


Я - твоя некрестная фея

by Elinchrstmas (Elinlin), heart_reactor



Category: Wallander (UK TV)
Genre: Creepy, Fantasy, Folklore, M/M, fae!Magnus
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 15:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 33,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1652813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elinlin/pseuds/Elinchrstmas, https://archiveofourown.org/users/heart_reactor/pseuds/heart_reactor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Фанфик написан в соавторстве с Elinchrstmas, которой, к сожалению, нет на данном ресурсе(</p><p> </p><p>Магнус - не тот, за кого себя выдает, но пока Курта это не касается, его это не волнует</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Тайминг сериала может быть искажен в угоду сюжету;  
> 2) Некоторые события сериала могут игнорироваться, либо могут быть изменены, либо и вовсе выпилены - это называется «вольное обращение с каноном»;  
> 3) Никто никого не принуждает это читать х)

Магнус хорошо помнил тот день, когда он первый раз переступил порог полицейского участка. Современное здание из стекла и бетона встретило его гомоном голосов и неблагозвучными трелями телефонных аппаратов - со временем он привык к этому шуму, как и к ранним подъемам, сильным ветрам и невкусной бурде, которую здесь называли «кофе». Притягательности помещениям добавляли огромные окна, часто занимавшие значительную часть внешней стены, но их задачей было скорее урвать у короткого северного дня максимальное количество дефицитного света, чем придать месту эстетическую привлекательность. Ничего из окружающего пространства не радовало Магнуса Мартинссона - выпускника полицейской академии Мальмё, как значилось в его документах  
Ремень сумки неприятно оттягивал плечо, и хотелось поскорее избавиться от тяжелой ноши, что Магнус с удовольствием и сделал, добравшись до приемной стойки.   
Знание того, зачем он здесь, добавляло сил и веры в успешный исход мероприятия. Магнус был уверен, что с зачислением на соответствующую должность проблем не возникнет - за последние несколько десятилетий они неплохо поднаторели в подделке официальных бумаг. И если все получится, надолго он здесь не задержится. Обитать в болоте, подобном Истаду, никто из его коллег не пожелал бы. 

 

\- Мартинссон! - вырвал его из дремотных мыслей голос Валландера. - Какого черта ты ни черта не делаешь?  
Мартинссон только вздрогнул, осоловело моргая и наблюдая, как опускается на пол лист бумаги с распечаткой чего-то, который он смахнул со стола, потревоженный волной недовольства начальства. Курт тоже смотрел, как лист, рассекая воздух, приземляется на пол, прячась от сурового старшего инспектора под стол Магнуса, а потом вновь перевел преисполненный ожидания ответа взгляд на Мартинссона. Однако Магнус даже не собирался оправдываться: все давно знали, что если уж ты провинился, абсолютно бесполезно доказывать Курту Валландеру, что у тебя на это была какая-либо уважительная причина. Особенно если ты сидишь за столом Магнуса, выглядишь как Магнус, и зовут тебя так же. В дополнение к этому сам Мартинссон оправдываться не привык и привыкать не собирался. Он только лишь картинно закатил глаза и молча перевел взгляд обратно на экран ноутбука, демонстративно открывая полицейскую базу и набирая в поиске какую-то ахинею.  
\- И ты так и не отрапортовал мне, что вы с Анн-Бритт выяснили у Бреннана.  
\- Ничего не выяснили. Он ничего не видел и не слышал - олень в лесу знает больше о происходящем.  
\- Вот так и напиши. Такое впечатление, что весь отдел приходит сюда летом под кондиционерами прохлаждаться, - Валландер сегодня был явно не в духе. Зато оставив последнее слово за собой, начальство все же соизволило покинуть воздушное пространство над рабочим местом Мартинссона.  
\- У нас кондиционер уже месяца три не работает... - буркнул Магнус вслед унесшемуся Валландеру, убедившись, что тот его не услышит (что было весьма сложно рассчитать, учитывая невероятную способность Курта расслышать все то, чего он расслышать не должен).  
Не работающий уже как три месяца кондиционер был, впрочем, для не особо мучившегося от жары Мартинссона не самой большой проблемой пребывания в полицейском управлении Истада, как и в общем и целом небогатое техническое оснащение «современного здания из стекла и бетона» (проводные телефоны с дисковым набором! где они такие достали?!). А вот такие каждодневные эскапады с участием его собственной персоны и Валландера за прошедшие полгода Магнуса начали откровенно... раздражать? Нет, это он оставит Курту. Расстраивать? Вряд ли. Пожалуй, приводить в отчаяние и апатию - будет самым верным определением того, что чувствовал новоиспеченный младший инспектор в процессе вливания своей драгоценной молодой крови в «дружный» коллектив следователей Истада. Причем его крови определенно отпивали больше, чем у той же Анн-Бритт - не менее молодой, свежей и аппетитной «донорши». Но на его беду Курт Валландер, видимо, был джентльменом и не мог стребовать с представительницы слабого пола лишнюю пинту или две, из-за чего Магнус начинал себя чувствовать, как донорская станция. Это было не смертельно, но младшего инспектора решительно не устраивало.  
Если Курт и дальше продолжит так его доставать, положенного срока здесь он отбыть не сможет - в лучшем случае, а в худшем - его обескровленное тело коллеги найдут уже через пару месяцев. Пришло время решительных действий, и у него был план. И первым делом следовало нейтрализовать агрессивность Курта, потому что при таком начальстве нормального житья и продуктивной работы ему не светило.  
\- Мартинссон, ты что, устал делать вид, будто что-то делаешь? - пронесся обратно в кабинет еще более раздраженный Курт, видимо столкнувшийся на выходе из здания с прессой. - Мне отчет до завтра ждать или как?  
\- Я весь в работе, - абсолютно ровным голосом ответил Магнус, снова имитируя бурную деятельность в несуществующей базе данных.  
Да, именно после вот такого как раз и не светило. В общем следовало задуматься, отчего же одинокому, разведенному мужчине среднего возраста с кучей вредных привычек и склонностью к трудоголизму чувствовать себя несчастным? Да действительно, почему же? Впрочем, если с разводом и возрастом Магнус ничего поделать не мог, то со всем остальным, в принципе, потягаться было можно. Начинать следовало с малого. Как говорится, бытие определяет сознание. Глядя на бытие Валландера, большинство хваленых психоаналитиков схватилось бы за голову, проведя не одну ночь над дядюшкой Фрейдом и справочниками для экстренных случаев.   
В отличие от своих коллег по работе, Курт абсолютно не умел отгораживать свой личный мирок, свое личное пространство от пагубных последствий своей же работы, без которой при этом не мыслил своего существования. Вот только другим людям хотелось бы, чтобы работа Курта не вмешивалась в их жизнь по поводу и без, и на этой почве им было проще не связываться с Куртом, чем делиться с этим ненасытным чудищем своим временем и пространством. То есть Магнусу предстояло как-то разорвать эту многолетнюю порочную связь между Валландером и службой в полиции - хотя бы так, чтобы у того не возникало желания тащить ее в постель. Нужно убедить Курта в том, что удовлетворение только в области карьеры не заменит простого человеческого тепла.   
Если людям не хватает этого самого человеческого тепла, то они обычно ищут себе либо новых друзей, либо пару. Найти Валландеру друзей представлялось затеей более хлопотной и трудозатратной, чем отыскать ему женщину (ну или с чем он там хочет переспать). То есть вовлеченный в любовную интрижку Валландер хотя бы на время отойдет от своей рутинной повседневности, которая включала в том числе и терроризирование ни в чем не повинного Мартинссона.  
Поиск подходящего партнера предполагал для начала определиться с предпочтениями самого Курта. В качестве первых «жертв» Магнус решил познакомить Валландера с женщинами, неуловимо похожими на его бывшую жену (он слышал, что это тот случай, когда молния бьет дважды в одно и то же дерево), но способными терпеть его мозговых термитов в долгосрочной перспективе. Благодаря природному обаянию Мартинссон за срок своей службы успел познакомиться с массой интересных (и не очень) дам привлекательной (и не особо) наружности, которые могли бы составить отличную партию для его взбалмошного начальника. Было бы преступлением не использовать эту базу во благо и во имя причинения добра.   
Размяв пальцы, Мартинссон открыл свою личную почту в браузере и застучал по клавишам, быстро набирая и-мейл. Фрекен Беккер очень обрадуется приглашению провести обеденный перерыв в милой кафешке неподалеку и наконец-то поведать Магнусу о том, как поживает ее недавно перенесший инфаркт старый мопс. Предстоящая беседа не омрачала радости Мартинссона от того, что он наконец-то нашел подходящий и крайне простой выход из ситуации. Он улыбнулся своим мыслям.  
\- Снова остроумный ответ придумал слишком поздно? - спросила Анн-Бритт, по своему истолковав его довольную физиономию.  
Она периодически даже не пыталась скрывать, что конфронтация Мартинссона и Валландера ее забавляет. Видимо, Найберг научил. Магнус только хмыкнул, все еще крайне довольный своей идеей, и с головой погрузился в отчет.  
В тот день Мартинссон узнал о мопсах даже то, что в общем-то знать о мопсах не хотел, но также он и узнал, что фрекен Беккер находится в активном поиске, что было ему на руку. В незанятое обсуждением собачек время Магнус успел расписать все явные и скрытые (и даже несуществующие) достоинства герра Валландера и заинтересовать женщину перспективой встречи с ним. Оговорив время и место «свидания», Магнус вернулся в управление. Теперь осталось дело лишь за малым - отправить Курта в нужное место в нужное время.

На следующий день Магнус проснулся полный воодушевления. Сегодня он начнет менять жизнь Курта к лучшему. Ну и свою заодно. Мартинссон неторопливо заварил себе кофе, извлек из тостера пару поджаристых кусков хлеба, но чудесного утреннего запаха он даже не чувствовал, погруженный в мысли о грядущем. Закончив завтрак, он не спешил уходить из кухни и собираться дальше на работу. Открыв дверцу одного из шкафчиков с разнообразной бакалеей и покопавшись там, он извлек из самых недр банку из-под растворимого кофе, заполненную порошком серого цвета. Порошка было практически на самом дне, что очень расстраивало Магнуса, слегка омрачая радость этого утра.  
\- Ладно, на пару раз еще хватит, а потом придумаю что-нибудь, - пробормотал он себе под нос, доставая из того же шкафа маленький холщовый мешочек и ссыпая туда часть порошка.   
Завязав его кожаным шнурком, он бережно убрал мешочек в карман джинсов. После этого он вышел в коридор, спешно накидывая на плечи пальто. Сегодня он хотел оказаться на работе вовремя и быстрее приступить к задуманному: свобода еще никогда не была так близко.  
Все утро Валландер пребывал в достаточно благостном настроении, то есть сидел в своем кабинете и почти из него не высовывался - всего-то пару раз лениво шугнул стажеров да нашипел на кофеварку (та не осталась в долгу и нашипела в ответ, грозя обрызгать кипятком). Это вселило в Мартинссона надежду на то, что все пройдет гладко, но к обеду в офисе начали собираться тучи. Курту кто-то позвонил, и тот закопался в документах, наотрез отказываясь отправиться на обед. Магнусу снова пришлось брать дело в свои руки.  
\- Ты что, есть не собираешься? - засунулся Магнус в дверь его кабинета, как обычно, не постучав.   
\- Не собираюсь, - даже не поднимая головы, ответил Валландер. - Я занят.  
\- Чем ты занят? - Магнуса не смутила мрачность начальства, и он все равно переступил порог, аккуратно продвигаясь к столу Курта и небрежно засовывая руки в карманы.  
«Если не делать резких движений, они обычно не нападают...» - вспомнил Магнус презабавнейшую передачу по каналу Дискавери.  
\- Работой, Магнус, работой. Тебе тоже было бы неплохо, - устало вздохнул Курт. Мартинссону его было почти жаль, но свои планы он менять не собирался. Оказавшись рядом с Валландером, Магнус достал одну руку из кармана и положил ее тому на плечо, игнорируя вопросительный взгляд.  
\- Мне кажется, тебе стоит сходить в кафе напротив, перехватить сэндвич - ты выглядишь устало, а еще только обед.  
Сперва Курт удивился такой неожиданной заботе, но его взгляд быстро стал рассеянным.  
\- Наверное, ты прав. Закончу с бумагами позже. Ты идешь?  
\- Я в столовую пойду - обещал встретиться кое с кем, - улыбнулся Магнус, оставив Валландера самого решать, к чему относилась его улыбка. Курт только плечами пожал и, бросив: «Как хочешь», - схватил со стула пиджак, быстро покинув кабинет.  
Мартинссон с трудом поборол желание потереть ладони и заливисто расхохотаться, как в кино, вместо этого проверяя, сколько еще порошка осталось в мешочке после всех манипуляций. Явно удовлетворенный, он вернулся на свое рабочее место - ожидать окончания обеда и самому пообедать принесенными Найбергом бутербродами.

 

Курт вернулся через час еще мрачнее прежнего, как будто за ним по пятам гналась целая свора мопсов во главе с фрекен Беккер. Магнус не хотел делать поспешных выводов, но судя по всему, и без того непродолжительные отношения Курта и фрекен не найдут своего продолжения в будущем.   
Не откладывая, он решил узнать, что же произошло, непосредственно из первых рук (не Курта, конечно же), буквально через несколько минут получив ответ по имейлу: 

 

«Знаете, герр Мартинссон, предпочту в будущем не иметь никакого отношения ни к вам, ни к вашему шефу. Сердечно благодарю за потраченное время и испорченный обед. Теперь уже не ваша, фрекен Беккер.   
P.S. Не пишите мне больше».

 

Растерянно хлопая ресницами, Мартинссон смотрел на строчки перед собой и решительно ничего не понимал. Курт, конечно, не подарок, но и не могло же быть все настолько плохо! Единственным способом узнать, что же пошло не так, было поговорить с самим Куртом. Оставшуюся половину дня Магнус думал над тем, как же это осуществить без того, чтобы потерять место или остаться без головы.   
Ничего более оригинального, чем сводить Курта в бар и там уже расспросить его о том, что случилось, он так и не смог придумать, и пришлось остановиться на этом варианте. Для этого он был вынужден не только использовать до конца содержимое мешочка, но и ждать Курта невообразимое количество времени уже после того, как все остальные, кроме дежурных, разошлись по домам. Конечно, от раскладывания пасьянсов Мартинссона уже к этому времени начало неиллюзорно подташнивать, но к десяти вечера они все-таки оказались в одном из местных баров, где заказали по кружке пива.   
Валландер цедил свою пинту и явно не совсем понимал, что он здесь делает. Магнус решил, что тянуть время дальше нет смысла, и спросил его напрямую:  
\- Что у тебя случилось? Ты после обеда сам не свой.  
\- Да все со мной нормально.  
\- И поэтому ты чуть не избил Сведберга его же отчетом? - с легкой ехидцей поинтересовался Мартинссон. - От тебя люди под конец рабочего дня уже просто шарахались.   
Валландер молчал, напряженно вглядываясь в свое пиво. Магнус даже подумал, что лимит волшебства на сегодня исчерпался, но тут Курт заговорил. Говорил он долго, Магнус иногда даже хотел остановить его и направить в нужное русло, потому что рассказывал он и о больном отце, и о разрыве с дочерью, и об обиде на ушедшую жену. Мартинссон обо всем этом знал, но не нашел в себе сил прервать поток его мысли. После получаса нетрезвых излияний, им все-таки удалось вернуться к вопросу происшествия во время обеда.  
\- ...и тут она говорит мне: «Вы, полицейские - совершенно не адаптированные в реальной жизни создания. Ни семьи, ни дома сохранить не можете, - Курт очень похоже изобразил высокий голос фрекен Беккер. - А вы знали, что по статистике у полицейских и врачей самый большой процент разводов?» Да откуда? Даже не подозревал! И потом еще эта фифа стала объяснять, что вот она как раз идеально подходит на место спутницы жизни для полицейского - такая вся занятая, свободолюбивая, независимая. Верность - пустой звук, дети - гадость, а браком хорошее дело не назовут, - он отхлебнул большой глоток и скривился: - Она меня выбесила. Я ей и ответил.  
Магнус хотел было вставить что-то о том, что он мог все не так понять, но Валландер жахнул финальный аккорд:  
\- А еще она смотрела на меня так, как будто подбирала себе нового мопса!  
«Ясно, больше никаких собачниц. Кошатниц можно отнести туда же...»  
\- Зачем она только к тебе подсела... - притворно засокрушался Магнус.  
\- Да кто ее знает - свалилась как снег на голову, как будто специально поджидала.   
\- Мистика какая-то, - кивнул Магнус, тоже отпивая из своего стакана и соглашаясь с позицией Валландера.  
Они несколько минут молча допивали свое пиво, пока Мартинссон осторожно не спросил, пользуясь задумчивостью Курта и вроде бы как приобретенным расположением.  
\- А чего вот ты вообще ждешь от отношений? Они ведь сейчас в большинстве такие, и не знаешь, кому от кого независимость нужна - возьмут в оборот, потом фиг сбежишь, даже если захочешь, - глубокомысленно изрек Мартинссон, смотря прямо на Курта.  
\- Да я и сам уже не знаю. Вроде бы как семья-то была, и дочь есть, и выросла она уже, то есть перед обществом я в расчете, а что мне для себя нужно, понять не могу. Да и не знаю, нужно ли мне уже что-то - возраст все-таки.  
\- Да ладно, - протянул Магнус, - есть какие-то проблемы? Сейчас это лечится.  
Валландер одарил его мрачным взглядом.  
\- Проблем нет, а если бы были, я бы их с тобой не обсуждал.  
\- Нельзя быть таким унылым, Курт. Жизнь в середине жизни не заканчивается. Обществу-то ты долги раздал, а вот долг перед собой забыл.   
\- Какой долг?  
\- Быть просто счастливым, например. Или, в твоем случае, быть менее несчастным, - издал в свою опустевшую кружку смешок Магнус.  
Алкоголь развязывает язык всем подряд, и Мартинссон, видимо, несмотря на все свое желание держать ситуацию под контролем, не был исключением.  
\- Ты как-то себе многое позволяешь, - подозрительно прищурился Курт. Мартинссон только ухмыльнулся.  
\- По твоей версии, я всегда себе многое позволяю.   
\- Что верно, то верно...  
Пиво подошло к концу, как и магия этого вечера вместе с Куртовской прорезавшейся болтливостью.  
\- Надо бы расходиться уже - завтра на работу.  
Попрощавшись на парковке, они разошлись по домам: Курт привычно отправился пешком до Мариягатан - он жил неподалеку, а Магнус взял такси до дома.  
Эта ночь для Магнуса оказалась бессонной: войдя в квартиру, он устало опустился на диван, погрязнув в размышлениях об услышанном. Нет, на самом деле ничего нового в плане фактов Мартинссон не узнал, но само отношение Курта к происходящему его встревожило. Насколько человеку должно быть наплевать на себя, что это можно почувствовать, даже не обладая никакими особыми способностями?   
Магнус и раньше замечал, что тучи над Валландером сгущаются не только метафорически: рядом с ним краски меркли и оказывалось будто темнее, особенно когда Курт пребывал в плохом настроении. Но сегодняшний случай был особенным. За всю свою жизнь Магнус не видел, чтобы человека, даже не особо счастливого, настолько плотно окружала тьма, которую не способно было рассеять ни приятное знакомство, ни посиделки в баре. Если здесь живут такие люди, то неудивительно, что в Истаде и окрестностях все так плохо.  
Из всего этого можно было сделать один очень ценный вывод: повлиять на Курта, меняя только обстановку и окружение, не получится. Нельзя просто так взять и свести Валландера с кем-то, надеясь, что все разрулится само собой. Тут требовался более тонкий подход. В первую очередь нужно было показать Курту, что можно смотреть на этот мир по-другому. Хотя бы для начала научиться чуть больше верить в людей, проще смотреть на вещи и обрасти тонкой корочкой эгоизма. Серьезно, Валландеру не мешало бы иногда задумываться о собственном благополучии, а не носиться по всему Сконе в приступе острого альтруизма. А как его в этом убедить, если Курт по восприимчивости мог сравниться с африканским носорогом и совершенно не хотел прислушиваться к дельным советам? Ни в волшебство, ни в сказки Курта с детства верить не научили, и от этого Магнусу становилось совсем тоскливо.  
С мыслями об этом он так и уснул на диване, не раздевшись до конца и даже не представляя, насколько в этот момент напоминал своего любимого начальника.

 

Первый блин был комом, зато теперь-то Магнус хотя бы в общих чертах представлял масштаб проблемы. Конечно же, это не значило, что он совсем отказался от попыток подыскать Курту пару, просто теперь он перешел на новый уровень поиска и фиксации результата - женщину надо было подбирать с умом, а не кидаться в Валландера первой вагиной. Помимо этого, страшно было пускать на самотек и сам процесс сближения, потому что Курт вел себя, как порядочный медведь, топча нежные ростки первых симпатий. Без скромного участия Магнуса столкновение Валландера с противоположным полом неминуемо грозило закончиться аварией.  
Совершать диверсии каждый день Мартинссону не позволяли осторожность и рассудительность - приходилось действовать с оглядкой на обстоятельства, чтобы это не выглядело неестественно. Также он старался чаще заговаривать с Куртом не только о работе. Себя он при этом убеждал, что делает это в своих же интересах и то, что ему оказался по нраву специфический юмор старшего инспектора, здесь совершенно ни при чем.   
Следующий маневр Магнус решился предпринять только через неделю, когда ощущение неудачи и у него, и у Курта померкло. Было совершенно ясно, что Валландеру не подходили женщины, пекущиеся только о своей личной свободе и отвергающие ценность семьи. Поэтому в этот раз Мартинссон остановил свой выбор на разведенной даме, уже оправившейся от предыдущего брака и вновь жаждущей создать семейное гнездышко.  
Фрекен Ларссон любила кружевные салфетки и ненавидела мопсов, что сразу добавляло ей пару баллов. Она проходила свидетельницей по одному из мелких дел, которые так любил сваливать на Магнуса Курт. Мартинссон сперва честно снял с нее свидетельские показания, а потом принялся сетовать на то, какой прекрасный мужчина пропадает без женской руки и прочих частей тела. Фрекен Ларссон сперва не впечатлилась, но Магнус хорошо умел убеждать: опытный и здоровый (здесь он немножко приврал) мужчина, с постоянным доходом, собственной квартирой и высокими жизненными идеалами, без которых вполне можно было бы обойтись. Где-то на фразе о жилплощади глаза фрекен загорелись неподдельным интересом.  
Подгадать время, когда фрекен выйдет из кабинета Мартинссона, а Курт в этот момент, наоборот, решит войти с очередной претензией к работе младшего инспектора, было плевой задачей. Дальше дело было за личным обаянием Ларссон, вознамерившейся не оставить в этот вечер Валландера в одиночестве (а может быть, и не только вечер). Магнусу оставалось только надеяться на то, что под взглядом Курта эти намерения не завянут на корню.  
Присутствовать на «свидании» Магнус, конечно же, не мог, поэтому довольствовался сухими ответами Курта на следующий день. Вытрясти из Валландера подробности без алкогольного и прочего вмешательства было сложно, и Магнус собирал картину прошедшего вечера по небольшим кусочкам, которые ему удавалось извлечь из немногочисленных слов Курта. Картина успехами явно не пестрела, однако и не рассыпалась после первой же встречи. Особо сильных эмоций и энтузиазма Курт не испытывал, но и расстроен не был: судя по тому, что Магнус понял из сказанного, фрекен Ларссон вроде была не прочь встретиться с Валландером еще раз.  
Это было слишком хорошо, чтобы быть реальностью, Магнус это понял еще тогда. Через четыре дня им случилось вместе добираться поздним вечером из обширных западных окрестностей Истада, где они брали показания о краже рогатого скота, до дома Мартинссона. За рулем был Курт (у Магнуса машины не было - ему были по душе другие средства передвижения), и во время долгой дороги младший инспектор уже просто не мог сдерживать свое любопытство относительно успехов с фрекен Ларссон. Да и нужно было чем-то заполнить привычно воцарившуюся в салоне мрачную паузу, явно намекающую на то, что судьба этих самых успехов была весьма плачевна.  
\- У вас что-то намутилось с фрекен Ларссон? - деловито поинтересовался Мартинссон.  
\- Не твоего ума дело, - последовал ожидаемо недружелюбный ответ.  
\- Как раз моего, - продолжил гнуть свое Магнус. - Меня волнует, что ты собираешься делать со свидетельницей по моему делу.  
\- Ой, да брось - олень, снесший пару заборов?  
\- «Не бывает неважных дел», - говорил мне один мудрый человек.  
\- Не подлизывайся.  
\- Так все-таки что-то было? - Магнус уже целиком развернулся в кресле к Курту, пока тот пытался делать вид, что очень заинтересован сотню раз езженной дорогой.   
\- Смотря что ты подразумеваешь под «было», - уклончиво ответил Курт.  
\- Я говорю о том, что могут делать взрослый мужчина и взрослая женщина вместе... Мне тебе рассказывать историю про пчелок и тычинки?  
\- В Этом смысле не было, - отрезал Валландер.  
\- А хотелось бы? - ухмыльнулся Мартинссон.  
\- С тычинками, подобными фрекен Ларссон, лучше не связываться.  
\- Тычинками? У женщин вроде пестики, если мне память не изменяет...  
Валландер кинул на него один из своих фирменных «если-вы-были-живы-то-сейчас-уже-не-должны» взглядов:  
\- Не умничай, тычинка.  
\- Боишься, что заинтересую? - поиграл бровями Мартинссон.  
\- Да как же, изнасилую, - угрюмо буркнул Курт. - Боюсь не удержаться и дать тебе в нос.  
\- Что, действительно все было настолько плохо?  
Курт, кажется, понял, что легче рассказать, чем отвязаться.  
\- Ничего не было. Мы друг другу... не подошли.  
\- Она тебе так и сказала? - признаться, Магнуса бы это не удивило.  
\- Сказала бы, если бы вообще удосужилась позвонить.  
Снова повисла нелегкая пауза - не самый приятный сценарий отказа.  
\- Почему ты сам не набрал ее номер? Знаешь же, что это работает в обе стороны.  
\- Не хотел навязываться, - совсем приуныл Курт. - К тому же у нас случилось... недопонимание.  
\- Какое-то сплошное «не». Недопонимание в чем?  
\- В кольце. Я ношу его по привычке, а она истолковала все неверно.  
До того как Курт произнес эту фразу, Мартинссон даже не замечал такой очевидной мелочи, что Валландер носит обручальное кольцо. Это делало ситуацию еще печальнее.  
\- Жена ушла - кольцо осталось... - задумчиво прокомментировал Мартинссон.  
\- Да, я - сентиментальная пчела.  
\- И скоро превратишься в трутня... - Магнус не удержался от еще одной шпильки.  
\- Послушай, личную жизнь нельзя наладить по щелчку пальцев. А некоторым, быть может, и вовсе не дано ее наладить. Тебе этого не понять...  
Философствующий Курт пугал Мартинссона даже больше, чем Курт раздраженный и орущий.  
\- Да уж куда мне, - саркастично заметил Магнус.  
\- И знаешь, - после некоторого молчания добавил Валландер, - не хочу снова это переживать. В смысле, брак. Я еще от прошлого не оправился.  
\- То есть мы снова пришли к тому, что ты знаешь, чего ты не хочешь, а что хочешь - не знаешь.  
\- Для тычинки ты слишком много думаешь. Господи, когда мы уже приедем? - проворчал Курт, и Магнус решил оставить его в покое. На время.   
В угрюмой тишине они въехали в Истад. Мартинссон немногословно показывал направление до своего дома, по приезду незамедлительно покинув начальственный вольво. Он готов был поклясться, что за спиной Курт, как в многочисленных сериалах про копов, резко дал по газам, спеша убраться подальше от него, Магнуса, надеясь, что тот поверит, что виной всему старые тормоза. 

 

Какой бы важной ни казалась Магнусу его нынешняя миссия, отдавать ей все время и силы мешала такая незначительная, но очень докучливая условность, как работа. Ее и так было немало, но стало еще больше, после того как Анн-Бритт взяла отпуск, а потом вдруг решила развестись. Магнус был не против, но теперь многие ее обязанности свалились на него, в том числе быть верным Санчо Панса для любимого начальника. Говоря проще, теперь Валландер вместо Хёглунд везде таскал за собой его, в то время как Сведберг занимался оставшейся частью работы. Конечно, выезжать на места Магнусу нравилось больше, чем просиживать штаны в офисе за компьютером наедине с бумажками, но он предпочел бы вообще не заниматься работой, что под пристальным взором Валландера было весьма непросто. Мартинссон, который был в принципе не приучен к труду, что-либо менять ради расположения Курта не собирался. Короче, Магнус был ленив. Открыто он об этом не заявлял, но, наблюдая за его деятельностью, подобный вывод напрашивался сам собой: если подкрасться неожиданно, чаще всего на его мониторе можно было застать пасьянс, а на некоторых документах успевала собраться пыль к тому моменту, как он за них принимался.  
Плюсом во всей этой ситуации было то, что теперь у него имелся практически неограниченный доступ к Курту. С другой стороны, Валландер тоже не упускал возможность на нем оттянуться: так Магнусу мозг не трахал еще никто, а на его веку желающих было немало. Курт издевался над Магнусом, но его помощью не брезговал. Мартинссона это поражало: как взрослый, далеко не глупый мужчина может быть настолько несостоятельным в отношениях с техникой. Между ними наблюдалась взаимная нелюбовь. Магнус с детства увлекался всевозможными гаджетами, что очень не нравилось его родителям, и доисторичность Курта дико забавляла его. Про себя он нежно называл начальника бронтозавром, но покорно шел чинить сканер, настраивать Гугл и уговаривать кофеварку не плеваться кипятком. Благодарность Курт выражал молча. Глазами. Через закрытую дверь. По крайней мере, Магнусу было приятно так думать.  
Вот и в этот раз он пришел на помощь, правда, не только Валландеру, но всему участку. Любимый бронтозавр открыл письмо «счастья», заразил вирусом все компьютеры сети, а сам при этом унесся по вызову. Бэтмен несчастный. Ситуация оказалась патовой, время поджимало, и Лиза требовала от Магнуса, чтобы тот решил проблему, не дожидаясь Курта. Без разрешения лезть в компьютер Валландера было смерти подобно: не дай Боже, не закрыл вкладку с эротическим сайтом! Магнус лично Курта за этим не заставал, но почему бы и нет - он же мужик, в конце концов. В итоге под давлением Мартинссон выбрал меньшее зло, тяжело вздохнув, подобрал пароль к компьютеру начальника и приступил к борьбе с вирусом. За этим его и застал Валландер, когда вернулся.  
Сказать, что Курт не рад был его видеть - значит, ничего не сказать.   
\- Что твоя задница забыла на моем стуле?  
\- Я могу все объяснить... - начал было Магнус, но судя по выражению лица Валландера, тому было глубоко плевать на конструктивные аргументы.   
\- Лизе будешь объяснять! У тебя своего компьютера нет? Или свободного времени до хрена, чтобы копаться в моем?! Так я это поправлю. Так и скажи: «Курт, мне нечем заняться. Сделай мне хорошо и скажи, что делать?». И я скажу: «Немедленно встал из-за моего стола и пошел на хер отсюда!»  
\- Да что?! За что? Как будто с женой застукал, а не с компьютером, ей-Богу! Я, между прочим...  
\- Ты, между прочим, права не имел даже дышать на мою клавиатуру!..  
\- О, ты знаешь это слово!  
\- Я много чего знаю. Кроме одного - кто тебе позволил совать свой нос в мои дела? Даже моя бывшая себе такого не позволяла, а кто ты такой? Тебя не учили сперва спрашивать, а потом лезть в личное пространство? Немедленно выметайся отсюда, и чтобы духу твоего здесь не было!  
\- Но...  
\- Я не по-шведски говорю?!  
Магнус не стал уточнять, что языков он знает порядка двадцати (а если выпьет, то и больше вспомнит), и поспешно «вымелся» по совету Валландера из кабинета, оставив попытки объясниться. К тому же за прозрачной стеной кабинета уже начали скапливаться другие сотрудники, сбежавшиеся на крики в ожидании шоу в импровизированном Колизее. Не с гладиаторами - со львом и жертвой.   
Холгерссон, конечно, объяснит Курту, что тот не прав, но Магнусу вымученных извинений после такого будет явно недостаточно. Мартинссон задумал страшную месть, пока, правда, не придумав, в чем она будет состоять.

 

Несколько дней после инцидента Магнус ходил сам не свой. Он в кои-то веки занялся работой, притом не входящей в его обязанности, а в благодарность получил на орехи от Валландера. Да ему вообще не сдались ни эта полиция, ни эти компьютеры - он искренне хотел помочь и не заслуживал такого обращения! Он не подписывался на то, чтобы быть мальчиком для битья, и если других это, возможно, устраивало, он терпеть не собирался.   
Валландер беззастенчиво пользовался своим авторитетом, не уважал чувства коллег и не прислушивался к их мнению. Его давно пора было проучить. А если учитывать, что это в некоторой степени было специализацией или, если хотите, хобби Мартинссона, то Курту в этом плане повезло - он попал в руки профессионала.  
В доме Магнуса жила одна импозантная особа. Она занимала первый этаж, чтобы быть поближе к своему байку. Мартинссон всегда был неравнодушен к двухколесным ревущим монстрам, поэтому быстро нашел с ней общий язык. Договориться о маленьком одолжении с ее стороны было делом нехитрым: байкеры - народ рисковый и хорошую шутку ценят и любят. К тому же Фрея Мориссон женщиной была основательной и мало чем отличалась в габаритах от своих «коллег по цеху». Задачей Мартинссона, по сути, было поставить перед Фреей цель и обязательное условие, что Валландер не пострадает (только Валландеровская гордость) - способы ее достижения его не волновали, и он полностью предоставил их на откуп Мориссон.  
И вот в один из вечеров Магнус услышал подозрительные звуки этажом ниже. Нацепив на лицо выражение непоколебимого спокойствия, он неторопливо спустился вниз. Дверь в квартиру Фреи была не заперта, а на столе была оставлена записка: «Уехала в секс-шоп. Скоро вернусь». Пользуясь отсутствием хозяйки, Магнус все-таки решил найти источник странного шума, который, кажется, исходил из спальни. За закрытой дверью его ждала картина, которая будет выжжена на сетчатке, кажется, до самого конца его дней: Курт голый, привязанный к кровати, с жизнеутверждающе красным кляпом во рту, неистово пытающийся освободиться, стуча изголовьем в стиле metal о стену. Именно этот шум и слышал Магнус.   
С трудом сдерживаясь, чтобы не заржать в голос, он выдавил из себя:  
\- Прости, я не хотел помешать. Все-все, ухожу! Я знаю, как ты не любишь, когда лезут в твои личные дела.  
С этими словами Мартинссон аккуратно прикрыл дверь за собой, возвращаясь в свою квартиру. Вслед ему доносилось недовольное мычание. Магнусу было приятно думать, что Валландер благодарит его за проявленную тактичность. 

 

Конечно, эту проблему они решили без лишнего кровопролития. Мартинссон искренне недоумевал в ответ на попытки Курта оторвать ему голову. Магнус давно знал о предпочтениях фрекен Мориссон и даже подумать не мог, что у них с Куртом не случилось взаимности. А Валландер не стал афишировать тот факт, что не проявил должной мужественности в отношениях с фрекен Мориссон. На этом конфликт исчерпал себя.  
Как ни странно, уже через некоторое время Магнус и Курт вспоминали об этом случае с улыбкой, из чего Мартинссон сделал вывод, что не так уж и сильно его начальство пострадало. Приятельские отношения между ними быстро восстановились, общая тайна сделала их ближе, чем когда-либо до этого. Поэтому можно было безбоязненно продолжать поиски Идеальной Женщины Курта Валландера.

 

В кои-то веки Магнус решил серьезно подойти к вопросу и попытаться найти «золотую середину». Получалось, что ни сексапильные карьеристки, ни милые домашние кошечки не могли удовлетворить неопределенные, но тем не менее взыскательные запросы герра Валландера. А между прочим, Мартинссону их удовлетворить предстояло во что бы то ни стало.  
С начальницей юридического отдела Ингрид Оберг Курт был знаком еще до того, как Мартинссон пришел в управление. Эта женщина умела ставить Курта на место и в то же время давала ему почувствовать себя мужчиной и хозяином положения в те моменты, когда это было нужно. Значительной помощи Магнуса здесь не требовалось: они прекрасно ладили до него и без него, нужно было лишь напомнить им о существовании друг друга. По ходу, Валландер давно собирался пригласить ее выпить - ему было нужно лишь внешнее одобрение и пинок для ускорения. Мартинссон их ему любезно предоставил.   
Горстка порошка из кофейной банки для смелости Курту и скромный, но симпатичный букетик с комплиментарной запиской от имени Валландера для Ингрид. Даже если Оберг и упомянет этот символический жест, Курт скорее всего кивнет и не станет заморачиваться объяснениями. Так и было.  
Как назло, пожать сразу плоды своего труда Мартинссон не смог: на их столы свалилось сразу несколько не особо сложных, однако невообразимо муторных дел, заставивших весь отдел носиться подстреленными кроликами по всему Истаду и окрестностям. Поговорить с Куртом на отвлеченные темы Магнус не успевал физически - после работы он только и мог, что добраться до дома, завести будильник и упасть на кровать. Он никогда бы не подумал, что люди вообще могут так вкалывать и оставаться при этом живыми. Но и слепой бы заметил, что даже при таком скверном графике Курт стал выглядеть лучше: чаще менял рубашки, брился каждый день и орал чуть меньше, чем обычно. Видимо, Ингрид Оберг все-таки удалось достучаться до их несносного начальника.   
Подробности Магнусу удалось узнать только на случившемся вскоре банкете, устроенном по случаю дня рождения Сведберга. Курта он поймал у стола между пуншем и креветками, то есть тот уже был в меру пьян и относительно не голоден, а потому горазд поболтать. Голосом, в котором тоже ощущалась нетрезвость, Магнус радостно объявил:  
\- Герр Валландер, вы прекрасно выглядите и вам так идет эта креветка!   
Застигнутый врасплох Курт, уже поднесший обозначенный морепродукт ко рту, даже опустил руку с «жертвой».  
\- Вы ко мне подкатываете, Мартинссон?  
\- Не к вам, а к креветке, герр! Но о вас поговорить тоже не против. Как вечер, почему один?  
\- А почему я должен быть не один? - с подозрением покосился на него Курт.  
\- Ну ты же не для меня так приоделся, верно? Или?..  
\- Конечно, для тебя. Но ты такой востребованный - то напитки, то пирожки захватывают твое внимание, теперь вот к креветке клеишься. Прямо и не знаю, куда вклиниться!  
\- Тебе нужно быть смелее - для тебя я всегда свободен! - не остался в долгу Мартинссон, наполняя для виду пару пластиковых стаканчиков пуншем. - Так где твоя любезная фру?  
\- Она не совсем моя.  
\- То есть это как? Не целиком или эпизодически?  
\- Это значит без публичной огласки.   
\- Ну мне-то ты можешь сказать, - подался Магнус слегка вперед, демонстрируя не то степень заинтересованности, не то намекая на Куртовскую степень доверия.  
Валландер сомневался еще пару секунд скорее для вида - поделиться с кем-нибудь приятными новостями он был совсем не прочь.  
\- Она занята сегодня вечером.  
\- Двенадцатый час - чем можно таким неотложным заниматься в такое время?  
\- Не знаю. Она написала, что не может. Мы не настолько близки, чтобы я дознавался, если она не хочет рассказывать.  
«Ну да, конечно, знаю я про такую занятость»  
Мартинссону внезапно стало даже немного жаль Курта. Неужели тот не понимал, что что-то было не так во всем этом? И дело не столько в том, что у Оберг запросто может быть кто-нибудь другой, сколько в том, что в общем и целом что-то было не так в их отношениях. И жаль, что Мартинссон даже не мог намекнуть Курту, что именно, потому что это было не в его интересах. Так что сейчас его задачей было не дать Курту пасть духом. Но если эта стерва пустит насмарку все его старания и сделает Валландеру больно, Магнус за себя не ручается.   
\- Может, плохо стало - всякое бывает. Зато мы можем безнаказанно напиться!  
\- Есть повод? - удивленно спросил Курт.  
\- Есть! Выпьем за старину Сведберга и его чертов день рождения!  
\- Какой-то ты буйный, - рассмеялся Курт. - Может, тебе хватит?  
\- Нет, надо веселиться. Ты один, я один, нам просто необходимо быть вместе, понимаешь, Курт?  
\- Так, - Валландер приобнял Мартинссона за плечи и стал подталкивать к столикам, - давай присядем на один из этих кожаных диванчиков и поболтаем. Мне боязно оставлять тебя на твоих двоих.  
Магнус протестовать не стал, плюхаясь на диван и утягивая за собой Курта. Увлеченный беседой, Мартинссон не замечал, какие взгляды на них бросал Сведберг.

 

Спустя некоторое количество времени и уговоренных стаканов выпивки Магнус понял, что хочет быть ближе к природе. Открыв ногой входную дверь, он вывалился из зала на улицу, втянул носом прохладный ночной воздух и улыбнулся. А потом заметил его. Калле стоял у перил, закуривая, видимо, уже не первую сигарету. Как-то это было не круто: именинник в одиночестве в разгар празднества. Сперва Магнус не решился вторгнуться в облако сигаретного дыма и плохого настроения, но печальная физиономия Сведберга буквально разрывала его изрядно набравшееся сердце. Или печень. Он пока не решил. Слегка пошатнувшись, Магнус все-таки направил свои стопы в сторону Калле.  
\- Как-то ты не весел для виновника торжества. У тебя день рождения или похороны?  
\- Скорее первое, чем второе.  
\- Да брось, столько людей собралось тебя поздравить! Я еще могу тебе простить, что ты не танцуешь, но то, что ты не веселишься, меня просто убивает. Давай, взбодрись! Пойдем проверим, не уснул ли Валландер лицом в давно не горячем горячем.  
Сведберг издал вымученный смешок, докуривая сигарету.  
\- Хоть один день не видеть его постной мины - это был бы хороший подарок.  
\- Что, тебя он тоже достает? Не замечал - когда только успевает.   
\- Да, в последнее время он занят. Тобой.   
\- Это ты сейчас с претензией? - вскинул бровь Мартинссон.  
\- А есть повод?  
\- А ты ревнуешь, что ли? Могу попросить его на тебя орать...  
Магнус умолк, заметив, как Калле поджал губы. Было такое ощущение, что вопрос задел его за живое. После неловкой паузы Мартинссон снова заговорил:  
\- Я что, попал пальцем в небо?  
Ответом ему был скупой кивок, и Сведберг снова устремил свой взгляд в пустоту ночи, доставая новую сигарету.  
\- Что нужно для того, чтобы стать друзьями?  
\- Ну... - внезапная смена темы поставила Магнуса в тупик. Или это не смена темы? - Нам с тобой?  
\- Нет, вообще.  
\- Наверное, общаться, иметь общие интересы... Не знаю, - сдался он в итоге, не способный на нетрезвую голову мыслить такими категориями.  
\- Вот и я не знаю, я все перепробовал.  
\- Подожди, мы сейчас о ком? - теперь и Мартинссон нахмурился. Сведберг говорил все загадочнее и загадочнее.  
\- То, что у меня не получилось за годы, у тебя вышло за несколько месяцев.  
\- Я все еще не уверен, о ком мы... Если о Курте, то мы с ним далеко не друзья, мы просто ходим в один БДСМ-клуб. Да шучу я, шучу! - быстро исправился он, поймав на себе слегка удивленный взгляд. - У нас с ним связь на уровне «не пнул - не полетел». Интим! Я ленюсь - он стимулирует. Я торможу - он подгоняет. Я привлекаю женщин - он их отгоняет. Не очень похоже на дружбу.   
\- У меня и этого не было. Он всегда держал дистанцию, так что я не понимал, дело в нем или во мне, и поэтому не мог отказаться от этой навязчивой идеи. Посмотрел сегодня вот на вас и...  
\- Да нет никакого «нас»! Мы тут все пьяные вообще-то. Кстати, в честь тебя.   
Но, кажется, Сведберга его слова не убедили. Магнусу он, правда, ничего не сказал, потому что дверь зала снова распахнулась, и оттуда высунулась физиономия Валландера - к вящему сожалению зрителей - без остатков горячего:  
\- Я в зюзю и вызвал такси, могу с кем-нибудь поделиться. А что вы тут делаете? Меня обсуждаете?  
Магнус еле удержался от того, чтобы не прыснуть со смеху. У Калле эта фраза такой радости не вызвала.  
\- Меня Ханссон подбросит, - покачал головой Калле. - А ты, Мартинссон?  
\- Не, я пешком пройдусь - мне тут недалеко.  
\- Да ладно, по дороге же! - проявил некстати свою настойчивость Курт.  
\- Спасибо, но нет - нужно чаще гулять, я и так в офисе вечно торчу.  
\- Что ты ломаешься, как девица? На ногах вон еле держишься, куда ты гулять собрался?  
\- В ночь, на природу, трезветь.  
\- Я могу отменить такси и пойти с тобой.   
«Что ж ты такой прилипчивый и не вовремя!» - нужно было осторожнее источать свое обаяние сегодня - вон Курту как досталось.  
\- Я один пойду. Мне надо подумать!  
\- А в моей компании это сделать нельзя?  
\- Курт, я сказал «нет»! - прорычал Магнус.  
Валландер засопел и всунулся обратно. Оскорбился. Волшебно.  
\- Ты прав, вы не друзья... Вы - семейная пара.  
Магнусу показалось в неверном свете фонарей, или Сведберг ухмылялся?  
\- И я завтра же подам на развод. Когда протрезвею.  
Сведберг докурил последнюю сигарету, и они тоже вернулись в зал вслед за Куртом. А ночь все-таки была хороша для пеших прогулок...

 

\- ...Значит, вы не волнуетесь?  
\- Не волновалась. Пока вы не начали задавать вопросы. Я думала, мы все выяснили с тем, другим парнем.  
\- С каким парнем?  
Магнус тоже навострил уши и хотел бы услышать, что ответила Курту рыжеволосая женщина, но телефон звонил, не переставая, а трубку в этом офисе, похоже, умел снимать только один он.  
\- Полиция Истада, Мартинссон.  
«Чего желаете? Я долбаный джинн!»  
\- Это Берг! Они опять это делают!  
\- Кто и что делает?  
\- Инопланетяне! Я знаю, я видел! Они похитили трех коров у старика Эрикссона с соседней фермы!  
Магнус, пользуясь тем, что собеседник его не видит, провел ладонью по лицу и закатил глаза. Герр Берг был чем-то вроде местной знаменитости. Магнусу иногда казалось, что вышеобозначенный немолодой джентльмен использует телефон полиции в качестве заменителя службы секса по телефону. Иными словами, скидывал напряжение, имея беззащитный по воле служебного долга мозг Магнуса Мартинссона. Старика постоянно что-то беспокоило - будь то жизнь соседей (не в меру буйная или, наоборот, подозрительно тихая), погодные катаклизмы («Этот град сам Сатана послал!» или апокалипсис, проявившийся в форме нашествия улиток) или же любимая фишка Берга - исчезающие коровы. Коровы исчезали уже лет тридцать, но не сами по себе: конечно же, их крали летающие тарелки! Изредка коровы взрывались, но обычно только по праздникам, когда герр Берг был особенно... в ударе.   
\- Герр Берг, послушайте, инопланетянам тоже надо питаться, а интергалактический размен денег у нас не делают. Оставьте их в покое и дайте им спокойно поесть!  
Магнус печально кинул взгляд на продолжающих допрос Валландера и Хёглунд. Как бы ему хотелось заниматься более интересными делами, а не разъяснять полоумному старику особенности межпланетного взаимодействия. Рутина человеческого мира начала его затягивать. Раньше бы он ни за что не стал ввязываться в энергозатратное расследование и даже не помышлял о том, чтобы попросить Курта взять его с собой, а теперь он с завистью смотрел на Анн-Бритт. Магнусу было скучно, и если от работы было не уйти, то лучше уж заниматься чем-то действительно полезным, чем так бездарно тратить время.  
\- Но послушайте, это далеко не первый случай за последние полгода.  
\- Да вы и звоните не в первый раз.  
\- Молодой человек, я в ваши годы прислушивался к словам старших.  
\- Что вы хотите от нас, герр Берг? Чтобы мы залегли в кустах и устроили засаду? А давайте вы сами этим займетесь и каждые две недели будете приносить отчет, - Магнус посчитал, что это отвлечет старика от названивания. В какой-то степени, Мартинссон его понимал. Бергу тоже было скучно. Кипучая жажда деятельности лечилась только заданием псевдоважной цели.  
К полудню Магнус уже извелся так, что готов был сам взять двустволку и бегать по полям в поисках иноземных захватчиков, лишь бы не отвечать на телефонные звонки. Мимо пробегающий Курт будто почувствовал это.  
\- Мартинссон, пошли.  
Магнус вспорхнул со стула так, словно все это время сидел на пружине.   
В кабинете Сведберга чего-то не хватало. Наверное, все-таки самого Сведберга. Мартинссон понял, что не видел того с самого утра, а тот никогда не опаздывал без причины. По Курту было видно, что он взволнован, и это тревожное состояние передавалось всем.   
\- Никаких разговоров сегодня утром, - перелистывая ежедневник Калле, отметил Курт. - Никаких упоминаний о встрече с Евой Хильстрём или с другими родителями, - Валландер посмотрел на них с Хёглунд так, будто они были нерадивыми учениками, которые не подготовили домашнее задание и теперь не знали, что сказать.

 

Если при Анн-Бритт Курт держался, то, оставшись с Магнусом, уже не скрывал, что у него сдают нервы: вцепился в руль до белых костяшек и выглядел таким разбитым, как будто не спал неделю. Мартинссон тоже переживал, но они с Калле общались не так часто, не так долго и в основном по рабочим вопросам, поэтому сейчас он больше волновался за Курта. Валландер и Сведберг знали друг друга уже много лет, а Магнус в управлении без года неделя. Нужно было как-то отвлечь Курта от тяжелых мыслей.  
\- Как ваши дела с твоей фру?  
\- Я не обязан перед тобой отчитываться, - сурово ответил Курт, вперившись взглядом в дорогу.  
Магнус удивленно вскинул брови.  
\- Вы расстались, что ли?  
\- Мартинссон, я не понимаю, с какой стати ты вообще озаботился моей личной жизнью? Тебя это не касалось и не касается, - Валландер настолько яростно бросился на защиту своих отношений, что было ясно - они давно уже фиктивные. - На работе я буду обсуждать с тобой только рабочие вопросы.  
Магнус пожал плечами, меняя тему:  
\- Ла-а-адно... Тогда что за человек разговаривал с той рыжей мамашей?  
\- Сведберг, - помолчав, ответил Курт.   
Магнус не понял, услышал ли он вопрос или просто начал говорить вслух.  
\- То есть?  
\- Сведберг за каким-то лядом допрашивал родителей пропавших подростков, и я бы очень хотел спросить у него, зачем.  
\- Разве Калле вел это дело?  
\- Нет, он занимался этим в отпуске.   
\- Зачем?  
\- Вот и я себя спрашиваю.  
Магнус задумался, но так и не смог сообразить ничего путного. Он смотрел прямо перед собой и размышлял, как контрастирует все происходящее с солнечной погодой за окном автомобиля. Перебрав еще много мыслей в голове, Магнус нарушил тишину самой неожиданной и невтемной:  
\- Надо было захватить лом, - и добавил:  
\- На случай, если придется вышибать дверь.  
Курт посмотрел на него, как на дебила.  
«Ладно, заслужил», - мысленно согласился Мартинссон.   
Они поднимались по лестнице, Курт шел впереди, Магнус сразу за ним, оглядываясь по сторонам. Он уже за несколько пролетов до квартиры Сведберга почувствовал, что ничего хорошего их не ждет. Хотелось снова завязать разговор, чтобы неприятное ощущение, угнездившееся в подсознании, ушло.  
\- Я никогда не был здесь, а ты?  
\- Нет.  
Курт постучал в металлическую дверь, проигнорировав звонок. Никто не ответил.  
\- Нам надо войти.  
\- Выбить ее? Хочешь, чтобы я ее выбил? - нет, теоретически, если Магнус приложит значительные усилия, он сможет, даже несмотря на то, что она открывается наружу. Только как объяснить это Курту? Он вообще хотел помочь, а не почувствовать себя идиотом.   
«С Валландером все время получается не так, как задумываешь, уж я-то знаю», - подумал Магнус, провожая взглядом спускающегося по ступенькам Курта.  
Пока Мартинссон ждал возвращения Валландера, то, что находилось за дверью Сведберга, приводило его во все большую нервозность. Теперь он абсолютно точно ощущал там что-то недоброе, нехорошее - его интуиция била тревогу, но он не знал, поджидает ли их это что-то или оно просто оставило там свой след. Он не произнес ни слова, когда Курт пришел с консьержем и ключами, только сосредоточился еще сильнее и почти бессознательно снял с предохранителя пистолет, ступая на шаг позади от Валландера. Игрушка из металла не сможет защитить их от того, что может источать такие эманации, но по примеру других Магнус уже неосознанно искал защиту в материальных вещах.  
\- Калле? - позвал Курт, но в ответ им была лишь тишина. Валландер коротко кивнул Магнусу, и только после этого тот осмелился переступить порог обеими ногами. В висок неприятно кольнуло болью - Мартинссон даже не заметил, настолько был напряжен, сжимая казавшийся сейчас таким жалким пистолет.  
\- Кто-нибудь? - еще раз позвал Курт. В спальне Магнус не увидел никого и снова пошел за Валландером, стыдливо прячась за ним, как за щитом. Хорошо, что он не успел подойти к нему слишком близко, потому что Курт дернулся назад с громким:  
\- Господи!  
Они смотрели на распростертое на диване в гостиной тело Сведберга с уродливым кругляшком выстрела на лбу, от которого тянулась паутина засохших струек крови. Магнус смотрел и понимал, что не может пошевелиться и даже не может закрыть глаза. Был ли это шок, или на него так подействовало витающее вокруг тела облако тяжести напополам с испугом - он не мог сказать. Но впервые чья-то смерть привела его в оцепенение. С другой стороны - разве в его жизни умирал кто-то, кого он знал лично? Тем более, когда еще только вчера вы говорили о чем-то у кофеварки... О чем они говорили? Как будто все воспоминания разом стерлись.  
\- Скажи, чтобы они пришли в боевую готовность, - Валландер говорил тихо, но в его голосе - не только шок от случившегося, но еще и усталость человека, чьи самые страшные опасения подтвердились. Всегда подтверждаются. Отчаянье от того, что ничего нельзя изменить, заставляет действовать - Магнус хорошо знал такого Курта. И не понимал, что обращался тот сейчас к нему.  
Он продолжал молчать, выглядывая из-за своего пистолета с не меняющимся, окаменевшим лицом, а в голове настойчиво пульсировала мысль:  
«Люди такие недолговечные и хрупкие...»  
\- Иди, - поторопил его Курт, явно понимая, что Магнус впал в ступор. Только после этого Мартинссон наконец нашел в себе силы спрятать в кобуру абсолютно бесполезный, как он и предполагал, пистолет, и поспешно покинуть квартиру, чтобы сообщить «своим» о случившемся. Он сейчас был даже не в состоянии ощущать стыд за свой непонятный ему самому страх. 

 

За сутки они не продвинулись в расследовании ни на шаг. Срочные отчеты криминалистов не давали решительно никаких зацепок, а Валландер и вовсе куда-то пропал. Вечером патрульные отвезли его в квартиру Сведберга, и с тех пор от него не было вестей. По словам тех же ребят, что вернулись с дежурства от дома Калле, Курт провел там всю ночь, уснув на памятном диване в гостиной. У Магнуса мурашки по рукам ходили от одной мысли, чтобы снова переступить тот порог, не то что спокойно спать там. Неудивительно, что когда Курт приехал в управление, он выглядел, как давно не взбивавшаяся подушка: апатичный, нервный, не выспавшийся и, что самое ужасное, тихий. Всем было не по себе от произошедшего, поэтому оставалось только догадываться о том, что творилось в голове у Курта. И тем не менее он ни словом, ни жестом не показывал, что не далее, как вчера, нашел тело своего коллеги с дыркой от пули во лбу. Такое потрясение являлось неслабой эмоциональной встряской, и даже у опытного полицейского должно было хоть как-то найти выход. Но Валландер был спокоен и рассудителен больше обычного, хотя дело уже казалось крайне запутанным, к тому же оно было не единственным - остальные дела никуда не делись, даже если закрыть глаза на НЛО, таскающее коров с местных ферм.   
К тому же поисковая группа с собаками наконец-то нашла тела пропавших подростков, правда находка эта ровным счетом ничего не дала - никаких улик на телах и месте преступления найдено не было. Эта загадка напоминала кубик Рубика, количество цветов в котором увеличивалось с каждым поворотом грани.   
Магнус старался быть под рукой в тот момент, когда Курту требовалось связаться с кем-то, вызвать свидетеля или покопаться в базах данных, при этом он еще успевал делать свои дела и держать под контролем те, что временно передал ему старший инспектор. Магнус за свою жизнь столько не работал! Но ему в голову не приходило пожаловаться или возмутиться. Вчера, когда Лиза зажгла свечу и произнесла небольшую памятную речь, Мартинссона зацепила мысль о том, что они воспринимали себя, как семью, горестно переживающую потерю одного из своих членов. Воспоминание об этом вновь и вновь всплывало в памяти Магнуса каждый раз, когда он погружался в себя во время монотонных заданий, которые теперь приходилось в основном выполнять ему. И каждый раз, подходя к столу Курта, он ждал, что тот не выдержит, сорвется, выплеснув свой гнев и боль на него, но Валландер только сухо благодарил или кивал, часто даже не поднимая взгляда.   
Конечно, это был не самый удачный момент, чтобы это понять, но Магнусу не хватало общения с Куртом. Калле достиг того, чего не мог добиться при жизни - обратил на себя все внимание Валландера.   
Магнус пробовал говорить с Куртом, но тот снова возвел вокруг себя непробиваемую китайскую стену, и Мартинссону, как и монгольской коннице, приходилось ошиваться где-то у ее подножья, с надеждой смотря вверх в ожидании чуда. Умом он понимал, что переживания кипят внутри Курта и рано или поздно извергнутся потоком неконтролируемого гнева, и понимал он также то, что даже Валландер не способен так долго держать в себе столько сжигающих и противоречивых эмоций.  
Они вчетвером собрались в общей комнате, чтобы подвести итоги дня. Магнус задумчиво разглядывал свою кружку. Когда он разливал всем кофе, то чуть по ошибке не наполнил пятую - для Сведберга. Мартинссон старался прислушаться к тому, что говорил Курт, но нового и полезного в его словах было мало. Он закинул руки за голову, развалившись на неудобном стуле, забыв о том, что Курта бесит эта поза, о чем он не раз говорил. Валландер посмотрел на него недовольно, но удержался от комментария. И все же Магнусу было приятно, что его снова замечают, и он поерзал на стуле, устраиваясь удобнее.  
Когда Курт спросил, знают ли они еще что-нибудь о жизни Калле вне рабочего кабинета, и обвел всех присутствующих таким потерянным взглядом, что сердце сжималось, Магнус ляпнул, сам толком не понимая, зачем:  
\- Он говорил кое-что: «Нам следует останавливаться время от времени и смотреть назад», - в его голове это звучало лучше, но хотя бы Валландер перестал напоминать покинутого ребенка. - Через плечо, как это делают индейцы, - уточнил Мартинссон.  
\- Индейцы? - неверяще переспросил Курт.  
\- Да, американские индейцы.   
\- Что бы мы увидели?  
\- Прости, когда?  
По ощущениям Магнуса, он приближал последний день Помпеи - Курт вот-вот собирался взорваться.   
\- Если бы посмотрели через плечо, как чертовы индейцы!  
У Мартинссона на душе сразу стало как-то спокойнее: если Валландер чертыхается, значит он еще жив. И способен не давать жить другим. Радость испортил противно зазвонивший телефон, к которому Магнус не мог подойти чисто физически. Когда Курт глядел так испытующе и все еще ждал объяснений, дергаться было опасно.  
\- Кого-то, кто должен там быть, - наконец-то нашелся с ответом Мартинссон.   
\- Что это значит?  
\- Я не знаю, я просто рассказываю, что он говорил!  
Курт закатил глаза, разочарованно вздохнув. В этот момент случилось невозможное - Анн-Бритт подошла к телефону. Звонили из больницы: девушка, которую днем спас Курт, - Иса, - сбежала из палаты, и они толпой кинулись искать беглянку по горячим следам. Валландер сетовал на собственную недальновидность, жалел, что не выставил охрану, помянул Сведберга и бросил, обернувшись на Магнуса, что им и правда не помешало бы иногда видеть, что происходит за их спинами. После этого Валландера снова куда-то понесли черти, и Магнусу с Анн-Бритт оставалось, как обычно, только смотреть ему вслед. У Курта очень странно проявлялось чувство вины - чем больше ответственности за происходящее он перетягивал на себя, тем яростнее отвергал помощь окружающих, стремясь собственноручно разобраться со всеми проблемами. Естественно, это неизбежно тащило за собой новые, которые он тоже надеялся победить в одиночку.

 

Пока Курт строил из себя героя боевика, остальным приходилось заниматься менее заметной, но не менее важной работой. Мартинссон возглавлял оперативно-информационный центр и первые несколько часов после того, как в новостях появилась фотография Луизы с объявлением о ее розыске как ценного свидетеля, он даже за кофе не мог отлучиться. Телефон на его столе разрывался от звонков, как это обычно и бывает в случае, когда полицейские просят бдительных граждан поделиться своими наблюдениями. Почти в грубой форме пришлось просить герра Берга отложить консультацию по его полевому заданию, но в общем-то и без общения с ним голова Магнуса уже нещадно раскалывалась. Где-то в это время дежурная бригада сорвалась на выезд вместе с криминалистами - Курт не смог спасти Ису во второй раз. В участок, видимо, не смог вернуться тоже. Приехали судмедэксперты с телом, бригада, которая общалась с Валландером на месте и видела, как он поехал на своей машине в сторону Истада. А Курта всё не было.  
Не то чтобы кто-то сильно волновался: Валландер постоянно так делал, если был поглощен расследованием. Несмотря на это, у Магнуса несколько раз возникало желание позвонить ему, но он все время отдергивал руку от телефона, пока все-таки оно не взяло верх. Мартинссон решил, что Валландер не сломается, если ответит на один звонок.  
Курт наотрез отказался объяснить где он и что делает, но обещался скоро появиться в участке. Магнус нашел его уже в компании Хёглунд:   
\- Кажется, теперь мы знаем, куда ведут следы Луизы. В Копенгаген, - озвучил Мартинссон результат работы поисковой группы.   
\- В Копенгаген... - в задумчивости повторил Курт.  
\- Я передала фотографию в датские газеты, - вклинилась Анн-Бритт. - Ты бы это одобрил.  
\- У нас есть несколько прямых попаданий, - и они склонились над документами.  
\- Один человек думает, что видел ее в баре рядом с центральным вокзалом. Другой - водитель такси.   
\- Господи, дай нам передышку...  
«Ему бы отоспаться, что ли... Часов семь-восемь. А не ехать одному через датскую границу», - подумал Магнус, разглядывая Валландера вблизи. К счастью, это заметил не только он, но и Холгерссон. Поэтому с официальным визитом в Данию направили еще и Мартинссона - не столько для того, чтобы помочь в операции, сколько для гарантии того, что Валландер не уснет за рулем по дороге обратно.  
Пока шли к машине, они с Куртом спорили, кто сядет за руль, и Магнус внезапно даже для самого себя поступил как мудрый человек - не стал спорить с идиотом, а Валландер в своем упрямстве был именно идиотом. Просто Курту надо было что-то делать, и на пассажирском сидении он бы весь извелся за несколько часов дороги, не ощущая в своих руках хоть какого-то контроля над ситуацией.   
В Копенгаген они ехали под аккомпанемент работающего двигателя и шума асфальта под колесами. Когда Магнус потянулся к магнитоле включить радио, Валландер не позволил - ему нужно было подумать. Курт был полон мрачной решимости разобраться со всем и сразу. Он был так уверен, что Луиза даст все ответы на его вопросы, что Магнуса слушал мало и отвечал невпопад. И тот вскоре оставил попытки разговорить старшего инспектора.  
Дальше была эпичная сцена в ночном клубе. Магнус до сих пор не мог понять, как можно было так стормозить и не разглядеть парня в платье и парике? Стоило симпатичной особе мило улыбнуться Курту и похлопать ресницами, как из его головы тут же вылетели азы общения с возможными подозреваемыми. Да что там, элементарная осторожность покинула его с той же стремительностью. Это при том, что он уговорил датских коллег и Магнуса пустить его в клуб одного, чтобы поговорить с «девушкой» тет-а-тет. Черт, у Курта даже с трансами ничего не получалось! Ну все, Мартинссон умывает руки.   
\- Смыл грим, снял парик, поправил одежду - и из туалета вышел мужчина, - объяснял Курт благодарным слушателям причины его фееричного провала в Дании.   
\- Ты бы, конечно, его заметил, когда выходил из туалета, если бы ты смотрел, - серьезно сказал Магнус, не сдержав сокрушенного вздоха.  
«Потратить на дорогу 4 часа и так позорно все слить! Ай да Валландер!» - но тут же на смену этой пришла другая мысль:   
\- Сведберг трахал трансвестита... Вау.  
У Магнуса в голове не укладывалось, как можно было несколько лет сохнуть по Курту Валландеру и иметь интимную связь с кем-то, кто переодевается женщиной. Где здесь логика? Или Сведберг думал от противного, приглашая к себе в кровать женственного парня, чтобы хотя бы на время забыть о своей фатальной влюбленности в вечно грубого и небритого начальника.   
Непонятно, к чему относился неодобрительный взгляд Курта - к упоминанию его промаха или к обсуждению предпочтений Калле в постели. Магнус его проигнорировал и вернулся к составлению фоторобота «Луизы». Хёглунд внимательно наблюдала за происходящим на мониторе, а Курт сидел рядом и изображал овощ. Он был, видимо, настолько уставшим, что даже к кофе не притронулся.   
И тут зазвонил телефон. Анн-Бритт пощелкивала пальцами, Курт сосредоточенно дышал, прерываясь на долгие зевки, а Магнус отсчитывал последние секунды своего терпения. Нет, серьезно - никто, кроме него, в этом огромном полицейском управлении не мог подойти к столу, поднять руку и снять трубку? Это же так трудно - открыть рот и произнести «Алло!». Такому в полицейской академии не учат.   
Магнус успел мысленно проворчаться, а телефон все еще продолжал звонить. Он глянул на аппарат через плечо, надеясь, что тот сконфузится и заткнется, но не тут-то было! Тогда Магнус прибег к запрещенному приему: вскинул брови и жалостливым взглядом посмотрел на коллег. Кажется, Курт уснул с открытыми глазами, а Анн-Бритт была абсолютно бездушна к его страданиям. Печально вздохнув и стукнув мышкой об стол, Мартинссон поплелся выполнять свой главный долг в этом проклятом месте - долг секретарши.  
\- Ладно, я отвечу. Полиция Истада. Мартинссон, - и тут, на этих волшебных звуках, Курт соизволил обернуться к нему. У Валландера были опухшие глаза, но он так старательно буравил Мартинссона взглядом, словно надеялся телепатически подключиться к беседе.   
\- Что? - переспросил Магнус в трубку. Курт недовольно топтался на месте - с телепатией у него сегодня не заладилось.

 

Узкая белая полоска песка и колыхающиеся на ветру травы, море и теплый ветер - очень романтичная обстановка, если на секунду забыть о трех телах, лежащих в обрамлении этого пейзажа. В принципе, понятно, почему молодожены выбрали именно этот уголок почти девственной шведской природы для свадебного фотосета. Магнусу не дали ни полюбоваться живописным видом, ни поужасаться жестокости убийства. Его оставили у кареты скорой помощи, потому что фотограф, к сожалению, своего имени и фамилии назвать уже не мог.  
\- Да, было бы здорово. Хорошо, ладно, - поблагодарил по телефону Магнус девушку из канцелярии, краем глаза замечая, как, утопая в золотистом песке, к нему подбирается Курт, и сам пошел ему навстречу.   
\- Что мы знаем о фотографе?  
\- Его зовут Рольф Хааг. У него студия в Сюрбрюнене.  
\- Надо узнать, говорил ли он кому-нибудь, где это будет. Нам нужно шевелиться, - скомандовал Валландер, садясь в машину.  
\- Хорошо, я этим займусь.  
Курт завел свой вольво, зыркнул на Магнуса и хлопнул дверью. Только начинаешь вести себя, как хороший мальчик - тут же вызываешь подозрение у начальства. Ну что он делает не так? Не делает ничего - плохо, делает, как говорят - тоже плохо. Валландеру одинаково сложно угодить что в рабочем плане, что в личном.   
Он прокопался с поисками друзей и родственников убитых почти до вечера. С супругами все было просто - их ждали родители и гости, а вот с окружением фотографа пришлось повозиться.

 

Мартинссон знал, что его, стремительно несущегося по коридору, не заметить сложно. Вот и Валландер рано заприметил его, когда они со Свеном и Анн-Бритт просматривали фото на «никоне» Хаага. Наверное, опасался, что Магнус не успеет вовремя затормозить и врежется в них.  
\- Я нашел помощницу, - торжественно объявил Магнус.  
\- Чью? - не понял Курт.  
\- Фотографа, - это же было очевидно!  
\- Так, - сказал Курт, отобрав у Магнуса папку с делом. Открыл ее, мельком просмотрел первую страницу и тут же отбросил на стол. - Хорошо, встретимся с ней как можно быстрее.  
И стоило ли все это искать, распечатывать и подшивать в папку, чтобы Курт прочел фамилию и адрес? Магнус приложил даже свои измышления к досье этой женщины, и все это осталось печально лежать на столе. К черту! В следующий раз он выпишет телефон и фамилию на стикер - оперативно, и Курт не утомится читать.   
Магнус понимал, что, в отличие от коллег, он с каждым прожитым днем все проще относится к смерти Калле. Он не был бездушным, скорее, для него это было в порядке вещей - люди приходят и уходят, и это естественный ход жизни. Сведберг мертв, и этого ничто не изменит. Да, он был неотъемлемой частью команды, но им надо двигаться дальше. Все равно его место рано или поздно займет кто-нибудь другой, а потом и тот в лучшем случае останется фотографией на доске почета. Да и с ними произойдет то же самое. Как ни старался, Магнус не мог понять той глубины сопереживания, в которую Курт погружался, расследуя каждое убийство. Может быть, это помогало и подталкивало старшего инспектора к совершению трудовых подвигов и положительно влияло на статистику отдела, но весь этот излишний драматизм мешал жить самому Валландеру, отнимая у него силы и желание что-то делать для себя.  
С этими мыслями Мартинссон направился в кафетерий за чем-нибудь вредным и желательно сладким - ему предстояло еще очень много работы, и он планировал схлестнуться с ней при поддержке целой армии глюкозы в крови.

 

Магнус с большим удовольствием отправился бы домой (кстати, когда он там последний раз был?), но вечером их ждала еще одна планерка.  
\- Он проникает в жизнь других людей без их ведома, - задумчиво вещал Валландер. - Он срывает их маски, раскрывает их секреты.  
«Оберон подери, да сколько можно? Из пустого в порожнее. Уже десять минут одно и то же разными словами... Это уже не мозговой штурм, а коллективный мозговой привал. Я сейчас усну. Сказать, что ли, что-нибудь? Иначе он никогда не сменит пластинку...»  
Поигрывая карандашом, Магнус важно изрек:   
\- Вся эта история - мешанина из секретов, - здесь очень уместно смотрелась пауза. - Эти наряды и костюмы, пара на пляже, подростки в лесу, - и здесь тоже. - Луиза - самый большой секрет.   
\- Много ли знал Сведберг? - обратился ко всем и ни к кому Найберг, влезая в картинный монолог Магнуса.  
\- Я думаю, что все случилось из-за Сведберга.  
«Это сейчас кто сказал? Смотрите-ка, Хёглунд проснулась!»  
\- Вот как это было: он любит этого парня-трансвестита, ему стыдно. Он хочет порвать отношения. Луиза его ненавидит за это и хочет отомстить.  
«Да просто шекспировские страсти...»  
\- И он убивает семерых невинных людей, - снова встрял Свен.  
\- Он психопат, мы это знаем, - вступился за версию Хёглунд Курт.  
\- Окей, мы знаем его секрет, - не стал спорить умный Найберг. - Как он узнал их секреты? Никто не знал, где они будут.  
\- Кроме них самих, - Магнусу тоже хотелось поучаствовать в обсуждении или хотя бы показать, что он тоже умеет говорить всякое.  
\- Какой его следующий шаг? - устала от их дебатов Лиза.  
\- Он никуда не убежит, - с уверенностью ответил Валландер. - Это точно. У меня такое чувство, что он хочет раскрыть себя сейчас, но ему нужно решить, как и когда.   
\- И кому, - добавила Холгерссон.  
«И подготовить шоу».  
\- Есть еще один вопрос, - все с таким же серьезным лицом обратился к Курту Найберг. - Почему он не убил тебя?  
На этот вопрос Валландер ответа не знал. Он производил такое впечатление, словно не понимал, где находится и что здесь забыл - его мысли витали где-то далеко отсюда - между горячей пиццей и раскрытым убийством. Совместными усилиями удалось уговорить Курта поехать домой. Вернулся он минуты через полторы, еще более возбужденный и взъерошенный, чем был до этого.   
\- Сходи в студию фотографа. Мне нужно письмо молодоженов, и мне нужен его конверт!  
\- Но как я?.. - бескомпромиссность приказа и неожиданная смена тона для Мартинссона оказались настолько неожиданными, что он даже не смог придумать достойный ответ. Он только смотрел на Курта с непониманием во взгляде.   
\- Достань их! Даже если тебе придется сунуть нос в каждое мусорное ведро в Сконе!  
Помимо его воли карандаш, который Магнус так увлеченно и ловко крутил все совещание, выпал из пальцев с глухим звуком. В таком состоянии даже ему не пришло бы в голову перечить Валландеру.  
На всякий случай подождав, пока Курт и Анн-Бритт унесутся проверять очередную гениальную теорию Валландера, Мартинссон тоже отправился выполнять данное ему поручение, граничащее с нереальностью. Даже с его прежними способностями это было бы сложновато, что уж говорить о сейчас, когда от них и следа не осталось.  
У самого здания управления Магнус чуть не сбил с ног Линду Валландер, настолько он торопился побыстрее разобраться с неприятной задачей. С Линдой они были знакомы, но довольно поверхностно. Она периодически навещала отца на работе и успевала перекинуться с симпатичным младшим инспектором парой слов. Линду интересовали мужчины двух типов: красивые и те, которые так или иначе не нравились ее отцу. Магнус замечательно попадал в обе категории. Когда он только пришел работать в управление, Курт их представил друг другу, и с тех пор Мартинссону хватало одного Валландера в его жизни.  
\- Привет! Папа у себя? - девушка выглядела усталой, но как обычно жизнерадостной.  
\- Вы разминулись, он только что отчалил по адресу. Думаю, вернется скоро.  
\- Я подожду?  
\- Конечно. Попроси Эббу, она тебе кофе нальет...  
\- Что у вас здесь происходит? - спросила Линда, заметив, что Магнус порывается бежать дальше. - Я слышала про девушку в новостях... Это ужасно.  
\- Мы как раз работаем над этим, - преувеличенно серьезно ответил Мартинссон. - В основном, конечно, твой отец. Ты знаешь, как это бывает: Курт куда-то несется без объяснений и все бегут за ним.  
\- Знаю. Это меня и беспокоит, - Линда задумчиво посмотрела на носки своих туфель. - Он и так о себе не думает, а на время расследования и вовсе забывает...  
Так, это могло затянуться надолго.  
\- Извини, но мне правда надо идти. Если я не сделаю то, что просил Курт, мне придется сбежать из города и сменить имя.  
\- Да, прости, что заболтала, - смутилась Линда. - Удачи там, куда ты так летишь.  
«Если бы я все еще мог летать, это было бы гораздо более актуальное пожелание».

 

\- Господи, чего я только не натерпелся из-за этого конверта.  
Магнус рассчитывал появиться в управлении под звуки фанфар, но стоило ему переступить порог, как он тут же понял: все самое интересное уже произошло без него. Курт ходил по кабинету из угла в угол и в ответ на его триумфальную речь победителя приложил палец к губам, демонстрируя незаинтересованность в его находке. Ох, это вечное «поди туда, не знаю куда, и принеси то, не знаю что» и даже «спасибо» за это не получи.  
Магнус посмотрел на него с нескрываемой обидой и замолк. Какой смысл продолжать, если это никому не надо? Служебный телефон снова желал внимания, выражая его трезвоном. Магнус злобно скинул с плеч тренч единым движением и небрежно бросил его на спинку стула, в то время как телефон все еще, конечно же, продолжал звонить. Никого не волнует, что он только что пришел и устал как собака, копаясь в мусорных контейнерах - все будто разом оглохли. Вздохнув, Магнус обреченно сдернул трубку с рычага:  
\- Да! - гаркнул он в динамик. - Одну секунду. Это тебя.  
Курт помотал головой:  
\- Не сейчас.  
С трудом удержавшись от того, чтобы не высказать Валландеру все, что он думает о нем и его отношении к людям, он спокойно ответил в трубку:  
\- Боюсь, он сейчас не может подойти к телефону.  
«И возможно, не сможет больше никогда».  
\- Я звоню с почты, это очень важно, - отозвались на другом конце провода.  
\- Он говорит, что это важно. Это кто-то с почты, - не понимая толком, что происходит, передал Магнус слова звонившего. Словно по волшебству, Курт сразу подкинулся и вырвал телефон из его рук. Магнус чувствовал себя назойливым секретарем, выполняющим обязанности интеркома.  
\- Да! - пробормотал Курт. - Спасибо!   
Он невидящим взглядом окинул коллег и с неверием в голосе произнес:  
\- Это он.

 

К дому Аке они приехали в сопровождении двух патрульных машин и собаки. Как только Магнус сломал засов на двери (наконец-то!), сигнализация истошно завопила. Они обошли оба этажа, осторожничая и проверяя комнату за комнатой. От Валландера Магнусу невольно передался азарт ищейки, наконец-то взявшей след: столько времени отнял, личных струн в душах следственной группы задел и неприятностей причинил этот гаденыш, что его поимка невольно вызывала какую-то буйную, мрачную радость. Мартинссон даже позабыл о том, что почти не внес вклада в этот результат. Воздух в доме был тяжелым, или, по крайней мере, Магнусу так казалось. Атмосфера чем-то напоминала квартиру Сведберга после его убийства - как будто вокруг витала та же самая ненависть, только более разреженная. Типовые домики в милом районе - никто и подумать не мог, что это убежище настоящего чудовища.   
Аскетичная обстановка, мертвенно-белые стены - у Магнуса сразу возникли ассоциации с больницей, настолько здесь все было стерильно. И кроме этого, ничто не намекало на то, что у хозяина воистину убийственное хобби. Ничто, кроме той комнаты, в которую заглянул Курт и которую они с Анн-Бритт сначала приняли за кладовку.   
Скорее всего, это должно было быть гардеробной, так как проход загораживала ширма из разнообразной женской одежды, с безумной педантичностью завернутой в полиэтилен. Полиэтиленом была покрыта и большая часть комнаты, которая скрывалась за этой своеобразной заслонкой. Раздражающий звук вентилятора и шуршание пластика заглушали их шаги, пока они проникали в тайну того, кто привык жить тайнами других. Комната была обустроена так, словно здесь обитала небольшая стая шпионов: килограммы ксерокопий чужих писем и открыток, сейф для бумаг, копировальный аппарат и не выключенный компьютер. Довершал картину стеллаж с париками, покоящимися на болванчиках и явно часто используемыми. Горящая лампа у трюмо, работающий системник и вентилятор кричали о том, что хозяин оставил дом недавно, скорее всего - когда услышал сирены полицейских машин.  
Магнус подошел к ближайшему столу, с интересом рассматривая ксерокопии:  
\- Он, должно быть, собирал эти вещи годами.  
«А я еще жаловался, что потонул в бумажной работе...»  
\- Он собирал секреты других людей... - отозвался Валландер, но снова пропал в своих мыслях. Однако, Мартинссон обнаружил кое-что, что в этот раз явно могло его заинтересовать.  
\- Курт! - качество копии было ужасным, но Валландера на фото он все равно узнал. Протянув ему распечатку, Магнус вернулся к той пачке бумаг, поверх которых она лежала, и обнаружил под ней нечто, что его встревожило, потому что копией не являлось.  
\- Эта открытка адресована тебе, - он протянул старшему инспектору находку. - Она от Линды.   
Лицо Валландера тут же изменилось, как будто догадка ударила по больному месту.  
\- Моя рубашка... Она пошла за моей рубашкой! - задушено прохрипел он и ринулся прочь из комнаты, чуть не сбив Хёглунд с ног. Сначала озадаченный, Магнус только и смог, что рассмотреть адрес на открытке и рассеянно глянуть на туристический снимок на лицевой стороне, прежде чем в голове у него щелкнуло, и он понял, куда с такой стремительностью бросился Курт. Мариягатан... Это совсем близко.   
Он тоже пулей вылетел из комнаты, бросив на ходу вконец растерявшейся Хёглунд:  
\- Бери всех, подъезжайте к дому Курта!  
А по Валландеру и не скажешь, что он может так быстро бегать! Мартинссону так и не удалось его догнать, несмотря на то, что он ненадолго задержался в доме Ларстама. Ему пришлось огибать квартал, чтобы добраться до нужной улицы - наверняка Валландер бросился наперерез, через кусты и участки. Он мог бы последовать его примеру, но боялся заплутать в незнакомом районе. Кто знает, что за это недолгое время могло бы случиться?  
Впрочем, он и так нашел нужный дом уже в самый разгар событий. Он не строил в голове никаких картин относительно того, что его может ждать. Единственное, что Магнус знал точно - там может быть опасно. Достав из кобуры пистолет и сняв его с предохранителя, он двинулся к крыльцу дома Курта. Дверь была открыта настежь, и, кажется, кто-то говорил - он не узнал голоса и не разобрал слов, неловко ступил на порог, по уставу «прилипая» плечом сначала к самой двери, затем к косяку.  
\- ...А теперь вы можете видеть меня, Валландер. Можете видеть меня... До конца своих дней!  
Будто неведомая сила сорвала Магнуса с места при звуках «пустых» выстрелов, бросая в один-единственный рывок с громогласным:  
\- Курт, пригнись!  
Понял он, что выстрелы раздаются не только в его голове, но и в реальности только тогда, когда, словно в замедленном движении, на груди Аке Ларстама расцвели два красных цветка из порванной одежды, сквозь которую прошли пули. Глухого удара от падения тела Магнус уже не слышал, как не слышал и того, как Курт бухнулся коленками об пол, обнимая дочь. Он мелко трясся, наблюдая за этой сценой и ничего не слыша, пока Валландер не оглянулся на него. Только тогда, продолжая подрагивать, кажется, каждой мышцей, он смог опустить оружие и выскользнуть за дверь.   
К горлу резко подступила тошнота от осознания содеянного. Или, может быть, виной всему одномоментный выброс адреналина в кровь и испуг от собственной реакции. В любом случае, он надеялся, что Курт простит ему то, что его вывернуло прямо на крыльце. Нещадно проблевавшись, Мартинссон, все еще согнувшись и опираясь на колени руками, затуманенным взглядом наблюдал, как останавливаются у дома патрульные - вероятно, они слышали выстрелы. Из одной из машин с бледным лицом выскочила Анн-Бритт, сразу начав о чем-то расспрашивать Магнуса, но он не понимал ни слова. Ему хватило сил только на то, чтобы выпрямиться и пальцем указать внутрь дома.   
Как-то он по-другому себе представлял, что значит быть героем...

 

В следующий раз с Валландером они увиделись только в церкви на похоронах Сведберга. За прошедшие несколько дней от Курта он не слышал ни звонка, ни благодарности и даже приглашение на похороны получил от Холгерссон. Оно и понятно: Валландеру нужно было закончить начатое, заполнив целую гору бумаг, и отбиться от настойчивого предложения Лизы пройти психологическую реабилитацию, а еще отправить перенесшую шок дочь куда-нибудь, где она сможет прийти в себя. Да и самому Магнусу, если честно, не помешало бы восстановить душевное равновесие, а потому вспоминал он о Курте нечасто, и служебное расследование по факту убийства было тому лишь одной из причин.  
К различного рода храмам Магнус всегда относился с подозрением и старался там не появляться, поэтому почти всю службу он крутил головой по сторонам, рассматривая скромное внутреннее убранство Истадской церкви и ее прихожан. Созерцание помогало ему отвлечься от своих мыслей. Последнее время он готов был заниматься чем угодно, лишь бы не думать о минувших событиях. Магнус почти убедил себя в том, что все это случилось не с ним и он не имеет никакого отношения к тому, что по его вине человека из крови и плоти так же положат в деревянный ящик и закопают в землю. Варварские человеческие обычаи.  
Когда они подошли к гробу, покрытому шведским флагом, чтобы возложить цветы, Курт был последним и дождался, пока другие отойдут, чтобы оставить свой цветок. Магнус видел, что и обратно по проходу он шел отдельно от всех. Казалось, будто что-то не отпускало его и не давало покинуть церковь. Мартинссон остановился у прохода, выжидательно на него оглянувшись. Курт поймал на себе его взгляд и, видимо, придя внутренне к какому-то соглашению, последовал за ним.  
На улице было жарко, а в высокой траве стрекотали кузнечики, которым не было никакого дела ни до людских горестей, ни до звона колоколов, сзывающих на панихиду. Лето еще было в самом разгаре, и вся природа вокруг исполняла гимн любви к жизни. Магнус глубоко вдохнул горячий воздух, свободный от удушающего запаха благовоний, и почувствовал себя немного лучше.  
Холгерссон приостановилась, развернувшись к нему, и тихо спросила:  
\- Ты в порядке?  
\- Да, спасибо, - ответил он и почти искренне улыбнулся. За все это время Лиза была единственной, кто задал ему подобный вопрос. Как будто то, что он сделал, было обычным делом для этих людей или они просто не желали, чтобы это касалось их. Он чувствовал, что в общении с коллегами появилась дистанция, преодолеть которую он сейчас был просто не в состоянии, а потому - даже не пытался. Магнус не знал, как нужно себя вести в подобных ситуациях. Чего люди ожидают от человека, который невольно стал убийцей? Было гораздо проще отстраниться, делать вид, что все хорошо и он в порядке, и притворяться дальше, что он все сделал уберправильно и ничуть об этом не сожалеет. Все равно никого, кроме Курта, там не было. Никто не мог видеть его в тот момент и понять, что он пережил, а Валландеру было сейчас не до него. Тот и со своими проблемами разобраться не мог - зачем ему еще и проблемы Магнуса Мартинссона?  
\- Нам стоит выпить, - вдруг подал голос Курт и стушевался под градом посыпавшихся на него отговорок.  
Магнус промолчал, растянув губы в еще одной неловкой улыбке. Он сейчас тоже был не в том состоянии, чтобы решать чужие проблемы. Валландер так и остался стоять один на дорожке, ведущей к церкви. Магнус попросил Найберга подвезти его домой.

 

Мартинссон сидел дома уже третий день, размышляя вот над какой вещью: случается так, что нужно что-то сделать и кто-то должен взять на себя ответственность за это что-то. Как так получилось, что в этот раз этим кем-то оказался он?   
Маршрут от кровати до холодильника за эти несколько суток стал таким знакомым, что он, кажется, мог пройти его с закрытыми глазами. Это при том, что ни спать, ни есть ему не хотелось - он делал это на автомате, равно как и смотрел телевизор, зависал в интернете и читал книги. Магнусу зверски, нестерпимо хотелось, чтобы кто-нибудь пришел и сказал ему, что нужно делать теперь. Все эти связи, которые он успел наладить с миром людей почти за год своего пребывания здесь, разом оказались оборваны, и там, где раньше ему виделось знакомое и близкое, теперь все казалось враждебным, непонятным или бессмысленным.   
Зачем нужно было это делать? Зачем одни люди убивают других? Пока ты не участвуешь в этом спектакле, тебе кажется, что все это имеет какой-то смысл. Но что реально изменилось от того, что Аке Ларстама не стало? Мир стал лучше? Магнус почувствовал себя лучше? Или Курт Валландер вдруг осознал, какая прекрасная штука жизнь? Ничего из вышеперечисленного. Только позабытый всеми Мартинссон, пальцы которого все еще помнили, как нажимали на спусковой крючок. Как бы пафосно это ни звучало, он совершил необратимый акт зла, и нет никакого противодействия во вселенной, которое могло бы его нейтрализовать. Насилие, по сути своей, противоречило его природе. Он сам не знал, что заставило его выстрелить в Ларстама, но ему очень хотелось спросить Валландера, какого хрена тот не проверил пистолет? Если бы почтальон осуществил задуманное, то в Курте появилась бы пара лишних дырок и задавать ему вопросы стало бы не так интересно.   
Конечно, если подумать, вмешайся он на полминуты позже, и Курта с Линдой могло бы и не быть. Магнус так и не мог понять, расстраивало его это или нет. Вроде бы, нет людей, которые вызывают проблему - нет проблемы, но пройти мимо и сделать вид, что он ничего не видел, он не мог. Во-первых - это совсем не гарантировало, что Курт унесет с собой в могилу то, что отделяет Магнуса от его прошлой жизни до попадания в Истад. Никогда нельзя предугадать, какую партию сыграет старушка Смерть и сможет ли преждевременная кончина одного занудного полицейского спасти целый город. Искать ответы экспериментальным путем Магнус не собирался. К тому же не факт, что гибель инспектора и его дочери не повиснет на совести Магнуса еще более тяжким грузом, чем смерть маньяка. Из двух зол всегда следует выбирать меньшее.   
Ну вот Курт все еще ходит, дышит, не следит за собой, не питает особых симпатий к окружающим и иллюзий в отношении своего будущего, а также игнорирует бесплатную помощь психолога. Его чуть не убили, но чудесное спасение ни разу не преобразило его. Мировоззрение Валландера все так же вращалось вокруг мелкой группки интересов, большую часть которых по-прежнему удовлетворяла работа. Пожалуй, она могла удовлетворить все, кроме одного - работа не могла с ним переспать. Точнее, Курту, видимо, просто не приходило в голову, что даже это недоразумение можно решить, воспользовавшись ресурсами, доступными непосредственно с рабочего места. Кстати, действительно, почему ему это раньше не пришло в голову? Он бы столько времени и сил сэкономил на этих женщинах, если бы попробовал помочь Курту в этом непростом деле собственными силами. Может быть, это сделало бы Валландера более счастливым или расслабленным, если уж не спасение дочери?  
Мысль показалась ему не столько абсурдной посреди всего этого хаоса в голове, сколько забавной. Он даже выполз из своего логова и сходил в один из местных секс-шопов за глубоко тонированными стеклами, принеся оттуда небольшой тюбик любриканта, который оставил стоять в одном из ванных шкафчиков. На всякий случай. Вдруг он все-таки настолько упал духом, что уже не будет испытывать никаких эмоций, которые смогут помешать ему использовать тюбик по назначению? В любом случае, все остальные способы, которыми можно было воздействовать на Курта, он исчерпал. Если ему придется зайти так далеко и облажаться, то уже ничто не заставит его вернуться на это поле боя. Он просто опустит руки и будет сидеть, смиренно дожидаясь, когда придет его время.  
Вдвойне обидно было то, что Курт, по всей видимости, о нем все это время даже не думал, а вот Магнус о Курте думать перестать не мог. Ему было горько, что он не получил от Валландера той поддержки, которую сам старался оказать. Конечно, от добра добра не ищут, но Курт мог бы соблюсти хотя бы элементарные правила вежливости: позвонить, прислать электронное письмо - да хотя бы sms!   
Да, этого текстового добра хватало от остальных коллег, но это была формальность: они сочувствовали своему собрату-полицейскому, понимая, что когда-нибудь они могут оказаться на его месте и будут испытывать примерно то же самое. Специфические реакции самого Магнуса, каким он был за пределами работы, вряд ли их волновали - для этого им нужно было бы быть как минимум приятелями. Но приятелями они не были.   
А вот Курт, черт бы его побрал, был! Мог бы и заехать в один из тех первых вечеров, когда Мартинссон, оставшись наедине с собой, готов был лезть на стены и из шкуры вон, лишь бы не слышать собственных мыслей. Но нет! Вместо этого он являлся только в голову Магнуса и даже там ничего не делал, кроме того, что раздражал еще сильнее. Во сне к нему должно было являться лицо Ларстама, а вместо этого он видел Валландера, обнимающего Линду. Ему, Магнусу, всегда доставался беглый, почти невидящий взгляд через плечо.   
Честно говоря, Мартинссон запутался не только в том, что делать, но и в том, что чувствовать. В одном он был уверен - он никогда еще не ощущал себя таким одиноким. Он не мог связаться со своими старыми друзьями и подозревал, что его нынешние проблемы будут им попросту не понятны.   
Ближе к концу своего внепланового отпуска Магнус определился лишь с тем, что его это всё откровенно достало. Он устал, он не мог никого видеть и дико хотел очутиться дома, и отчаяние от невозможности этого поглотило его с головой. Им завладела апатия, ему не хотелось больше ничего решать - только плыть по течению и ждать, когда все закончится.  
Магнус вышел на работу за два дня до того, как кончилась его временная отставка, потому что преступность не дремала и отпуск не брала. Да и у него самого, несмотря на проснувшуюся мизантропию, просто уже не было сил находиться целыми сутками наедине со своими демонами. В управлении все было по-прежнему: коллеги исчерпали свои лимиты сочувствия, а Курт просто свалил на него парочку плевых дел и убежал разбираться с новым убийством. Ничего не изменилось. 

 

В отличие от Валландера, жившего в старом историческом районе Истада, Мартинссон обитал в более современной части города, где мало кто владел отдельными домами. В основном это была молодежь, снимавшая квартиры в небольших, но добротно отстроенных двухэтажках. Зато в каждой имелся непривычный для Истада домофон с камерой, а потому Магнус не питал никаких иллюзий относительно того, кого же принесло поздним вечером к нему да еще и без предварительного звонка. Курт, будучи, видимо, персональной частью его наказания, наконец-то добрался до него в самом последнем оплоте свободы от работы и от истории его, Мартинссона, поражений. И настиг уже в тот момент, когда Магнус почти убедил себя в том, что не ждет его.  
«Я сдаюсь...» - простонал он мысленно, заворачивая вместо кухни, куда шел до того, как прозвучала трель домофона, в ванную. Там его ждал купленный еще неделю назад плоский тюбик. Все ведь к тому и шло - он сам так решил, - так что какая разница, когда это произойдет - при удобном случае или неудобном? Натянув потрепанные джинсы и футболку и бросив в карман смазку, Магнус открыл дверь неожиданно робко постучавшему в нее через пару минут после звонка Валландеру.  
В руках Курт держал, как оказалось, бутылку с каким-то крепким алкоголем. Судя по цвету - виски, но этикетку Мартинссон не видел да и форму бутылки не узнал - наверное, что-то в меру дорогое. Рассмотрев «скромные дары», Магнус поднял взгляд к лицу старшего инспектора, все эти секунды тактично молчавшего: он то ли не желал говорить первым, то ли не знал, что сказать. Это выражение Валландера Магнус знал хорошо - «особо терзающее чувство вины», в котором Мартинссону совершенно не хотелось больше разбираться. В отличие от «просто терзающего чувства вины» - более мягкой версии, доступной для созерцания только Линде, этот подвид обычно кусал Курта за самые болезненные и жизненно важные места и не давал покоя всем в отделе, заставляя даже Лизу седеть вдвое быстрее.  
\- Ты запомнил мой адрес с первого раза? - безразлично спросил Магнус, приглашая Валландера внутрь.  
\- Если честно - нет. В управлении спросил, - замялся Курт. Другого Магнус и не ожидал. Значит, все еще было не настолько плохо и безнадежно. - Я думаю, это нам понадобится, - Курт поставил на стол бутылку Jameson, пройдя в кухню вслед за все таким же безэмоциональным Мартинссоном.  
Магнус на секунду задумался о том, для чего именно им понадобится литр виски, но больше его волновало, как ему не вскрыться прямо перед Валландером, явившимся с несвоевременно подцепленной где-то безумной идеей поговорить «по душам». Магнус не хотел ни о чем говорить - слишком поздно. И теперь это только его заноза. Она глубоко ушла под кожу, и только он чувствует, что она еще там, в то время как другим ее не видно.  
\- Я не планировал сегодня пить, - Мартинссон плюхнулся на дешевый стул из Икеи (впрочем, других вариантов мебели в его квартире, кроме дешевого чего-нибудь из Икеи, и не было) и уставился на Курта, присевшего напротив.  
\- Придется записать в ежедневник, - бесцеремонно не согласился Валландер, цапнув с кухонной стойки рядом с раковиной две кружки и примостив их на стол. Магнус только вздохнул, но останавливать его не стал. С неприятным хрустом, словно шейка маленького животного, повернулась отвинчиваемая пробка, и пахнущая спиртом жидкость забулькала в кружках. Жуткое кощунство - пить виски из кружек, но Магнусу явно придется с этим смириться. - Пей. Ты ужасно выглядишь последние дни, Магнус, и ведешь себя странно. Я же вижу.  
\- Видишь? - Мартинссон помнил, что вчера в управлении была младшая Валландер и попыталась накормить его сладостями, досадуя, что не смогла увидеться с ним раньше. - Линда подсказала?   
\- Линда, - не стал спорить и врать дальше Валландер. - Но это не меняет дела - ты выглядишь отвратительно.  
Курт и правда хочет сыграть роль участкового психолога? Да, ему действительно стоит выпить перед этим. Он осторожно отпил виски из кружки, даже не поморщившись, беря ее так, словно он просто намеревается попить из нее чай. А что еще прикажете делать с такой тарой?  
\- Это пройдет. И мне оно не мешает работать, если ты об этом.  
\- А жить?  
\- Да вроде пока с собой кончать не собираюсь.  
Валландер посмотрел на него мрачно и с осуждением, как будто он сообщил, что уже заготовил веревку и мыло и пометил в календаре день, когда оставит прощальную записку. Также во взгляде Курта была и боль, которую Магнус счел отголоском скорби по покинувшему мир Сведбергу, и тоска, которой ему было не с кем поделиться, но очень хотелось.  
\- Поверь старому больному человеку - не старайся со всем справиться в одиночку.   
\- Ты не настолько старый и больной, чтобы я тебе поверил.  
\- Я всегда так делал, - игнорируя комментарий Магнуса, продолжил Курт. - Калле вел себя так же, и у тебя перед глазами примеры того, к чему приводит подобное поведение. Мне даже страшно сказать, насколько мы со Сведбергом были похожи.  
\- Ты тоже трансвестита трахал? - лучшая защита своего мирка - нападение на чужой. Если Валландера не остановить в его метафизических излияниях, они оба в них утонут.   
Курт посмотрел на него большими глазами и подлил им обоим еще виски.  
\- Не в трансвеститах дело, а в том, что нельзя держать все эмоции в себе.  
\- Когда ты злишься, это слышно даже в соседнем здании, - невозмутимо напомнил Мартинссон.  
\- Не эмоции, ладно, я не так выразился. Чувства. Чувства нельзя в себе держать! - пояснил Курт, отпивая из своей кружки.   
\- Тебе-то откуда знать? Ты всегда так делаешь.  
\- И горько расплачиваюсь за это! Думаешь, мне легко было узнать, что мой старинный друг все эти годы был в меня... ко мне неравнодушен? Столько лет работать с человеком, доверять ему...  
«Ага, в душ вместе ходить, мыло при нем поднимать...»  
\- ...и в итоге обнаружить, что совсем ничего не знаешь о его жизни! Я был настолько занят своими проблемами, а человеку рядом было плохо, и он пытался найти у меня помощи, а я, получается, оттолкнул его в единственный момент, когда ему нужна была рука друга.  
\- Ему от тебя не только рука нужна была...  
\- Ты хотя бы малейшее почтение выказать можешь?  
\- О чем ты подумал? - Магнус невольно поднял брови. От себя он еще мог ожидать пошлости, но в исполнении Курта в такой момент... - Кто еще из нас двоих не выказывает почтения? Я, вообще-то, про то, что ему не помощь твоя нужна была, а ты сам. Чтоб ты на него внимание обратил. В этом я его, кстати, могу понять - от тебя даже заслуженного комплимента не дождешься. Прости, но на месте Калле ты был бы последним человеком, к которому я бы пошел, - конечно, сейчас он противоречил сам себе, но у них-то с Куртом другая ситуация!   
Валландер вмиг вернулся из дебрей пафоса на землю, посерьезнев взглядом и лицом.  
\- Магнус... - странным голосом протянул Курт.  
\- Эдвард? - пискнул Магнус, стараясь не заржать.  
\- Что? Какой Эдвард?!  
\- Каллен. Ты все равно не смотрел этот фильм, - распиваемый виски давал о себе знать, к тому же Магнус устал от занудства.  
Валландер нахмурился.  
\- Ты скорее задохнешься, чем не пошутишь, да? Магнус, хотя бы на минуту сосредоточься. Если тебе есть что сказать...  
\- «Говорите сейчас или умолчите навеки», - невесело усмехнулся Мартинссон, цитируя известную церковную клятву.   
\- Лучше скажи это сейчас, не дожидаясь, пока кого-нибудь из нас убьют.  
\- Пока? А ты даже сейчас не можешь обойтись без фатализма, да? - это могло бы быть еще одной шуткой черного юмора, если бы Магнус не был так серьезен. И если бы его это так не задевало, напоминая о том, что привело их сейчас к неловкому и - как казалось Мартинссону теперь - абсолютно не нужному разговору.   
\- Все мы смертны. И каждый раз, когда я смотрю в зеркало и вижу свое лицо...  
\- Да это я везде вижу твое лицо! Достало уже! - он сам не знал, чего вдруг ни с того ни с сего вспылил и даже со стула вскочил в порыве гнева. - Меня заколебало, что ты не выходишь у меня из головы! Я о тебе думаю, Линда о тебе думает, даже Найберг о тебе думает - весь чертов мир думает о том, чтобы Курту Валландеру было хорошо! А что в ответ?! Он приходит в гости, напивается и начинает ныть! Ты долбаный эгоист!  
\- У меня друг погиб! - не остался в долгу Курт.  
\- Я человека застрелил!  
\- Он хотел убить мою дочь!  
\- Мне от этого не легче! Это ты должен был защитить свою дочь! - наверное, о некоторых вещах он пожалеет после, но сейчас Магнус просто не мог остановиться.  
\- А я что делал? - Валландер стукнул кружкой по столу и тоже вскочил со своего места. Грохот упавшего стула, впрочем, уже не мог их отвлечь.   
\- А ты стоял там как дурак с пустым пистолетом! На что ты рассчитывал? Споткнуться и придавить маньяка своим авторитетом?  
\- У меня не было времени подумать.   
\- У тебя никогда нет времени подумать! Ты всегда сначала наломаешь дров, а потом долго коришь себя за это, попутно ломая еще больше!  
\- Да что ты вообще о моей жизни знаешь?  
\- Все знаю - больше, чем хотелось бы! - Мартинссон прикусил язык, боясь сболтнуть лишнего.  
\- И что же тебя так заинтересовало? Чего ты в ней копаешься вообще?  
\- Это дружбой называется - интерес к кому-то, кроме себя! Не слышал о таком?  
\- Сведберг так же говорил...  
\- Ты не мог бы хоть на одну долбаную секунду забыть о Калле, пожалуйста? - стиснув зубы, Магнус с трудом заставил себя говорить более спокойным голосом. Он был настолько зол на зацикленность Курта, что даже кричать уже не хотел - бесполезно. - Он тебя все равно не услышит. Его здесь нет, здесь есть я. И он уже не скажет, зато я скажу: ты задолбал со своей игрой в романтику.   
\- Причем здесь романтика? Я не романтик!   
\- И поэтому носишь обручальное кольцо и убиваешься из-за давно загнувшегося брака? Ты романтик и трус! Тебе не в церкви венчаться, а трахаться надо! Когда ты последний раз этим занимался?  
Курт беззвучно открыл рот, но тут же его захлопнул.  
\- Не твое дело!  
\- Что, вспомнить не можешь? - невольно подначивал его Магнус.  
\- Заткнись!  
\- Тебе, небось, и Оберг не дала? - это был удар ниже пояса.  
\- Она мне не нравилась!  
\- А что так? - а это - туше. Они с Ингрид казались такой идеальной парой... - Слишком доступная? Тебе подавай кого-нибудь своенравного с неразделенными симпатиями...  
\- Прямо такого, как ты?  
\- Прямо как я... Нет, стой! - кажется, Магнус на протяжении всего плана не учел одну маленькую деталь... Как он мог забыть о таких элементарных вещах? Долбаная физиология! Он даже не ожидал столь резкого поворота событий. Курт подло отбирал инициативу, но Магнус не собирался так просто ее отдавать.  
\- Ну, не знаю... Может, тебе девочек снять?  
\- Я без года комиссар, я не могу себе такое позволить! Меня полгорода знает, ты не понимаешь...  
\- Даже не надеюсь, - по привычке ответил Магнус. - Но в Истаде скорее закончатся женщины, чем ты подберешь себе пару. Может, тебе и правда стоит сменить профиль, Курт?  
\- В смысле?  
\- Хочешь, Найберг с тобой переспит? Или, так и быть, я с тобой пересплю? Не знаю, что еще сделать, чтобы ты угомонил свой «романтичный» тестостерон.  
\- Ну, эээ...   
Ответ вполне в духе Курта Валландера. Магнус закатил глаза.  
\- Ладно, если ты не можешь определиться, тогда я решу за тебя!  
Он шагнул к Курту, гадая, в скольких местах ему сломают нос или, что еще хуже, чем это закончится, если его нос останется цел. На всякий случай вцепившись одной рукой в лацкан пиджака Валландера и заставляя того поднять выше подбородок, Магнус сначала просто прикоснулся губами к губам Курта, но понял, что как-то это слишком роскошно после устроенной сцены.   
Простой контакт сменился прикушенной нижней губой Валландера, и Магнус надеялся, что достаточно болезненно - прочувствовать это он все равно старшему инспектору не дал, еще до того, как тот опомнился, врываясь языком в его рот. Не то Курт решил вдруг посопротивляться, не то он сам был слишком порывист, но поцелуй получился жестким, и они пару раз стукнулись зубами во время борьбы языками. Мартинссон вложил в поцелуй все оставшееся раздражение, предназначавшееся Курту, и всю свою решимость здесь и сейчас покончить с замкнутым кругом, в который он сам себя загнал.   
Прекратив терзать чужой рот, Мартинссон отстранился от Курта, не выпуская, однако, из ладони пиджак и заглядывая мужчине в глаза. Несогласия и отрицания он там ожидаемо не увидел. Ну и к черту! Проклятый Валландер добивается чего хочет, даже когда не понимает, чего хочет!  
Во второй раз, когда он притянул Курта для еще одного поцелуя, он почувствовал, как твердая рука пока неуверенно, но все же ложится на поясницу, почти незаметно поглаживая через футболку.  
\- Не здесь, - сказал Магнус, аккуратно пихая Курта в сторону коридора - до двери спальни было рукой подать, но добирались они до нее долго. По дороге Магнус успел собрать пару углов, потому что ему приходилось буквально толкать Валландера перед собой, при этом не отрываясь от него, но пока так и не получил, на свой взгляд, должной отдачи от Курта. В отличие от него самого, Валландер был более спокоен и как будто ожидал, когда же буря имени Мартинссона, инициированная внезапно еще в кухне, поуляжется, желательно - в кровати.   
Магнуса действительно будто бросало по волнам внезапно накативших и так до конца и не отхлынувших эмоций, и он был благодарен Курту за то, что тот не кинулся за ним сейчас, а остался непоколебимой скалой, за которую можно было схватиться.  
Только в спальне их позиции поменялись: Магнус был мягко, но весьма ощутимо прижат к дверному косяку спиной и теперь сам оказался атакован неторопливыми, сосредоточенными поцелуями.  
\- На кровать, - выдохнул он, воспользовавшись небольшой паузой. Курт только кивнул, отпуская его из кольца рук.  
Спальное место входило в немногочисленную «оснастку» квартиры, и кровать, к счастью, была по умолчанию двуспальной. За это Магнус сейчас был признателен изначальным владельцам - сам бы он этакого монстра приобретать не стал.  
В паху уже тянуло от проснувшегося желания. Приземлившись на край постели, он увлек за собой Курта, оплетая его шею руками. Немного позабывшаяся, но привычная тяжесть навалившегося тела, пожалуй, даже была приятной. Курт все еще не торопился и не делал резких движений, теперь не спеша исследуя Мартинссона, распластавшегося под ним, через футболку то и дело запуская руки под уже влажную ткань. Магнус ощущал, как придавленный в джинсах член твердеет и как становится неуютно продолжать в такой позе.   
Схватившись за плечи Валландера, он потащил с того пиджак. Курт намек понял, сняв его до конца самостоятельно, и начал расстегивать рубашку. Магнус отполз от него на середину кровати, чтобы стащить с себя джинсы и достать из кармана все-таки пригодившийся любрикант.  
\- Магнус, ты уверен?.. - подал голос при виде тюбика Курт, избавившись от брюк. Мартинссон одарил его осуждающим взглядом. Даже если бы он не был уверен, все равно бы уже не отступил - никто не отступает со стояком, особенно если позади пустота. Может быть, слова Валландер мог считывать не так хорошо из-за того, что их заглушали его мысли, но, видимо, с ощущениями у него было гораздо лучше.   
Словно почувствовав, что двигаться Магнус теперь может только вперед, Курт снова потянулся к нему за поцелуями, уверенно оглаживая бедро, задирая до груди так и не снятую Мартинссоном футболку. Изо рта Магнуса невольно сбежал стон. Несмелые, но уже нетерпеливые соприкосновения тел зажигали какие-то лампочки в голове, но напрочь отключали другие: ему больше не хотелось контролировать процесс, только сдаться на милость горячих пальцев, проходящихся по бокам, по бедрам, то и дело вжимающих его в матрас. Эрекция теперь стараниями Курта прижималась к животу, скрываемая только бельем, но оно не особо защищало от трения, отдавая ноющими ощущениями в животе.  
\- Ты ведь не умеешь этим пользоваться? - он дотянулся до смазки, затерявшейся в постельном белье, и отвинтил колпачок. Валландер трагично нахмурился.  
\- А что тут уметь? Давай сюда.  
Магнус не стал отдавать ему тюбик.  
\- Я так и думал, - по его губам скользнула улыбка.   
Стащив с себя белье и еще раз поцеловав Курта, он выдавил немного нагретого своим же телом геля на ладонь и растер. Валландер следил за его манипуляциями со все еще хорошо скрываемым голодом, легко водя пальцами по его бедрам. Но Магнус уже мог прочитать по его глазам все, что тот так умело скрывал.   
Хмыкнув, он опустил руку между сейчас не плотно соприкасающимися телами к своей заднице, прикасаясь скользким пальцем ко входу. Он только немного надавил, и палец с легкостью вошел внутрь. Мартинссон издал глубокий вздох, прикрывая глаза. Он сделал несколько движений, словно вспоминая, как это делается, и действительно забыв на мгновение, что он не один в комнате. Этого предсказуемо оказалось мало, несмотря на то, что Магнус давно отказывал людям в подобных удовольствиях со своим участием. В горле заклокотало, когда он добавил второй палец. Так было гораздо сподручнее сгибать суставы и разводить пальцы, растягивая себя, но бесценнее всего было, открыв глаза, наблюдать за тем, как спокойствие начинает стекать с Курта, и как он пожирает глазами его рот, издающий тихие, почти неслышные стоны, пытаясь не пялиться откровенно на суставы, исчезающие в заднице. Вот так гораздо интереснее!  
Магнус ухмыльнулся, замыленным взглядом посмотрев прямо в глаза Валландера. И тут же на одно мгновение застыл, чуть не забыв продолжить смыкать и размыкать пальцы. Свет никто из них предсказуемо не выключил, и теперь Мартинссон видел, что обычно усталый и выцветший взор мужчины налился яркой синевой. Впрочем, ему могло и показаться из-за огромных, расширенных зрачков. Зато теперь голод в них был вовсе не эфемерным, и Магнус гордился тем, что ему удалось разбить это неожиданное и пугающее спокойствие Валландера.  
\- Дай помогу, - судя по всему, Курт сообразил, что к чему.   
Он тоже выдавил немного смазки на одну ладонь, чистой проводя по внутренней стороне бедра. Магнус тихо охнул от чужого прикосновения, на автомате шире раздвигая ноги. Пальцы в геле накрыли его собственные.  
\- В этом нет... - его очевидную ложь прервал рефлекс: бедра дернулись сами навстречу третьему пальцу, неловко присоединившемуся к двум первым, к тому же Валландер, не раздумывая долго, заткнул ему рот влажным, жадным поцелуем.   
Магнус оказался скованным ощущениями: Курт, несмотря на то, что трахал его пальцем и языком, даже не задумался о том, что у него, у Магнуса, тоже есть член. Легкая фрикция была похожа на мучительную пытку, невозможно контрастирующую с бродящими по всему телу жидкими электрическими импульсами возбуждения. Курт знает толк в извращениях, не зная об этом.  
\- Перевернись, - скомандовал Валландер тихо, но твердо, разрывая поцелуй и внимательно вглядываясь в лицо Магнуса. Слово осело на губах Мартинссона, и он осознал, что делает так, как ему велено, как будто взгляд Курта гипнотизировал его без всякого волшебства. С тихим звуком их пальцы покинули Магнуса, и он недовольно шумно выдыхнул. В интересах Курта не затягивать с... Что он там надумал с ним делать в своих неопытных фантазиях.  
Сколько времени уже прошло с того дня, когда он вот так ложился под кого-то, а мысль об унизительности и сопротивлении все равно достает сознание своим жалом сквозь толщу воспоминаний о последнем и не самом приятном разе, пусть и на миг всего лишь, тут же теряясь в ощущении теплой простыни, кажущейся слишком жесткой для горящей от возбуждения кожи, и без того измученной ожиданием эрекции.   
Мартинссон снял с себя мокрую, скатавшуюся в неудобный валик на груди футболку - последний оплот на пути к ню, оглядываясь через плечо на Курта. Тот торопливо пытался одновременно справиться с бельем и добыть еще любриканта из тюбика.   
Фыркнув, Магнус вперился в изголовье, опираясь на сложенные под грудью руки. Только спустя несколько секунд он снова ощутил прикосновения. Твердые подушечки пальцев прошлись от слегка напрягшихся ягодиц до лопаток, и Магнус почему-то почувствовал себя лошадью, которую поглаживают, чтобы успокоить. Но для успокоения предназначался еще один поцелуй, для которого ему пришлось неудобно вывернуть шею да еще и прогнуться под весом Курта. Головка члена Валландера мазнула любрикантом по ягодице, и Магнус раздраженно взбрыкнул задницей. Сколько можно! Он и без того здесь обделенный.   
Наконец-то он почувствовал, как к растянутому отверстию прижимается головка, медленно проникая внутрь, как будто Курт боялся, что Магнус сломается или забьется в болезненной агонии. Ему пришлось самому податься бедрами назад, насаживаясь на член насколько это было возможно, когда он влажным животом прижимался к кровати. Конечно, боль была и весьма ощутимая, но ее определенность и однозначность он сейчас явно предпочитал предыдущей пытке.  
\- Двигайся, черт!  
Перечить Курт ему не посмел, делая движение бедрами назад и снова вперед, теперь входя до конца. И снова двигаясь... Мартинссон наконец-то чувствовал, как Валландер стонет и сопит ему в загривок, прижимаясь к его спине волосатой грудью. Ощущение вроде бы то еще, если бы толчки в заднице не были бы такими восхитительно-заполняющими. Пожалуй, он даже сможет смириться с тем, что не может сделать себе еще более хорошо с помощью руки.  
Горячая ладонь скользнул между уже влажной простыней и животом Магнуса, несильно, но ощутимо надавливая кончиками пальцев, призывая приподнять бедра от постели. Тот не стал сопротивляться молчаливой просьбе - в какой-то момент простое желание рано или поздно побеждает любые условности, временно смывая их из памяти. Опираясь на колени, он приподнял зад, разгибая сложенные под грудью руки и упираясь ею в постель. Магнус почти хныкал первые секунды, когда соски терлись о простынь, но тут же забыл об этом, потому что под новым углом Курт, подавляющий желание согнуться от возбуждения, попадал прямо по простате, и это ощущение сладким комком пульсировало у Мартинссона чуть ниже желудка, срываясь бесстыдными звуками. Наверное, соседка снизу оценит масштаб аудио эффектов.   
Курт больше не прижимался к его спине, но то пытался поцеловать его между лопаток, то оглаживал эту область. Магнуса это нервировало - у него других мест, оставшихся без внимания, что ли, нет? Но в итоге он надрачивал себе самостоятельно и с трудом, - слишком мало места, - а Валландер пялился ему в спину, как будто увидел...  
«Твою же - ах! - мать!..»  
Мартинссон вскрикнул от очередного толчка - он уже все равно не мог себя сдерживать и контролировать. Мир подернулся туманом осознания, и мозг потонул в нем. Даже сквозь накатывающие волны удовольствия, все еще смешанного с небольшим количеством боли, после такого долгого «перерыва» не уходящей даже при наличии достаточного количества смазки, Магнус теперь чувствовал, как взгляд Валландера буквально прожигает спину. Надеялся ли он, что Курт примет четко, словно древний барельеф, выделяющиеся на коже контуры стрекозьих крыльев за нечто вроде татуировки или шрамирования и забудет об этом? Вряд ли, хоть у самого Магнуса и без труда получилось забыть о них. Когда отчаянье привело его к тому, чтобы переспать со своим начальником, у него и мысли не было о том, что Валландер может узнать его «маленькую» тайну. Ему уже было абсолютно все равно на свою судьбу. Все равно хуже уже стать не могло. Как он ошибался.   
Магнус невольно издал особо громкий стон, когда пальцы Курта снова легко прошлись между лопаток, едва задевая позвонки, а потом вернулись к контуру крыльев, проводя по нему на грани ощущения, но и этого было достаточно, чтобы и без того уже находящийся близко к оргазму Мартинссон почувствовал рассыпающиеся в животе и паху искры и тонущую в потоке ощущений мысль: «Нет-нет-нет, не надо...» Но вместо того, чтобы сказать это вслух, он только снова застонал в скомканную простынь. Он чувствовал, как буквально под ладонью мужчины барельеф оживает, как в сказках, и слышал, даже несмотря на звуки, издаваемые ими, громкое жужжание от трения быстро ударяющихся друг о друга хитиновых чешуек.   
Это был пиздец... Более литературно в этот момент Мартинссон думать уже не мог.  
Курт хотел было дернуться, остановиться, может быть - отпрянуть прочь от неожиданно появившейся в уравнении неизвестной переменной, до этого бывшей лишь просто новой диковинкой, но Магнус тут же зашипел сквозь зубы:  
\- Убью тебя, если остановишься, - слова, словно вырванные из какой-нибудь книги, но эмоции Магнуса были гораздо убедительнее, чем какие-то буквы.  
\- Но я уже сейчас... - через три движения Курт с неопределенным звуком действительно кончил.   
Магнус почувствовал, как нутро заливает горячая сперма. Сам он предсказуемо оказался торчать где-то у самого края, переступить через который ленивые, инерционные толчки чужих бедер помочь уже не могли. Валландер отпустил его бедро, в которое он вцепился, оседлав свою «волну» и, вынув, завалился на бок рядом с Магнусом, прикрыв глаза.  
Мартинссон и сам завалился на бок, когда почувствовал свободу. Все тело горело жгучими ощущениями, близкое к разрядке, к которой никто Магнуса подводить не собирался. Сил ругать Курта у него уже не было даже мысленно. Эрекция была болезненна и натерта, но превозмогая тяжесть и плохую координацию конечностей, а также отсутствие зрения, Магнус нашел ее рукой, делая несколько резких движений и со вскриком больше облегчения, чем удовольствия кончил себе на живот и на простынь, роняя руку и расплываясь по простыням тяжело дышащей, безвольной медузой. Мысленно он напоминал себе, что ему нельзя переворачиваться на спину, чтобы не повредить крылья, и с этой же мыслью его наконец отключило от мира, давая пережить всплеск эмоций, неожиданно гораздо более сильных, чем те, что Магнус мог вспомнить.  
Когда шторм в голове улегся, Мартинссон осторожно, но уже не особенно, перевернулся на живот, подкладывая под подбородок сложенные кисти рук. Он не чувствовал в теле слабости - только приятно потягивающие мышцы живота и начинающую ныть поясницу. Валландер все еще молчал, но не спал - Магнус не слышал размеренного дыхания, зато слышал сосредоточенное сопение.   
\- Что это за, на хрен, такое? - наконец-то подал голос Курт, примирив, видимо, эмоции и здравый смысл с осознанием того, что случилось и чего в этом «случилось» не должно было быть, но было вопреки «должно».   
Магнус, как будто у него глаза на затылке были, почувствовал, как рука Валландера тянется к все еще влажной от пота спине, желая потрогать неожиданный объект, и чуть из кровати не выпрыгнул, резко отстраняясь к краю - подальше от излишне любопытного начальства.  
\- Не трогай!  
Это было иррационально, да: вряд ли Курт стал бы пытаться оторвать крылышки, пытаясь обличить Магнусовские «шуточки», но он ничего не мог с собой поделать. Видимо, оттого что его с прежней жизнью только и соединяли эти самые крылышки, ценность их безопасности была высока как никогда. О собственной общей уязвимости сейчас Мартинссон даже не думал.  
\- Ради всего святого, зачем ты нацепил крылья от Хэллоуиновского костюма? - с удивлением глянул на него Валландер, явно не понимая, почему он так отшатнулся прочь. - И как ты их так скрыл?  
«Хорошо, может быть, страх был не таким уж и иррациональным...»  
\- Это не крылья от костюма - они ко мне вообще-то приделаны, - буркнул Мартинссон, снова поворачиваясь на бок и стирая с живота и бедер сперму испорченной простыней, при этом не сводя глаз с Курта, словно тот мог более настойчиво повторить попытку потрогать его последнюю сокровенную тайну.   
Будто в подтверждение его слов миниатюрные крылышки снова затрепетали, издавая характерный звук, который часто можно услышать поблизости от любых водоемов в летнюю пору.  
\- Это какой-то новый способ извратиться над собой, чтобы понравиться девушкам... или парням? Пирсинг уже не в моде?  
Сейчас Магнус как никогда понимал Курта, часто бывшего раздраженным из-за его дурацких вопросов и бараньей настойчивости в попытке дознаться до всего, до чего только можно дознаться.  
\- Обязательно говорить об этом сейчас? - недовольно отозвался Мартинссон, пытаясь нашарить свои джинсы рядом с кроватью, при этом не вставая с нее.   
И опять этот пронизывающий Валландеровский взгляд в спину! Ему не хотелось сейчас ничего обсуждать с Куртом - хотелось просто молча полежать в кровати, пялясь в потолок и наслаждаясь впервые за многие дни, слившиеся в один влажный ком мерзкого нечто на душе, крохами хоть какой-то энергии, гуляющей в голове маленьким и слабым, но светлым водоворотом. Курт, однако, был с ним эгоистично не согласен.  
\- А когда еще представится возможность?  
\- Ну да, как же, я забыл - вдруг завтра утром нас уже убьют. Твою ж... - свои штаны Магнус все-таки нашел на полу, вот только тело было не согласно с таким не щадящим обращением, отозвавшись занывшими мышцами спины, заставив парня с джинсами в обнимку неизящно плюхнуться обратно на постель животом вниз и уткнуться носом в подушку. - Ладно, так и быть - давай сейчас. Я фей.   
\- Гей?  
\- Фей! А у тебя какое оправдание?  
\- Что, прости? - Валландер только бровь вскинул. - Ты странно произносишь слово «гей», и я вообще-то про крылья спрашивал...  
\- Я - фей, Курт, - Магнус красноречиво закатил глаза. - Ну, знаешь, маленький народец, эльфы, фейри, Они самые, добрые соседи, духи... Как там вы еще нас называете? Волшебные существа, живущие с вами бок о бок, про которых вы сочиняете бездарные и лживые сказки.  
\- Если это шутка, Магнус, то не очень смешная, - но и мрачным Курт не был - Мартинссон чувствовал это и сейчас весьма четко видел, как расступился вокруг мужчины мрак, бывший его вечным спутником.   
Однако это и не было лишь любопытство - оно причудливо мешалось на лице Валландера с неясной тревогой. Курт переживал, еще сам не зная из-за чего.  
\- Ты сам сказал, что возможность может не представиться, - пожал плечами раскрывший карты фей.   
Лежа это было не очень легко сделать, но хитиновый треск выгодно подчеркивал переданную эмоцию.   
\- Вот я и говорю правду, какая есть. Другой нет, как бы тебе ни хотелось.  
Поверит ему Валландер или нет - это было сейчас не важно. Он действовал ровно так, как должен был. К тому же... Вдруг этот практически противозаконный шаг (тем более, что о нем никто не узнает - не сможет попросту) поможет ему все-таки претворить уже похороненный план в жизнь? Он даже не думал об этом раньше - просто не укладывалось в стандартные рамки мышления, а теперь, когда он невольно за них вышел, потенциал ситуации казался живительным для умершей надежды на благоприятный исход для него. Или даже для них обоих, если Валландер не будет сопротивляться.  
\- Значит, ты волшебный? - Курт с усмешкой скрестил руки на груди, опираясь спиной на изголовье кровати и продолжая пялиться на лежащего рядом Магнуса, который даже и не думал прикрыться чем-то и уж тем более не грязной, потной простыней.  
\- Типа того.  
\- Чем докажешь? - совершенно по-мальчишески решил взять его «на слабо» Валландер, и именно на этом моменте внутренности Магнуса сжались от легкой тревоги.   
Когда он бездумно это затеял, он должен был предположить, что никакой человек, а уж тем более такой Фома неверующий, как его начальник, ни за что просто так не поверит, что столкнулся с самым настоящим волшебством, пока специально для него не будет устроена «демонстрация силы». В этом была загвоздка - никакой силы у Магнуса сейчас не было! Лишь легкие характерные покалывания, проснувшиеся от неожиданного выплеска положительных эмоций и возможности хоть ненадолго отпустить грызшую его с момента убийства Аке Ларстама боль.  
\- Почему я должен тебе что-то доказывать?  
\- Потому что это какой-то бред, и я тебе не верю?  
\- Да, когда ты послушно шел то в кафе, то в бар, ты тоже не верил. А тем не менее... - Магнус все-таки осторожно, стараясь не помять крылышки, снова перевернулся на спину, чтобы натянуть джинсы.  
\- Это твоих рук дело, Мартинссон?  
\- Избавь меня от драмы, Курт - никто не умер.  
«Кроме моей веры в освобождение».  
\- Ты меня загипнотизировал?!  
\- Всего-то щепотка расположения, которой, между прочим, тебе вечно не хватает, - фыркнул фей весело, садясь на постели и наклоняясь вперед, чтобы опереться руками о колени. - Я же говорил, что не стоило это обсуждать сейчас.  
Вопреки стандартной реакции прикорнуть на часок-другой после секса - переварить ощущения, - Магнус чувствовал себя удивительно бодро. То, что в обычной ситуации казалось бы переполняющим и чрезмерным, в ситуации полного опустошения как будто добавляло палочку в иконку зарядки, которая до этого мигала с просьбой дозарядить аккумулятор, грозясь выключением устройства.  
Оставив Валландера придумывать в полумраке спальни достойный ответ, с которым тот явно подзадержался, Мартинссон буквально спрыгнул с кровати, слегка покачнувшись, и направился в сторону кухни - добыть чего-нибудь жидкого. Секс - утомительное занятие не только для мышц, но и для голосовых связок, и они требовали возмещения ущерба. Желательно, вкусного.  
К моменту, когда также неполно одетое начальство соизволило вбрести в небольшую кухню, Мартинссон уже приканчивал пакет с тропическим соком и не издавал никаких неестественных стрекочущих звуков. Стрекозьи крылышки снова были слегка выпуклой гравировкой между лопаток - лишь пол-щепоти золотистого порошка-пыльцы на пустом столе напоминали о них. Магнус бережно смахнул ее в банку из-под кофе, извлеченную из шкафа, и тут же убрал обратно.  
\- Придумал ответ? - ухмыльнулся парень, снова усаживаясь не без дискомфорта на один из стульев.  
\- Разве они не должны быть... больше? Как с ними летать?.. - изрек наконец Курт, пристраиваясь на второй стул.  
«Как в воду смотрит с этой своей интуицией. Кажется, я понимаю, как ему удается вляпываться в самые громкие дела и раскрывать их при этом».  
\- Это же магия. Не ставь под сомнение мои аэродинамические свойства, - не рассказывать же Валландеру о всех своих злоключениях только потому, что по стечению обстоятельств они переспали.   
\- А волшебная палочка у тебя есть?  
\- Курт, ты пробуждаешь во мне непреодолимое желание спошлить. Ты и так все видел. Где я, по-твоему, мог ее спрятать?  
\- Ну, не знаю, в одежде?  
Магнус глянул на него так, будто он сморозил откровенную глупость.  
\- Я чувствую себя таким идиотом... - Курт покачал головой.  
\- Ты не представляешь, как чувствую себя я, - Магнус от души зевнул. - Предлагаю не думать об этом и вернуться в кровать.  
\- Наверное, я лучше...  
\- ...Не будешь выступать и пойдешь спать. С тебя - подбросить меня завтра на работу, - не забыл про шкурный интерес Мартинссон и посмотрел на часы. - То есть уже сегодня, Курт, сегодня! - он резво вскочил со стула, кратко поморщившись от собственной резвости, кладя руки на плечи Валландера и призывая того отправляться обратно в спальню.

 

Через полчаса Валландер был уложен и почти сразу же отвалился в здоровый и беспробудный сон.  
«Конечно, сделал дело, переутомился, уснул с чувством выполненного долга - такой стресс для организма, такой стресс...» - размышлял Магнус, неслышно крадясь по коридору все в ту же кухню. Он осторожно прикрыл за собой дверь и обвел взглядом таящийся в сумраке интерьер. На столе так и остались стоять сиротливо две кружки и недопитая бутылка виски. Мартинссон подвинул одну из них поближе к краю, а затем и вовсе столкнул, отправляя в свободный полет, и внимательно наблюдая за ней, пока она с мелодичным звуком не расплескалась осколками по ламинату.  
\- Вот черт... - тихо выругался Магнус.  
Он и не ожидал, что что-то изменится, но печальный звон разбившейся посуды заглушил последние отголоски надежды. Тени расступились вокруг Курта, только цветнее от этого мир Магнуса не стал. То слабое покалывание, что он ощущал в пальцах, ничего, кроме физиологических особенностей, не отражало. Вот теперь действительно все, и никаких перспектив, кроме долгого ожидания, ну и, возможно, более-менее регулярного секса, впереди его не ждало. Зато Валландер был доволен - хоть эту часть задумки Магнус осуществил ценой немалых жертв со своей стороны, несмотря на ее полную бессмысленность в отрыве от успеха плана в общем.  
Собрав веником осколки и выбросив их в мусорку, Мартинссон вернулся обратно в спальню, где примостился на самом краю противоположной от Курта стороны кровати, прямо как та разбившаяся кружка перед тем, как сорваться вниз, и быстро заснул. Впервые за долгое время - без снов. 

 

Утром Магнус, не выспавшийся и помятый, старался не затрагивать тему минувшей ночи, и в кои-то веки Валландер был с ним солидарен. На работе они вели себя как обычно, и даже оставаясь наедине никто из них ничем не выдавал того, что каждый думал про себя.   
Несколько дней все было спокойно, но Магнус совсем не удивился, когда снова увидел Курта на пороге с уже знакомой бутылкой в руке.  
\- Где-то я уже это видел...  
\- «День Сурка».  
\- Скорее, ночь сурка. И ты смотрел этот фильм? - спросил он, пропуская Курта в квартиру.  
Как-то так получилось, что они переспали снова, и бутылка Jameson так и осталась в гостиной не открытой. Мартинссон уже думал попросить Курта в следующий раз принести что-нибудь другое - можно было бы собрать неплохую коллекцию! - раз уж Валландер не знал иных способов напроситься на секс. Магнус сперва даже испугался, что это у Курта такой условный рефлекс: секс возможен только после алкоголя. Но нет, дело действительно оказалось в том, что фантазия у Курта была ограничена. Спасибо, хоть букеты с конфетами не таскал, хотя от сладкого фей не отказался бы.   
В этот раз Магнусу тоже не перепало инициативы, но Валландер учился на своих ошибках и был более внимателен к партнеру. Мартинссон с удивлением обнаружил, что к его советам прислушиваются, и тоже смог выкинуть из головы все лишнее, вспомнив главный постулат хорошего секса: он должен приносить удовольствие. Даже если Валландеру не хватало определенных навыков и опыта - у него-то их предостаточно, не говоря уже о целой прорве свободного времени, которое он был готов посвятить оптимизации их с Куртом постельного досуга.  
Естественно, за одну или две ночи усовершенствовать процесс было нереально, поэтому ничего странного в том, что они встречались снова и снова - при их работе это был удобный способ скинуть лишнее напряжение или просто приятно провести вечер, не думая о неурядицах, происходящих днем.   
Это был секс без обязательств в самой лучшей и прекрасной его форме - на работе Курт орал на Магнуса, зато дома замаливал грехи. На работе Мартинссон продолжал играть свою роль нерадивого сотрудника, в некоторой степени нарываясь на расплату определенного рода своим железобетонным спокойствием, граничащим с пофигизмом, чем часто доводил Курта до белого каления. Зато дома, когда они избавлялись от лишней одежды, Магнус мог быть и чутким, и отзывчивым, и уж совершенно точно - не равнодушным к определенным словам и действиям Курта.  
Сначала Магнус не заметил масштаба трагедии: в его ванной на полке появилась лишняя зубная щетка, а в шкафу - несколько футболок на размер больше, какие Магнус ни за что бы себе не купил. Вскоре у Валландера завелась личная кружка, полотенце, тапки - просто глупо было все это каждый раз таскать из дома. Стоило признать, что и Мартинссон приложил руку к великому переселению народов, оттащив на Мариягатан добрую часть своего гардероба и кое-какие личные вещи. В какой-то момент они поняли, что от дома Валландера до управления добираться быстрее и в случае чего - можно даже дойти пешком. Но зачем было это делать, если Валландер так кстати являлся владельцем симпатичного вольво. Все это определенно решало в пользу того, что они все чаще отправлялись именно к Курту.   
Со временем Магнус втянулся в такой ритм жизни и даже находил его привлекательным. С Куртом было весело, интересно - не только как с любовником, но и как с человеком. Если он не занудствовал, с ним вполне можно было жить. Омрачал будни только нездоровый юмор Курта по части магических способностей Магнуса, которые по-прежнему не давали о себе знать.  
С завидным постоянством Валландер просил его то наколдовать что-то («У нас сахар кончился. Наколдуй, мне лень идти в магазин»), то повлиять на погоду («Господи, Магнус, я только вчера помыл машину! Останови этот дождь!»), то совершенно идиотично использовать магию в самые неожиданные моменты («Пролевитируй сюда смазку - я не могу дотянуться!»). После какого-то по счету раза Магнус просто перестал отвешивать ему подзатыльники, даже мысленно. Он лелеял мечты о том, как к нему вернутся силы и он отыграется на Валландере за каждое глупое хихиканье и неудачную шутку!   
А пока ему приходилось даже в свой единственный выходной слушать комментарии относительно своей магической импотенции. За это Магнус мстил старшему инспектору тем, что дефилировал по дому в одних трусах.  
Утро воскресенья они провели в постели - Магнус разбудил Курта, и они наслаждались тем, что не одеты и что им не нужно никуда идти - поэтому даже после позднего завтрака Мартинссон по-прежнему щеголял стрекозьими крылышками, которые теперь подолгу никуда не девались после близости. Он нарочно дразнил Курта, в результате чего оказался загнан им же на кухонную стойку. Валландер удобно расположился меж разведенных бедер и, вполне удовлетворенный таким положением вещей, с интересом мял пальцами его ягодицы через ткань боксеров.  
\- Тебе точно именно мои крылья покоя не дают?  
\- Ночами из-за них не сплю!  
\- А руки у тебя по другим местам шарят почему-то, - с сомнением протянул фей.  
\- Бывает. Раскоординация, - отвлекаться от своего занятия Курт явно не собирался.  
\- По-моему, очень даже слаженно шарят.  
\- А по-моему, на тебе слишком много одежды, - шлепнув Магнуса резинкой его же боксеров, Курт стащил их вниз. Магнус был очень даже не прочь поиграть в эту игру с утра пораньше.  
\- Тебя на второй раз-то хватит?  
\- А ты наколдуй!  
\- Эрекцию?  
\- Кляп себе наколдуй лучше! - проворчал Курт.  
\- Зачем разоряться - он в шкафу надо мной лежит.  
\- Да ладно?  
\- Справа от плетки и моих любимых кукурузных хлопьев.  
Валландер с наигранным воодушевлением полез проверять заведомо ложную информацию, задев рукой любимую Магнусовскую кружку с недопитым соком. Фей попытался ее схватить, но не успел: расплескав немного, та было устремилась вниз, но вдруг замерла в воздухе, как будто кто-то остановил время.  
Мартинссон осоловело пялился на нее, не решаясь прикоснуться. Курт, кажется, был в не меньшем шоке, только в отличие от Магнуса он даже не знал, что только что произошло. Зато он смог протянуть к ней руку, аккуратно беря за ручку, и, словно взяв ее из невидимых ладоней, поставил обратно на стойку. Однако удивление с его лица так и не сошло.  
Первое, о чем подумал Магнус - силы наконец-то возвращаются к нему! Радостно отпихнув от себя Валландера и спрыгнув со стойки, он унесся в гостиную, на ходу подтягивая трусы обратно и звучно стрекоча крыльями. Через несколько секунд он вернулся в кухню с двумя оставшимися после завтрака яблоками, водружая их на стол.  
\- Смотри! - он раскрыл ладонь, направляя ее на фрукты. Прошло десять секунд, но ничего не изменилось.  
\- Что должно произойти? - осторожно спросил Курт.  
\- Подожди, сейчас... - он встряхнул ладонь, словно та затекла от напряжения, и повторил прежний жест, сосредоточенно пялясь на яблоки. И снова - ничего. Магнус опустил руку и вздохнул. - Не понимаю... Только что работало.   
Курт подошел к нему, заглядывая в глаза.  
\- Яблоки не работают?   
\- Они должны были покатиться! - махнул рукой Магнус и тут же повернулся на звук - оба яблока докатились почти до другого конца стола и застыли там невинно. - Ничего не понимаю, - прошептал Магнус.   
Яблоки весело подкатились обратно. Одно из них подскочило и прыгнуло в раскрытую ладонь фея.  
\- Так, я сейчас схожу за очками, - нахмурил брови Курт, направившись в спальню.  
Наверное, хотел уличить Магнуса в фокусничестве - даже несмотря на крылья, он явно все еще не верил в рассказ фея. Мартинссон не настаивал - какая ему разница? Он решил попробовать еще раз покатать яблоки, но обнаружил, что у него снова ничего не выходит. И так было вплоть до того момента, как вернулся Курт и подошел к нему. И тут на Магнуса свалилась простая догадка: он способен творить волшебство только в присутствии Валландера. Но раньше этого не было! Он бы заметил.  
Получается, что теперь вся его магия была завязана на Курте, точнее, те крохи, что остались от нее. Если Валландер оказывался в непосредственной близости и не был при этом зол, расстроен или сердит, Магнус мог по мелочи манипулировать предметами, иногда даже тонко, например, писать ручкой, не касаясь ее пальцами.   
Конечно, Курт обязательно влезал с расспросами, как и почему это происходит, и на бумаге тут же появлялись кляксы, которые Магнус даже иногда мог заставить исчезнуть. Некоторые проявления магии Валландер даже одобрял: исчезающая с одежды грязь, самоочищающаяся посуда... Правда, находясь рядом с Куртом и его неожиданно проклюнувшейся игривостью много посуды не намоешь, даже если бы магия возвращалась не краткими вспышками. Сосредоточиться на тарелках при таком раскладе сложно, да и проще помыть их вручную, чем рисковать их сохранностью, отвлекаясь на знаки внимания Курта. Посуда в доме летать любила и жила недолго.


	2. Глава 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Фанфик написан в соавторстве с Elinchrstmas, которой, к сожалению, нет на данном ресурсе(

Яркое, но не продолжительное шведское лето, вспыхнувшее на целых три месяца в этом году, так же резко потухло с началом осени. Каждое последующее утро становилось все более унылым и сонным, и полицейское управление изо всех сил напрасно старалось поддерживать прежний кипучий ритм деятельности, но явно проигрывало тусклому осеннему солнцу и идущим на убыль дням.  
С самого обеда Магнус зевал и не мог остановиться, хотя вроде бы сегодня ему удалось выспаться. Он даже не клевал носом над бумагами, но в итоге все-таки прозевал летучку в конце дня, закопавшись в старых архивах, куда его еще утром отправил Курт.  
«Почему нельзя было постараться и все это тоже вбить в электронную базу?» - думал он, попеременно то зевая, то чихая от пыли, которая с радостью забивалась в нос, в рот и даже в глаза, пока он залазил в коробки, листал подшитые дедовским методом папки и собирал вываливающиеся то и дело листочки. В отличие от многих людей (видимо, достаточно далеких от реальности), Мартинссон не находил абсолютно никакого очарования в древних архивах, а уж про полицейские архивы и говорить не стоило: если бы тут действительно можно было бы найти что-то важное, все эти документы, давностью, что называется, от 60 и старше, тоже бы перевели в электронный формат. Но пользы от этого было мало, да и лишних рук не хватало. Ну да, в общем было понятно, почему всего этого хлама нет в базе.  
Когда он спустя несколько часов вернулся на их этаж с тем, о чем его попросили, он увидел только выходящих из конференц-зала переговаривающихся людей. Недовольный Валландер стоял у двери, скрестив руки на груди, и явно поджидал его.  
\- Мартинссон, где тебя носило? Ты такой особенный, что планерка не для тебя?  
\- Прости, криминальная история нашего славного города поглотила меня, - Магнус и бровью не повел, только снова широко зевнул.  
\- Ты хоть нашел, что нужно было? - устало спросил Курт, потерев лицо ладонью.  
\- Все здесь, - похлопал Магнус толстые папки по корешкам. Те не выглядели особо соблазнительно, но тем не менее Валландер все-таки предложил ему пройти в кабинет. Войдя туда вслед за ним и закрыв за собой дверь, Мартинссон шлепнул бумажную ношу на стол, атаковав свою чашку с недопитым кофе, неожиданно оказавшуюся здесь, когда он весь день упорно искал, где же оставил ее.  
\- Перестань хлебать кофе в таких количествах. Ты выглядишь утомленным. Выспись сегодня.  
\- Кто бы говорил - у тебя мешки до колен уже. И я выспался - мне надо взбодриться, - возразил Мартинссон, упорно допивая холодные и мерзкие, но все же содержащие кофеин остатки напитка.  
\- Ты под кофеином странно себя ведешь.   
\- Странно плохо или странно хорошо?  
\- Смотря чем мы в это время занимаемся. Пока работа не страдает, это забавно. И ты вообще у меня с придурью. Но приятной. Мне нравится, - пробормотал Курт, просматривая папки.  
\- Я бы сейчас с удовольствием потащил свою придурь домой заниматься чем-нибудь приятным, - мастером комплиментов Валландер не был, но Магнус привык довольствоваться даже малым. - Зачем тебе вообще понадобилось это старье на ночь глядя?  
От одной мысли о том, что Курт хочет утащить ненавистные пыльные архивы домой, Магнуса передернуло. Валландер посмотрел на него удивленно и, кажется, правильно считал мысль.  
\- Не ревнуй. Спать я с ними не собираюсь.  
\- Кто тебя знает, работа же твоя первая жена в этом гареме.  
Магнус хотел сказать что-то еще, но его прервал резкий звонок телефона. Несколько секунд они молчали, при этом Валландер испытующе продолжал смотреть на фея. Некоторые вещи в этом мире либо не менялись, либо менялись слишком медленно... Магнус вздохнул и привычно сорвал трубку с рычага.  
\- Полиция Истада, слушаю! Да... - лицо Мартинссона мгновенно преобразилось из сонного в сосредоточенное. - Да. Скоро приедем. Собирайся, - повернулся он к Валландеру, закончив разговор. - Кажется, у нас труп.  
\- Запиши адрес.  
\- Я запомнил.  
\- Как в прошлый раз?  
\- Всего-то цифры в номере дома перепутал.  
\- Мы двадцать минут колесили по кварталу.  
\- Зато нашли пропавшую машину свидетеля. Плюс один к раскрываемости!  
\- Тебе просто везет.  
\- Да, мне везет! Спроси меня, почему.  
Валландер закатил глаза.  
\- Дурак крылатый.  
\- Фей!  
\- Одно другого не исключает.  
Они так и шли до машины Валландера, препираясь и переругиваясь, лишь бы не думать о том, что им предстоит увидеть по тому адресу, который Мартинссон постарался запомнить.

 

Когда они почти доехали до места, Магнус был несказанно рад тому, что за рулем был не он, а Валландер. Еще на полпути у него разболелась голова, и чем ближе они подъезжали к месту, где их дожидались патрульные, тем настойчивее невидимое сверло боли вгрызалось в мозг. Это был заброшенный участок поля на границе двух ферм, весь поросший высокой травой. С одной стороны к нему подступал лес, словно обрубленный, возвышающийся стеной без всякой опушки, казавшийся в вечерней мгле осени сплошным черным пятном с неясным силуэтом деревьев. С другой - участок был перерезан канавой, в которую, видимо, отправлялись все попавшие в борону камни, кое-где наваленные белесыми грудами, четко видневшимися в сумерках. Где-то вдалеке ухала сова. Среди всей этой картины увядания яркие проблесковые маячки двух патрульных машин казались инородными.   
Инородным чувствовал себя и Магнус, которому стоило больших усилий вылезти из как-то неожиданно ставшего очень безопасным Валландеровского вольво. Голова продолжала немилосердно раскалываться буквального от каждого звука, и, кажется, его уже начало мутить от этого. На ослабевших ногах он отправился в темноту к снующим у канавы патрульным следом за ставшим привычно решительным Куртом, подавляя желание подергать его за рукав и попросить отправить домой.  
Пожухлая трава под ногами легко потрескивала, словно они шли по панцирям насекомых. Ноги Мартинссона заплетались, он то и дело спотыкался, а в паре метров от канавы он и вовсе чуть не сверзился на землю - но лишь с целью хорошенько проблеваться. Смрадный запах гниющего мяса, особо сильно ощутимый на фоне октябрьской прохлады, сбивал с ног. Магнус, перевидавший за свою недолгую работу больше десятка трупов различной свежести, даже не ожидал, что так остро среагирует.  
«Это все из-за мигрени, точно... Нет, подождите-ка - я же фея, какая мигрень?..»  
И вот теперь он почувствовал это. Он привык, что видит такие вещи, может их потрогать и разогнать, если потребуется, но без всей магии, что у него была - это лишь неясные, слабо отличающиеся от обычных ощущений нюансы, которые можно было заметить, только если знать, где искать. Поняв, что что-то не так, он только сильнее ощутил давление враждебной силы откуда-то извне, заозиравшись в поисках ее источника.   
\- Что ты встал, как вкопанный? - проворчал Курт, оглядываясь на Магнуса и видя, что тот застыл и не подходит ближе. Тогда Валландер сам преодолел разделяющее их расстояние, с беспокойством разглядывая Мартинссона. - На тебе лица нет. Ты хорошо себя чувствуешь? - он положил руку ему на предплечье.  
\- Как-то мне не по себе... И голова разболелась сильно.  
\- Не будь ты таким труслом, Магнус! - на тон ниже, так, чтобы окружающие не услышали, сказал Курт. - Да, конечно, здесь мрачновато после заката, но в принципе за городом осенью везде так - ничего необычного, - такими словами Курт Валландер обычно выражал поддержку, кривую, но искреннюю.  
\- Знал бы ты, сколько фильмов ужасов начиналось примерно с такой же фразы, - пробурчал в ответ Мартинссон, потирая виски и подавляя желание прямо сейчас броситься к машине и укатить в этот самый закат подальше от страшного места. Ему вроде бы стало получше, и они с Куртом снова двинулись к тенту, уже натянутому криминалистами.   
\- Где вы там ходите? - раздался из темноты голос Найберга, а потом и появился он сам в белом комбинезоне и перчатках.  
\- А почему света нет?  
Только сейчас Магнус понял, что тент криминалистов не был ничем освещен, кроме изредка вспыхивающих дорожек ручных фонариков.  
\- Генератор накрылся. Ни с того ни с сего, - проворчал Свен, но неубедительно. Обычно железные нервы Найберга щитом вставали между ним и его работой, но сейчас его голос звучал нетвердо.  
\- Что скажешь? - прервал поток мыслей криминалиста Валландер.  
\- Курт, я такого за всю свою практику еще не видел. Тебе лучше самому взглянуть.  
Магнус был не уверен, что вообще хочет сейчас на что-либо смотреть. Тем более на случай, поразивший Найберга со всем его огромным опытом. Но ему пришлось следом за Куртом и Свеном войти под навес.  
Его снова замутило от запаха, который стал только сильнее, хотя, казалось бы, куда уж сильнее? Впрочем, картина оказалась еще более отвратительной, чем запах. Огромным волевым усилием Магнус заставил себя оставаться на месте, не убежав в сырую ночь. Курт тоже застыл и, казалось, потерял дар речи. Или просто не знал, что сказать.  
Под навесом оказался небольшой участок канавы, также полный камней и походивший в контексте ситуации на зловещий японский сад. То, что рефлекторно было принято сознанием фея за груду тряпья, оказалось их «клиентом», перед смертью явно пытавшимся из последних сил выбраться из канавы. Об этом свидетельствовала повернутая под неестественным углом нога, вероятно, сломанная при падении в канаву, и бурая дорожка до самого низа откоса, при пристальном рассмотрении оказавшаяся внутренностями несчастного, уже потерявшими свой маслянистый блеск. Кровь высохла и потемнела, окрашивая лужу на дне канавы, как плохо растворимая в воде гуашь.  
\- У него глазные яблоки как будто взорвались - содержимое частично осталось на лице, - перешел Найберг в рабочий режим, чтобы отвлечь своих коллег от созерцания данного зрелища. - Зовут Андре Бергссон. Документы мы нашли нетронутыми во внутреннем кармане куртки вместе с бумажником. Все кредитки тоже на месте. Смерть наступила около 14 часов назад, но вот что странно: у этого парня внутренности выглядят так, как будто он лежит здесь уже с неделю. Вонь, кстати, в основном исходит от них.  
\- Может быть, из-за того, что он выпотрошен, и влажность... - сделал предположение Валландер.   
Мартинссон по-прежнему молчал, не в силах отвести глаз от тела. Слова Найберга доносились до него сквозь пелену дурноты от вида этого страшного пиршества.   
\- Сомнительно. Сейчас уже не лето, да и все равно времени слишком мало прошло для такого масштабного разложения. А еще почти нет крови. То, что на траве и внизу - это, фактически, все. По нашим прикидкам, в канаве он оказался еще будучи живым, упал и получил перелом ноги.  
\- То есть некто гнался за ним?  
\- Полагаем, что да. Где-то там, - Найберг показал фонариком направление, где начинался бурый след, - ему вспороли живот, но бедняга пытался продолжить бегство, пока не умер, предположительно, от потери крови. Детали могу сказать только после экспертизы.  
Магнус наблюдал за их разговором, наконец отведя глаза от канавы, и с облегчением вышел из-под тента, когда Свен рассказал все, что им удалось выяснить за такое короткое время.  
\- Никакой примятой травы, ни других очевидных свидетельств пребывания здесь кого-то еще мы так и не нашли. Непонятно, от кого он убегал, и, честно, я затрудняюсь сказать, что могло нанести все эти раны одновременно.  
\- Религиозные фанатики?  
\- Похоже, но только частично. Непонятно, к чему отнести остальные ранения, да и наследили бы они тогда побольше. Воск от черных свечей и все дела - больно аккуратные сатанисты.  
\- Может быть, зверье?  
\- Саблезубый тигр? Да и то ему пришлось бы потрудиться. И впридачу быть вампиром. Курт, здесь крупных хищников нет уже лет сто. Поэтому и странно все это.  
\- Странно... - словно эхо, повторил за Найбергом Магнус, покачнувшись и с трудом удержав равновесие, не без помощи удобно находящегося рядом плеча Валландера.   
Теперь в довершение к мигрени на него напала слабость, как будто что-то выпивало его силы или, наоборот, не давало им пробиться сквозь черноту ночи и мрака, сгустившегося над местом убийства. Он уже всерьез рассматривал обморок, как хорошую идею, но что-то внутри подсказывало ему, что это будет последней идеей в его жизни.  
Свен посмотрел на Курта, затем перевел взгляд на Магнуса.  
\- А что это Мартинссона у тебя шатает?  
\- Не знаю, приболел, наверное. Магнус, ты как?  
\- Нормально, - безжизненным голосом ответил он.   
\- Нам предстоит еще все здесь собрать - без генератора до утра мы все равно больше ничего не найдем, а вы езжайте, пока всякие неженки сознание терять не начали, - покровительственно сказал Найберг и удалился к своей команде обратно под тент.  
Как только он ушел, Курт обратился к Магнусу:  
\- Ты до машины дойти-то сможешь?   
Мартинссон сперва кивнул, потом помотал головой, выражая полную неопределенность и нежелание принимать какие-либо решения в данный момент. Вздохнув, Курт подошел к нему вплотную.  
\- На плечо обопрись, - предложил Валландер, подставляя указанную часть тела. Магнус благодарно принял помощь, особенно приятные эмоции вызывала рука Курта, обнявшая талию, - от нее будто исходили волны тепла, которого так не доставало в окружающей обстановке. До этого Мартинссон и не замечал, насколько сильно он продрог.   
Обратная дорога заняла много времени, однако уже в нескольких километрах от злосчастного места Магнусу стало значительно лучше, хотя он чувствовал себя настолько усталым, будто бежал рядом с машиной, а не ехал в ней. Кажется, ближе к концу пути он даже заснул, но перед глазами почти тут же возник образ кровавой дорожки на пожухлой траве и бурое месиво в луже, подернутой льдом. Поэтому он предпочел встрепенуться и дотерпеть до дома.   
Стоило пересечь порог, как Курт сразу же накинулся на него с вопросами, мешая раздражение с беспокойством.  
\- Что на тебя нашло? Ты сам не свой сегодня.  
\- Не на меня... Курт, что-то не так с этим местом, я чувствую. И с трупом тоже, - ответил Магнус устало.   
Отнекиваться сейчас у него не было сил, а Валландер все равно так или иначе допытается, поэтому лучше было сейчас объяснить все. Или, по крайней мере, то, что было понятно ему самому.  
\- С трупами всегда что-то не так. Мертвые люди не попадают под категорию нормальности.  
\- Нет, ты не понимаешь, - запротестовал фей. - Я не об этом. Там... ЧТО-ТО. И я это чувствую, но не могу понять, что это, - ему живо вспомнились мерзотные ощущения на коже, как будто что-то обволакивает его, как отвратительный запах гнили, будто ползучие насекомые шевелят лапками, задевая волоски, не оставляя никакой надежды на жизнь. Ощущение угрозы существованию самой жизни. Но как все это было объяснить Курту, который и в фей-то верит... не особо, даже несмотря на то, что спит с одним из них?  
\- Послушай, там было жутко, мне тоже было не по себе. Ты просто перенервничал. Если не оклемаешься - возьмешь на завтра отгул, отдохнешь, придешь в себя, - было очевидно, что Курт не воспринимал его слова всерьез.  
Магнус почувствовал, как в нем вскипает раздражение, но он списал это на усталость и подавил желание выплеснуть его.  
\- Да, наверное, ты прав, - вздохнул он наконец. - Мне просто нужно поспать - сегодня был очень долгий день.   
\- Ты есть хочешь?  
\- Нет.  
\- Тогда в душ и спать. Утром не буду тебя будить, скажу Лизе, что ты приболел. Если что, Найберг подтвердит.  
Магнус без особого энтузиазма, что для него было нехарактерно, согласился на неожиданно свалившийся выходной и отправился в ванную. Лучше и правда было отложить откровения хотя бы до светлого времени суток. До восхода солнца не хотелось даже вспоминать о том, что они увидели.  
В эту ночь Магнус спал, вопреки своей привычке, тесно прижавшись к Курту. Фей привык, что на кровати его окружает много свободного пространства, где он может беспрепятственно раскинуть конечности, долго возиться в поисках удобного положения или просто сна и быть свободным от чужого дыхания в затылок. Сначала Валландер реагировал замешательством на ревнивые попытки фея сохранить свое личное постельное пространство, но быстро привык, поэтому в этот раз удивился, что это нашло на Мартинссона, однако спрашивать, к радости последнего, ничего не стал.   
Магнус же сегодня ночью готов был пожертвовать многим, чтобы от ужасных, накатывающих ощущений, беспрестанно поступающих на все его чувствительные анализаторы, быть защищенным хотя бы кольцом рук того, кто не мог этого чувствовать. Просто было обидно, что Валландер не может его понять, а он не может объяснить, что происходит, но мысль о том, что после этой ночи им больше не придется возвращаться на то жуткое поле, грела душу, и Магнус смирился с тем, что ему приходится так липнуть к кому-то во сне.

 

Проснулся он в еще более отвратном состоянии, чем то, в котором засыпал. Курта рядом не было - часы показывали уже одиннадцатый час. На кухне обнаружилась половина яичницы, заботливо накрытая тарелкой, и записка, лежащая рядом: «Не смог тебя добудиться. Уехал. Отдыхай. Курт». Поел Магнус без аппетита, потому что чувствовал себя больным и разбитым. Он даже попробовал выпить аспирин, как это делают люди в девяноста девяти процентах случаев поганого состояния, хотя смысла в этом никакого не было. Человеческие болезни феям были чужды, как, видимо, и лекарства, потому что лучше ему явно не стало.   
Забравшись обратно в кровать, он дотянулся до своего мобильного, чтобы позвонить Валландеру. Он сам не понял, зачем это делает, но точно знал - ему станет спокойнее, если он услышит голос Курта.  
\- Привет, - сказал Магнус и замялся.  
\- Привет, тебе лучше? - бодрым голосом поинтересовался Курт.  
\- Нет, все так же паршиво.  
\- А чего звонишь тогда? - отрезал Валландер и уже мягче добавил. - Отдыхал бы.  
\- Не знаю. Я волнуюсь. У вас там все нормально?  
\- Как обычно, - проворчал Курт. - Слушай, мне надо идти.  
\- Будь осторожнее.  
\- Может, тебя на сотрясение мозга проверить?   
\- Я же головой ни обо что не бился, - удивленно возразил Магнус.  
\- Тогда к невропатологу сводить. Больно ты нервный, - Курт странно фыркнул и бросил трубку.  
Магнус проинспектировал содержимое холодильника, понял, что чувство голода этот осмотр не возбудил, и решил занять себя интернетом, телевизором и книгой - на все это у него ушло не более получаса, по истечению которых он снова обнаружил себя с телефонной трубкой в руке. Дисплей показывал, что он опять звонит Валландеру.  
\- Да! - рявкнул Курт и начал пыхтеть в динамик. Судя по звукам, он куда-то активно поднимался.  
\- Ты по лестнице идешь, что ли?  
\- Ты звонишь, чтобы это спросить? - Валландер даже сопеть мог раздраженно.  
\- Нет... Хочу узнать, как ты.  
Шаги и пыхтение остановились.  
\- Магнус, так же, как и полчаса назад. Я на работе, прекрати мне звонить!  
\- Но я волнуюсь, то ощущение не проходит!  
\- Может, у тебя критические дни? У фей такое бывает?  
\- Курт! Я серьезно.   
\- И я тоже, Магнус. Перестань дергать меня по пустякам.  
\- Хорошо. Но будь бдителен.  
\- Вот тебя заело.  
Перед следующим звонком Магнус продержался дольше. Ему удалось посмотреть пару серий сериала, три раза вскипятить чайник, плюнуть на чай и предпринять попытку сварить кофе в турке, после которой Валландеру придется отмывать плиту. Это заставило его беспокоиться еще сильнее: сам он чистоту наводить не умел, а Курт не любил, поэтому такой «сюрприз» его явно не обрадует. Лучше позвонить ему и предупредить.  
\- Мартинссон.  
\- Курт, у меня для тебя неприятная новость, - на том конце линии заметно напряглись, - ты только не волнуйся, я не хотел этого, но кофе сбежал и залил всю плиту.  
Валландер издал возмущенный задыхающийся вопль.  
\- Да ты издеваешься!!! У меня тут выпотрошенный труп, а тебя волнует кофе?! С тобой точно не все в порядке!  
\- Именно поэтому...  
\- Я. Вешаю. Трубку. Позвоню, когда закончу.  
Магнус послушал гудки и печально вздохнул. Это было грубо.  
Мартинссон бесцельно побродил по квартире, после чего последовал ценному совету Найберга: «В любой непонятной ситуации - ложись спать». Но даже Морфей в таком состоянии был не расположен к нему сегодня и не послал ни одного сна - только глухая мутная темнота и невнятный туман, из которого ему с трудом удалось выбраться. Он очнулся, открыл глаза и понял, что уже смеркается и, наверное, рабочий день должен был закончиться. Он кинулся на поиски сотового раньше, чем догадался зажечь свет, поэтому снес ногу о журнальный столик и выругал кружку, со стуком упавшую на пол.  
Валландер не взял трубку ни после десятого, ни после двадцатого гудка. Нахмурившись, Магнус позвонил в приемную управления, вопрошая у Эббы, куда запропастился Валландер. Та сперва справилась о его здоровье и только потом раздражающе беззаботным голосом поведала, что Курт уехал на место преступления рядом с какими-то фермами сразу после обеда и до сих пор не вернулся.   
Магнус сразу понял, о каком месте идет речь. Коротко поблагодарив Эббу, он бросил трубку и снова попробовал дозвониться Курту. В этот раз абонент был и вовсе недоступен. Заскрипев зубами, Мартинссон напялил джемпер, приготовившись было броситься выручать бестолкового человека с проклятого поля, и уже даже влез в одну штанину джинсов, когда его мобильный ожил, показывая вызов от Валландера. Цапнув его, он тут же бросил в Курта все имеющиеся обвинения, пренебрегая разделявшим их расстоянием:  
\- Ты совсем охренел - трубку не брать? У тебя совести нет!  
Сперва ему ответом была удивленная пауза. Магнус даже забеспокоился о том, а Валландер ли ему звонит?  
\- Да я телефон в управлении забыл! - запоздало возмутился Курт.  
У Магнуса от сердца отлегло, но желание хорошенько пнуть Курта его не отпустило.   
\- Я сейчас приеду.  
\- Куда ты собираешься ехать?  
\- В управление, - решительно отозвался Мартинссон и отключился. Он был так зол, что даже автобусы не рискнули заставить его ждать на остановке слишком долго: один подъехал почти сразу, и уже через двадцать минут Магнус добрался до станции.   
\- Что было непонятного в том, что не надо туда ездить, идиота ты кусок? - напал он на Валландера сразу же, как только ворвался в его кабинет, напрочь проигнорировав сидящую на стуле для посетителей Анн-Бритт, теперь взиравшую на него с открытым ртом.  
\- Мартинссон, совсем с ума сошел?!  
А вот теперь и Магнус заметил, что в кабинете они не одни, но исправлять ситуацию было поздно. Не став опускать очи долу, он продолжил:  
\- Ты мог хотя бы сказать, куда собираешься!  
\- Я вам не мешаю? - робко спросила Анн-Бритт, тряхнув кудрями.  
\- Нет...  
\- Да! - тут же прервал Мартинссон Курта.   
Они обменялись тяжелыми взглядами. Оставив Валландера без поддержки, Хёглунд поспешно ретировалась в нейтральные воды.  
\- Это сейчас что было? - процедил сквозь зубы Курт, уставившись на Магнуса.   
\- Что именно?  
\- Ты только что назвал меня идиотом при моей подчиненной. Совсем, что ли, в голове помутилось? Тебя сейчас даже высокая температура не оправдывает!  
\- У меня нет температуры! У меня есть шеф, который ведет себя, как упрямый, неверующий баран. Я же просил тебя туда не ездить!  
Курт задохнулся от возмущения:  
\- Это место преступления! Мне что, по велению твоей левой пятки теперь вообще на работу не ездить?! Тоже мне, флюгер безопасности!  
\- Ты мне на слово можешь поверить хоть раз?  
\- Ты даже не можешь сказать, что там!  
\- Если бы я знал, что - я бы сказал. Пока я знаю только то, что там опасно появляться, - снова повысил голос фей.  
В дверь постучали, и они оба разом замолкли, понимая, что сейчас действительно не время и не место для выяснения отношений. В кабинет заглянул патрульный, смущенный тем, что прерывает разборки на ковре:  
\- Курт, ребята из криминалистического так ничего и не обнаружили. Место чисто. Если там и были люди, кроме жертвы, то следов они не оставили. С родственниками нам тоже пока связаться не удалось - не отвечают.   
\- А звери? - тут же переключился Валландер.  
Патрульный отрицательно покачал головой.  
\- Дерьмо... - резюмировал старший инспектор. - Ладно, я зайду к ним завтра, спасибо.  
Парень кивнул и исчез за дверью, прикрывая ее за собой. Курт устало потер переносицу двумя пальцами.  
\- Курт, я...  
\- Потом. Все потом. Поехали домой. На сегодня мне уже хватит этого всего...  
Не рискнув продолжить, Магнус вместе с Валландером вышел из кабинета и отправился на парковку - к ставшему уже родным вольво. 

 

Словесные баталии не утихли даже после того, как они пошли спать.   
\- ...Я тебе в тысячный раз повторяю - я уехал оттуда засветло и ничего подозрительного не видел! А если бы и увидел, сразу бы вызывал парней-дежурных.  
\- Ты еще туда и один ездил?!  
\- Да не заводись ты по-новой! Я цел, видишь? Руки-ноги на месте, голова - тоже, чего о тебе не скажешь! Какая муха тебя укусила?  
\- Та, которая отвечает за инстинкт самосохранения. Есть просто место преступления, а есть место, где живет какая-то неизвестная гадость - чувствуешь разницу?  
\- Ты меня задолбал уже со своим фен-шуем!   
\- Ты дурак?  
\- Может, я и дурак, зато хотя бы не заигрался в волшебство и феечек! Пока что твои крылья ни одного преступления раскрыть не помогли!  
Мартинссон глянул на него так, как будто Курт сейчас ему одно из этих самых крыльев собственноручно взял и оторвал. Старший инспектор не мог выдержать этого взгляда:  
\- Я зверски хочу спать и не хочу продолжать этот бессмысленный разговор, - потерев лицо ладонями, сказал Курт.  
\- Вот и не продолжай. Все равно ты меня не слушаешь.  
Магнус отвернулся от Валландера, но слышал, как тот сполз с кровати, прихватив с собой одеяло и подушку, и вышел из комнаты. Фей поворочался, но тем не менее через какое-то время уснул. Следующее свое пробуждение он запомнит надолго.  
Проснулся он оттого, что в легких резко закончился воздух, и восполнить его нехватку у него не получилось - горло сдавило будто тисками, и Магнус распахнул глаза, с ужасом обнаруживая, что на его шее сжимаются пальцы Курта.   
Тот нависал над ним темным силуэтом на фоне окна, который уже начал размываться по краям от нехватки кислорода. Глаза мужчины были пустыми и неподвижными, словно остекленели. Рефлекторно Мартинссон сомкнул свои пальцы поверх Куртовых, пытаясь их разжать и вдохнуть хоть немного, но у него ничего не получилось - хватка была поистине нечеловеческой. И тогда, краем глаза, он заметил, что за спиной Курта возвышается столбообразная, отдаленно похожая на человека тень, чьи длинные руки без локтевых суставов покоились на плечах Валландера.   
Судорожно дернувшись и не оставляя попыток урвать глоток воздуха, Магнус все-таки изловчился, чтобы дотянуться рукой до кармана домашних штанов. На всякий случай еще перед сном он бросил туда горсточку пыльцы - так подсказывала ему интуиция, и она его не подвела. Как только немного пыльцы оказалось в его ладони, он резко выбросил руку вперед, швыряя ее, как песок, в лицо Валландера.  
Тот почти сразу расчихался, отпуская горло Мартинссона и падая на него же. Магнусу было все равно - он держался за шею и не мог надышаться вкусным, живительным кислородом. Однако и примятый Куртом, он видел, как смутная тень уползла в угол комнаты, растворяясь там без следа, но все еще ощущал ее присутствие - оно оставалось где-то рядом.   
\- Что я тут делаю? - неуклюже поднимаясь с Магнуса, просипел Курт.  
\- Пытаешься меня убить, - тяжело дыша и хрипя, ответил ему фей, интенсивно пытаясь привести в чувство собственные легкие.   
Даже в полумраке комнаты было видно, как Валландер мертвенно побледнел, и Мартинссон решил сжалиться на ним.  
\- Точнее, не ты, а штука, что только что уползла в тот угол.  
Курт вышел из оцепенения, включил лампу у кровати и посмотрел туда, куда указывал Магнус. Тот еще раз потер шею, на которой уже начали проступать синие пятна.   
\- Там ничего нет, - возразил Курт.  
\- Там ничего и не должно быть. Ты ее просто так не увидишь.  
\- Да что происходит? Я не помню, как здесь оказался!   
\- Одно из двух: либо я был прав и ты притащил эту хрень из того хренова места, либо в тебе всегда жил маньяк, который ну очень долго выбирал себе жертву. Полюбуйся, - Магнус оттянул ворот Куртовой футболки в сторону, обнажая темный отпечаток узкой длиннопалой ладони.  
\- Твою мать!  
Валландер шарахнулся в сторону и тут же стянул футболку через голову, нервно рассматривая свои плечи - на втором красовался точно такой же след.  
\- Ладно. Беру свои слова обратно. Ты правда истерил не просто так. Но теперь должен мне чертову тучу объяснений!  
\- Полной картины тебе не нарисую, но кое-что расскажу. Хотя я бы сперва не отказался от чего-нибудь выпить, - Мартинссон демонстративно закашлялся.  
\- А эта.... штука, она не...  
\- Пока нет. По крайней мере, не при свете и не тогда, когда мы оба бодрствуем. И да, не три лицо - я пыльцой в тебя швырнул.  
Часы показывали около четырех утра, когда они перебрались в кухню. Спать обоим резко расхотелось. Разлив по бокалам вино, Магнус пытался собрать в голове рассказ, который он выложит Курту, а тот терпеливо ждал, бросая на Мартинссона тревожные взгляды. Валландер все-таки не выдержал и нарушил тишину первым:  
\- Хорошо, я готов поверить в привидений...  
\- Это не привидение, - перебил его Магнус.  
\- Неважно. Что оно собиралось сделать?  
\- Выпотрошить меня и положить тебя обратно спать. Ты бы очень удивился утром.  
\- А меня?  
\- А что тебя?  
\- Меня бы оно тоже убило?  
\- Эгоист, - невесело хмыкнул Магнус. - Не знаю. Вряд ли бы оно стало тебя убивать - думаю, у него силенок не хватит сожрать нас обоих за раз. И, видимо, ты невкусный.  
\- Ты когда-нибудь можешь ответить нормально?  
\- Хорошо. Она сперва поужинает мной, а потом вернется за тобой. Так устраивает?  
\- Ну, должна же быть какая-то защита. Она ведь боится света, - растерянно пробормотал Курт.  
\- Вырубить подстанцию ей ничего не стоит, она вполне себе разумна, как я или ты. И скажи спасибо, что она напала на нас сейчас, пока еще не вошла в полную силу. Через пару-тройку тел ты ее фонариком не остановишь.  
«Уж после моего-то тела тебе и прожектор не поможет», - додумал Магнус и вдруг посмотрел на Курта ясным серьезным взглядом.  
\- Истад находится в зоне магического отчуждения, и я хочу ее снять. Видимо, эта штука как раз и виновата в том, что здесь нет магии.  
\- А как же твои фокусы с яблоками?   
\- Да это баловство, а не магия, - вдаваться в подробности и объяснять разницу между врожденным волшебством и магией Мартинссон не считал нужным.  
\- Ты ее искал?  
\- Эту гадость? Не совсем. Скорее, она меня почуяла, взяла след, нашла и обломалась. Но это только в первый раз.  
\- Она вернется? - забеспокоился Валландер, приготовившись обороняться прямо здесь и сейчас.   
\- Она будет возвращаться до тех пор, пока я не избавлюсь от нее. Или она от меня.  
\- И как ты собираешься это сделать?  
\- Понятия не имею. Зато мы теперь знаем, что она связана с тем местом, на которое я тебя просил не возвращаться, - осуждающе глянул на него фей. - Скорее всего, она прицепилась к тебе сегодня и на твоих плечах приехала к нам домой. Кстати, наше “ритуальное” убийство - тоже ее рук дело.  
\- Как она это делает? Она же бесплотная!  
\- О, лучше тебе не знать, - скривился Магнус.  
\- Ну, ты мог бы призвать свою силу, или как это называется?  
\- Я тебе джедай, что ли? Какую силу? Я же говорю - нет здесь магии, нет. Вы живете в мертвом для всего волшебного месте, - расстроился фей.  
\- А эта дрянь...  
\- А она как раз и выжрала все волшебство.  
\- И ты...  
\- И я - десерт, который любезно подсунули ей под самую морду.  
\- Замечательно, - вздохнул Курт.  
\- Да, - отзеркалил его вздох Магнус, - и теперь она знает, где я живу.  
Конечно, Мартинссон немного покривил душой и сказал Курту не всю правду. Валландер и так уже слишком много знал о мире, скрытом от глаз обычных людей. Не хватало посвятить его еще в какие-то глубокие личностные проблемы отдельно взятого фея.

 

Наутро они оба явились на работу ни свет ни заря с красными от недостатка сна глазами и немедленно полезли в базу, чтобы найти все случаи, связанные с этой локацией, но ничего похожего на последнюю жертву там не обнаружилось. Только восемь лет назад в лесу, к которому примыкало то поле, был найден труп молодой женщины - колотая ножевая рана, никакого потрошения. Убийца сел за решетку уже через пару месяцев после убийства и нескоро выйдет на свободу.  
Их изыскания прервал герр Берг, явившийся с отчетом раньше времени. Он прошел напрямую к столу Магнуса и гордо положил папку перед ним.  
\- Вот, инспектор Мартинссон. Здесь все, как вы просили.   
\- А это еще что такое? - влез в разговор подлетевший к ним Курт. Он открыл папку и быстро зашелестел бумагами.  
\- Герр Берг следит за тем, чтобы инопланетные корабли не таскали шведских коров.  
\- За кем?  
\- За инопланетными кораблями, - повторил слова Магнуса Берг.  
\- Полиция Истада благодарит вас за посильную помощь в спасении парнокопытно-исчерпаемых ресурсов нашей страны, - отсалютовал ему Мартинссон.   
Проводив герра Берга до дверей и пообещав доложить о его заслугах своему начальству, Магнус вернулся к Курту, который уже вовсю расположился за его рабочим местом, раскидав перед собой принесенные Бергом бумаги.  
\- Я бы попросил НЛО вместе с коровами захватить еще пару-тройку сердобольных шведов, чтобы те перестали отвлекать полицию от действительно важных дел.  
Валландер на его реплику никак не отреагировал.  
\- Курт?   
\- Глянь, - он развернул лицом к Магнусу одну из бумаг. - Ничего не напоминает? Ты даже здесь был невнимателен: коровы не пропадали - их убивали. Тем же способом, что и Андре Бергссона. Твой сельский помощник нанес на карту места обнаружения трупов животных, - Курт разложил на столе сложенную вдвое самодельную карту Сконе и стал показывать пальцем на отдельные цветные точки, рядом с которыми стояли даты, комментируя:  
\- Вот здесь и здесь был найден крупный рогатый скот, тут - пропали собаки и другие домашние животные, а здесь - мы нашли Бергссона.  
Посреди россыпи ярких точек оставалось слепое пятно, жирно обведенное красным маркером и подписанное буквой S. На полях стояло пояснение: «S - Станция связи». Очевидно, что эта «станция», расположенная на некой возвышенности посреди леса, и была эпицентром охватившего Истад недуга и первопричиной Магнусовских неприятностей.   
\- Мартинссон, почему тебе так везет?  
Магнус пожал плечами, внимательно разглядывая карту. Цифры рядом с точками почему-то завладели его вниманием, но он не мог ухватить за хвост догадку.  
\- Эти даты... Раньше 2000 года нет ни одной, зато потом интервалы примерно равные...  
\- Может, она появилась здесь только в 2000-м? - предположил Курт.  
\- Возможно... Непонятно, правда, чем это может помочь...  
\- Погоди. Ты говорил, там было одно убийство.  
\- Ну да, восемь лет назад, но почерк другой и убийцей был человек. Ты что, меня не слушал?  
\- А что если это связано?   
\- Опять ты пытаешься склепать несколько дел в одно? Любимый прием, что ли?  
\- Но что если убийство как-то повлияло на это место, и та штука пришла туда, как акулы приплывают на кровь?  
Магнус задумался. Кровь в данном контексте в его ассоциативном ряду отказывалась связываться с чем-то, кроме жертвоприношений, но тем не менее Валландер говорил дельные вещи. Разве что только ошибся в одном.  
\- Не приплывают... Дата смерти девушки отстоит от первого помеченного трупа животного примерно на тот же период, на какой остальные отстоят друг от друга. Видимо, эта акула уже жила там и, почуяв запах крови, просто проснулась. И вот тогда началась охота.   
Курт захотел поехать на место прямо сейчас, но Магнус его остановил. Он опасался, что они не успеют вернуться оттуда засветло, а в лесу или на дороге станут легкой добычей и плотной закуской. К тому же им нужно было подготовиться к тому, что они могут там найти.   
\- Курт, непродуманный план и излишняя поспешность - это то, за счет чего кормятся сценаристы фильмов ужасов.  
Магнус также предположил, что если у нее нет тела и она не выходит за пределы своей территории, - например, чтобы добраться до Мартинссона, ей пришлось воспользоваться услугами Валландер-Экспресс, - то, скорее всего, жуть привязана к какому-то объекту, в котором собирается поглощаемая ею сила. Это может быть дерево, камень или даже какой-то предмет, созданный человеком, но способный пролежать в лесу долгие годы и не разрушиться. Магнус надеялся, что почувствует его, когда окажется рядом - феи в некотором роде натасканы на то, чтобы чувствовать такие вещи.  
Отправиться на проклятый холм хотя бы без элементарного снаряжения, включающего что-либо, чем можно разбить этот самый артефакт, было бы глупой самонадеянностью.   
Они уже собирались отправиться домой, когда к ним подошла Хёглунд с не обнадеживающими новостями:  
\- Курт, родители Бергссона вышли на связь. И не только они. Он путешествовал в компании еще двух ребят. Они тоже пропали и не отвечают на звонки. Родственники хотят подать заявление о пропаже.  
\- Как давно они не отвечают?  
\- Неделю уже. Была договоренность, что они будут выходить на связь каждые три дня. Они и раньше задерживались со звонками, но не больше, чем на день или два. Поэтому родители не сразу запаниковали.  
\- Как зовут остальных ребят?  
\- Анника Олофссон и Бьёрн Мадс. Этих двоих мы подали в розыск. Родители Бергссона приедут на опознание завтра.

 

\- То есть их уже трое, - подытожил Магнус.  
\- А где еще два трупа?  
\- Видимо, все в том же лесу. Мы же не искали, и я очень надеюсь, что завтра мы на них не наткнемся.  
\- Они зашли не в тот лес, - задумчиво протянул Курт. - Совсем молодые, жаль ребят.  
Мартинссон закатил глаза. Курт мог бесконечно сочувствовать каким-то незнакомцам, но когда его любовник вторые сутки лез на стены от страха, он запросто отмахнулся и уехал на работу. Бесчувственный чурбан.  
Да и сам он хорош: спустил на Курта всех собак, толком не разобравшись и сделав поспешные выводы. Может быть, тонкие нюансы без волшебства он ощущать и не мог, но логически мог бы и быстрее догадаться, что что-то в его простой и идеальной теории не так. Даже если от человека исходят такие нереальные волны негатива - не факт, что это он сам их посылает. На планете живет много кто еще, кроме людей, способный уничтожить вокруг себя магию и отнюдь не простым неверием. Курта использовали, а Мартинссон этого даже не почувствовал.   
Они решили, что вторую половину дня будут отсыпаться за прошедшую ночь и за предстоящую. Как предполагал Магнус, сегодня, с наступлением темноты, нападение повторится. Их задачей было дождаться восхода солнца, не сомкнув глаз, а это только на первый взгляд сделать легко. Проснувшись незадолго до заката, они спешно стали готовиться к приходу ночи.  
За два месяца, что длилась их интрижка с Куртом, запас пыльцы в кофейной банке успел пополниться, но ее все равно хватило только на дверные и оконные проемы в одной из комнат. Магнус печально вытряс остатки пыльцы на подоконник.   
\- О, подожди! Чуть не забыл, - он театрально хлопнул себя по лбу, залез рукой в карман штанов и, снова достав ее, мазнул пальцами сперва по одному, а затем и по второму плечу Курта, оставляя золотистые следы.  
\- Что это? - удивленно проворчал Валландер.  
\- Свежая пыльца, - ответил Магнус и резко обнял Курта, поглаживая его по спине.   
Валландер замер в этих неожиданных объятиях, явно чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке. Мартинссон не был любителем сентиментальностей, и как следует реагировать на такое проявление чувств, Курт, очевидно, не знал.  
\- Магнус, все будет... нормально, - не впадая в необоснованный оптимизм, выказал поддержку Курт.  
\- Конечно, будет, - совершенно спокойным голосом ответил фей, отстраняясь. - Мне просто нужно было вытереть руки.  
Валландер только издал фыркающий смешок, но никак не прокомментировал бесцеремонное высказывание Магнуса.   
Они в самом прямом смысле забаррикадировались в гостиной, заготовив еду, пару термосов с кофе и алкоголь - для смелости.  
Пока еще не село солнце, оба держались преувеличенно бодро, но осенью темнело быстро, и чем меньше света проникало в окно, тем больше их наигранный энтузиазм сходил на нет. Сперва они занимались своими делами: Мартинссон бездумно путешествовал по интернет-страницам, клацая клавишами ноутбука - днем он уже прошерстил несколько сайтов на предмет информации об ожидаемом ночном госте, но ничего конкретного не нашел, а перечитывать бабушкины сказки, изложенные псевдонаучным языком, не было смысла. Курт удобно расположился в своем любимом кресле, копаясь в отчете Берга, но тоже не обнаружив ничего нового, уткнулся в томик Конан-Дойля.   
Тем временем закат окончательно потух и за окном, и в доме начали собираться тени. Они стремительно плотнели, некоторые из них двигались от ветра и не исчезли даже после того, как на улице зажглись фонари. Магнус отложил ноутбук и неосознанно постарался оказаться поближе к Курту, придвинув свое кресло вплотную к его. Ему казалось, будто они находятся в центре последнего в этом мире ковчега, плавающего в океане темноты. Теперь каждый не принадлежащий им звук воспринимался, как враждебный и несущий в себе опасность, и хотелось говорить о чем угодно, только бы не вслушиваться в мир за пределами этой комнаты.  
\- Ты раньше сталкивался с таким? - первым заговорил Курт, и Магнус вздрогнул оттого, что тишину нарушил не он.  
\- Нет, но мне рассказывали, что такое бывает. К сожалению, без подробностей.  
На несколько секунд Магнус замолчал. В голову незваными гостями прокрались воспоминания о прошлой ночи, когда Курт чуть не задушил его, слепо и бездумно ведомый чужим голодом и желанием убивать. Умом Мартинссон прекрасно понимал, что Валландер не желал ему зла, но тело и чувства помнили приближающуюся бездну несознанки и судорожные попытки глотнуть воздуха. Эти мысли не покидали его все это время - не важно, чем они занимались, был ли он один или, наоборот, находился рядом с Куртом, - интуиция кричала о том, что в обществе этого человека находиться небезопасно. С другой стороны, Курт был единственным, кому Мартинссон мог доверять, кто сперва старался помочь, а уже после задумывался, не пора ли им всем дружно провериться у психиатра. И как бы ни мечтало это непонятное нечто из леса развести их по разным углам, Магнус был не согласен перечеркнуть существующее между ним и Куртом доверие только потому, что какой-то черной фигне не понравился их союз.   
Их отношениям нужно было как-то реабилитироваться, и Магнус не нашел ничего лучше, кроме как раскрыть свои карты.  
\- Знаешь, я был не до конца с тобой откровенен. Изначально я думал, что зона здесь из-за тебя.   
\- Что? - не понял Курт.  
\- Вспомни свою внезапно бурную личную жизнь за последние полгода. Думаешь, это у тебя второе дыхание после развода открылось?   
\- А это тут вообще при чем? - продолжал погружаться в глубины непонимания Валландер.  
Магнус поднял на него честные глаза.  
\- Это был я.  
На лице Курта отразился искренний ужас:  
\- Всеми этими женщинами?! Ты еще и пол менять умеешь?  
\- Что за больные фантазии? - Магнуса аж самого передернуло. - Нет, счастье твое я пытался устроить. Старое знакомое сводничество и никакой проституции.  
\- Что-то я все равно не понимаю - зачем? И главное - как это связано с твоей зоной?  
\- Напрямую, - у Мартинссона было ощущение, будто он разговаривает с пятилетним ребенком. - Я посчитал, что из затянувшейся депрессии тебя может вытянуть только бодрый секс.  
Курт поразмыслил над последним заявлением и неохотно кивнул:  
\- Допускаю, что тут ты прав... Но как тебе вообще пришло в голову, что я и зона связаны? Я не претендую на звание знатока волшебного мира, но это же лютый бред.  
\- Я все могу объяснить: у тебя была о-о-очень плохая энергетика, и ты так на меня накинулся, когда я только пришел, - выпалил Магнус, - что вот я и решил - этот мужик запросто мог организовать вокруг себя локальную мертвую зону.  
\- Магнус, я не набрасывался на тебя, ты неправильно все понял, - ошарашенно возразил Курт.  
\- Возможно. Но ты был агрессивен, а феи - любимое блюдо для всякой нечисти. Первые месяцы я даже боялся оставаться с тобой наедине, - и прежде чем Курт начал возмущаться с новой силой, пояснил: - Нет, потом я понял, что ты - всего лишь глубоко несчастный человек с несостоявшейся личной жизнью...  
\- Спасибо.  
\- Не бери в голову. Я решил, что тебе можно помочь и тогда зона рассеется. Без волшебства очень сложно почувствовать, что к человеку кто-то «подсел», - с самым беспечным видом обронил Магнус.  
\- В смысле?  
\- Ну, эта штука присосалась к тебе и питалась твоим несчастьем еще до того, как мы встретились.   
Курт вытаращил глаза:  
\- Она все это время была на мне?!  
\- Как тебе сказать. За тобой по пятам она не ходила, но оставила метку и тянула силы. Уверен, ты не один такой в этом городе, но от тебя она кормилась чаще, чем от других. Знаешь, ты не самый жизнерадостный тип.  
\- Да, мне говорили, - скривился Курт, не скрывая, что тема разговора ему крайне неприятна. - Тогда как она оказалась здесь вчера?  
\- Между вами сохранилась связь, и она приехала к нам в гости, потому что кое-кто не слушает мудрых советов.  
\- Ты постоянно мне это припоминать будешь?  
\- Лет десять, не дольше, - успокоил его Магнус. - У этой гадины взыграл инстинкт самосохранения. Для нее я опасен даже без магии и вторгся на ее территорию.   
В это момент что-то тяжелое упало на крышу, и дом завибрировал от звука, словно где-то совсем рядом ударила молния. Они оба вскочили с кресел, озираясь. И Магнус почувствовал, как во внутренности будто впиваются крюки и тянут их в разные стороны. Он, не думая, схватился за руку Курта и пошатнулся.   
\- Она здесь, - сдавленно прошептал Магнус.  
\- Где? - хрипло спросил Курт.  
\- На крыше.  
Явно не согласный с этим утверждением, на улице загрохотал мусорный бак.  
\- Или нет. Лучше не думать, где.   
На ватных ногах Магнус опустился обратно в кресло. Последовав его примеру, Курт тоже присел, поглаживая фея по предплечью:  
\- Плохо?  
\- Терпимо. Это только начало. Пока она все равно не сможет войти, но чем больше мы будем бояться, тем больше у нее шансов.  
\- Она типа страхом питается?  
\- Любым негативом. Не будем упрощать ей жизнь.  
Курт кивнул, собираясь убрать ладонь, но Магнус схватил его за рукав.  
\- Оставь. Мне тоже силы не помешают.  
К счастью, Курт не понял, о чем он, да и сам Магнус тоже не особо контролировал, что срывается с его языка. Руку Валландер не убрал и, минуту помолчав, выдал:  
\- Не думал, что ты меня боялся.  
\- Да не только я. И ты уверен, что это позитивная тема для обсуждения?  
\- Давай и я тебе в кое-чем признаюсь. Ты всегда мне нравился, - Магнус изумленно задрал бровь. Курт поправил себя: - Нравился, как человек. В смысле, ты меня не бесил. Выводил из себя периодически, но это другое.   
\- То есть это ты так мне симпатизировал? - со скепсисом уточнил Магнус.  
\- Не перебивай. Я с самого начала решил, что поставлю тебя на крыло. У тебя есть все задатки, чтобы быть хорошим полицейским, но почему-то ты упрямо не хочешь ими пользоваться, пока тебя не пнешь. И именно это меня раздражало. У нас и так полно бездарной молодежи в участке, мне хотелось оставить достойную смену после себя.  
Курт поднял глаза. Но Магнус вперил взгляд во что-то за плечом Валландера.  
\- Смотри.  
В окне одна из теней была слишком плотной и стояла слишком близко к стеклу, чтобы быть частью пейзажа. К тому же у теней не бывает человекоподобных лиц. Существо было целиком черным, но даже в этом черном были оттенки, которые создавали жуткую неподвижную маску - застывшие в безразличии черты разглядывали содержимое комнаты, будто оценивая, насколько жертвы испугались и были близки к тому, чтобы сдаться. По загривку Мартинссона забегали мурашки, висок начал пульсировать неприятной тупой болью. Голос Курта вырвал его из собственных ощущений:  
\- Она пытается нас напугать. Не смотри туда, смотри на меня.  
Магнус с трудом отвел глаза от жути за окном.  
\- Зачем тебе так много окон? Я еще в прошлый раз хотел спросить: у вас, шведов, гигантомания по этой части? Размеры чего вы таким образом компенсируете?  
\- Дни у нас короткие, извращенец. Встань, я передвину кресла.  
Курт развернул их так, что теперь они оба смотрели в стену, и бросил последний взгляд в сторону окна. Тень, пробежавшая по его лицу, Мартинссону не понравилась.  
\- Она подошла ближе? - спросил он, уже заранее зная ответ.  
Валландер неохотно кивнул и разлил кофе по чашкам. Руки у него дрожали. Адреналина в крови было с избытком, и в сон по понятным причинам не клонило, поэтому к напитку Магнус не притронулся.  
\- Ты смотрел, когда будет светать?  
\- Если верить интернету - в 7:32.  
Время тянулось медленно. Как только им удавалось забыть о присутствии призрачной твари, она тут же вновь заявляла о себе: скреблась в стекло, стучала в стены, поворачивала ручки дверей. Особо жутко было то, что они с Куртом слышали, как в остальных комнатах то и дело раздавались тяжелые шаги. Иногда свет из коридора, проникающий через матовую вставку на двери гостиной, заслонял темный силуэт.   
\- Она точно сюда войти не сможет?  
\- Не должна, - ответил Магнус, но в голосе его уверенности не было.   
Теоретически он знал, что преодолеть барьер из волшебной пыльцы нечисть не способна, но проверить это на практике возможности ему не представлялось. Иногда он отчетливо представлял, как завтра они не появятся на работе, их поедут искать и в доме Валландера найдут два неприглядного вида трупа.  
«Черт, тогда все подумают, что мы жили вместе...»  
\- Кроме этого твоего порошка у тебя вообще что-нибудь есть? - задал неожиданный вопрос Курт.  
\- Мое неотразимое обаяние и ты. А так - нет, ничего, - пожал плечами Мартинссон.  
Валландер был слишком взволнован, чтобы проникнуться тонкостью и очарованием Магнусовского юмора.  
\- Вас что, с голыми руками против такой дьявольщины выпускают?! Да еще и в одиночку?  
Случилось невозможное: наконец-то Магнусу досталась хотя бы доля сострадания, которое Курт обычно выплескивал на всех, кроме Мартинссона.   
\- Скажем так, я тут немного... по особому «приглашению». Что-то типа «очень важной персоны». Только рассказывать не могу никому. Сам понимаешь - военная тайна.  
\- Специальный отдел?  
\- Вроде того.  
Наверняка, Курт уже сделал для себя какой-то там вывод, написал мысленную картину маслом. Судя по всему, далекую от реальности, но на данный момент Магнуса это более чем устраивало. Валландер, как птица высокого морального полета, старался всех мерить по себе и о своих немногочисленных друзьях и близких думал много лучше, чем они есть на самом деле. Не Магнусу его было разочаровывать.   
Он уже понял, что в глазах Курта предстал этаким борцом со злом или охотником за привидениями, выполняющим спецзадание по спасению мира. Как Магнус мог сказать ему, что оказался здесь по собственной вине и ничего героического в этом отродясь не было? И трусит он сейчас не меньше Курта, и совсем не уверен, что им под силу пережить это приключение. Но Валландер ему доверял, и ради него Магнусу хотелось казаться, а может, даже и быть лучше.  
Будто почувствовав его смятение, Курт снова прикоснулся к его руке.  
\- Магнус. Я, может быть, не все понимаю, и точно не все правильно делаю, и командный игрок из меня - сам знаешь какой. Но мы с тобой... напарники. Во всех смыслах, - это был первый раз, когда Курт Валландер, до этого момента старательно избегавший темы их отношений, сам заговорил об этом.  
От прикосновения по руке пробежало приятное тепло, добираясь до грудной клетки, и Магнусу почти физически стало легче дышать. Неприятные ощущения, терзавшие его все это время, отступили на задний план. Это придало фею небольшую, но уверенность в собственных силах и успехе их кампании. Наверное, следовало ответить Курту чем-то столь же искренним и прочувствованным, но Магнус, как всегда, свел все к шутке:  
\- Морпехи своих не бросают?  
\- Ты смотришь слишком много американских сериалов, - проворчал Курт, ничуть не обидевшись.  
\- Тебе тоже не помешало бы глянуть, а то твой идеал детектива застрял где-то между мисс Марпл и Джессикой Флетчер.   
\- Я не идеализирую женщин-детективов. Да простит меня Анн-Бритт, но я не верю в то, что женщина может стать хорошим детективом.   
\- Ты шовинист и вообще в женщин не веришь, - издал смешок Магнус, не удержавшись. - И в трансвеститов, как мы выяснили, тоже.   
\- Эй, я их просто не распознаю! А женщинам вообще опасно бегать за преступниками с пистолетом наперевес. Они не для этого, они для..  
Изложить свою философию Курт не успел: в коридоре оглушительно хлопнула входная дверь, будто ее при ударе сорвало с петель. Они снова как по команде вскочили.  
\- Она зашла в дом?  
\- Скорее вышла - ты же видел, она стояла за этой дверью, - Магнус указал на ту, что вела в коридор. - Она же заперта?  
\- Да.   
\- А та, что в спальню?  
\- Там замка нет!  
За спиной будто гильотина пронеслась - резко распахнувшаяся дверь в спальню разрезала воздух и со смачным звуком впечаталась в стену так, что ручка оставила вмятину на деревянной панели. Не сговариваясь, они с Куртом дернулись и обернулись.   
В спальне стояла знакомая зловещая фигура. Она медленно двигалась в их направлении и уже было собралась протянуть вялые тонкие руки через порог. Курт шагнул вперед, заслоняя собой Мартинссона, а тот стоял и смотрел на тень в оцепенении, ожидая, что вот сейчас она протиснется в гостиную, презирая ту пыльцу, что не смело от сильного потока воздуха... Но ничего не произошло. Полупрозрачные пальцы без суставов уперлись в сначала невидимый, а потом - слегка отливающий золотистым цветом, словно солнечный луч - барьер.  
Потыкавшись несколько раз в преграду, тварь разочарованно отступала вглубь спальни, пока не растворилась в окне. У Магнуса подкосились ноги, и он медленно начал оседать на пол, цепляясь за плечи Валландера. Курт быстро сориентировался, развернулся и прижал Магнуса к себе, обнимая за талию.  
\- Не падай. Не смей отключаться!  
\- Я в порядке.  
\- Ты всегда так говоришь! Сколько можно?  
Мартинссон только слабо улыбнулся.  
\- Ладно-ладно. Обещаю - никаких обмороков сегодня.  
Свет в доме неожиданно замигал. Курт успел бережно скинуть Магнуса в одно из кресел и зажечь несколько свечей, которые они предусмотрительно приготовили для такого случая. Никто из них не питал иллюзий, что свет помигает немного и прекратит или что это были проблемы на местной подстанции.  
До рассвета оставался примерно час. То есть пик силы черного нечто уже минул, и поэтому им нужно было только не поддаться на последние отчаянные попытки напугать их и выманить из безопасного места.  
\- Это всего лишь темнота. Мы уже знаем, что пройти она не может, - глухо отозвался Магнус, успокаивая то ли себя, то ли Курта, и, несмотря на свои слова, плотнее вжался в кресло. Сейчас кофе был как нельзя кстати.  
Валландер зажег все свечи, которые у них имелись, расставив их по комнате, и присоединился к фею, примостившись в то же кресло так, что оказался с Магнусом нос к носу. Дверь спальни они закрыли, но по гостиной продолжали бродить непонятные сквозняки, отчего пламя свечей неравномерно подрагивало, пуская по комнате хороводы пугающих теней, слабо похожих на предметы, которые их отбрасывали. В каждой из них мерещилась та жуть, что подкарауливала их за пределами дома, и каждый раз, когда им казалось, что одна из теней не такая, как остальные, сердце предательски уходило в пятки. Проще всего было не смотреть на них, не вглядываться в углы комнаты. Магнус так и делал, постаравшись целиком сосредоточиться на лице Курта и на его обнадеживающем присутствии рядом. Ни в одну из ночей, что они провели вместе, они не были близки так, как сейчас.  
Светать начало около семи. К половине восьмого все подозрительные звуки снаружи и внутри дома стихли - их заменили трели редких птиц, что еще не променяли родной север на теплые юга.   
Они допили первый термос с кофе, дожидаясь, пока полностью рассветет и можно будет выйти из гостиной, умыться и осуществить последние приготовления к «ответному визиту», который они собирались нанести сегодня черной дряни.   
\- Если я не приму душ - я усну...  
\- Я тоже.  
\- Вместе?  
\- Вместе. Сэкономим время.  
Они улыбнулись друг другу и поплелись в ванную. Им предстояло нелегкое утро и, как знать, может быть, и не только утро.

 

Почти всю дорогу до злополучного леса Магнус, по совету Курта, продремал. Валландер так и сказал:  
\- Не знаю, чем тебе это поможет, но поспи. Хуже не будет.  
Было ясное, погожее октябрьское утро. Они оставили машину в «кармане» дороги у той фермы, что была ближе всего к полю. Курт повесил на плечо спортивную сумку, Магнус закинул за спину рюкзак, и в полной боевой готовности они зашагали по пожухлой траве в сторону подернутого ржавчиной листьев леса.  
Хотя солнце поднялось довольно высоко, в этой местности туман еще не рассеялся и ползал рваными клочьями меж полуголых стволов угрюмых деревьев. На Мартинссона набросились уже привычные мерзкие ощущения, и почти родное сверло головной боли впилось в мозг - он с ужасом ожидал, во что это все перерастет, как только они доберутся до «логова» жути.  
«Надеюсь, к середине пути я смогу продолжать идти сам...» - подумал Магнус, но не стал заранее пугать своего спутника.  
Курт предлагал ему остаться дома, ссылаясь на то, что Магнусу становилось непреодолимо плохо в этом месте, но тот настоял на том, что без него Валландер запросто может уничтожить что-то не то или вообще не разберется, что нужно разрушить. Да и просто отпускать Курта одного в этот непонятный лес он боялся. Отправиться одному и попросить Курта не вмешиваться было бесполезно: Курт бы не послушал его (как всегда), а если что-то пошло бы не так - они все равно по цепочке отправились бы в могилу. Присутствие Валландера придавало ему сил - он понял это еще в их прошлый визит сюда, и пренебрегать этой поддержкой было бы глупо. Выходило одно к одному - друг без друга они не выживут.   
Неравномерно-осенний лес, кое-где уже облетевший, кое-где - щеголяющий начинающей увядать покрасневшей и порыжевшей листвой, недружелюбно скалился ветками, пока они без тропинки проделывали себе путь по подмороженной подстилке. Куда идти, вопроса не возникало - карту Берга они выучили чуть ли не наизусть, да и к тому же Магнус по неприятным и болезненным спазмам безошибочно определял, в какой стороне находится объект их поисков. Этакий мерзостный компас.  
Проломившись сквозь сухие, мертвые кусты, они вспугнули целую стаю ворон, со злым карканьем разлетевшихся в разные стороны, сшибая ветки крыльями. По ощущавшейся багровой пульсации в виске Магнус догадался, что за пир они прервали.  
\- Мы сейчас увидим то, о чем я думаю? - подал голос Курт, но очень тихо - как будто боялся кого-то спугнуть.  
\- Скорее всего... Бергссон недалеко убежал от своих друзей.  
Стена кустов вела на небольшую прогалину, образовавшуюся из-за того, что два дерева здесь были срублены, причем довольно давно - от них остались торчать только два уродливых, искореженных почти черными наростами склизкой коры пня. Привалившись к одному из них, лежало тело молодой девушки, но Магнус узнал об этом только по ярко-розовой куртке и тому, что они загодя знали, что Анике Олофссон не повезло в этой жизни. Второе тело распростерлось недалеко, раскинув руки. Вокруг витал знакомый смрад разложения. Оба тела были в еще худшем состоянии, чем Андре Бергссон: гниющие внутренности уже начали чернеть, глазницы бурыми отверстиями взирали в никуда, а видимые части тел жертв были покрыты многочисленными ссадинами и, вдобавок ко всему, были уже изрядно поклеваны пернатыми падальщицами. Ближе Магнус подходить не решился, боясь, что его стошнит, как и тогда.  
\- Они выглядят потрепанными...  
\- Наверняка, оно гоняло их несколько дней, прежде чем... выпить.  
\- Им уже ничем не поможешь - вызовем сюда ребят позже, - здраво рассудил Валландер и потянул Магнуса прочь от жуткого зрелища.  
И без того невеселое настроение Мартинссона скакнуло в ноль. Создавалось впечатление, что им специально подсунули эту картину, зная, что они придут сюда, хотя всегда оставалось место для элементарного невезения.  
Ландшафт начал медленно и полого идти в гору, словно ленивый эскалатор, и пропорционально тому, как они поднимались все выше на холм, возвышающийся в центре леса, Магнусу становилось все хуже. Боль не усиливалась, но Мартинссону казалось, будто у него в рюкзаке сначала загадочным образом появился камень, а затем еще один, а потом к нему присоединилась груда кирпичей... Ноги заплетались, и он то и дело спотыкался об уродливые корни, торчащие из грунта, бережно поддерживаемый Валландером. Тот все время озирался и подхватывал его под локоть, как только появлялась хоть малейшая возможность неэлегантного падения.  
Эта часть леса сильно поросла мхом самых разных видов, пучки травы все реже и реже появлялись среди стволов поваленных деревьев, все чаще попадавшихся им на пути. Им приходилось петлять в буреломе, стараясь не навернуться, попав в ямы, оставшиеся от вывороченных древесных корневищ.  
Силы продолжали покидать Магнуса так стремительно, как будто кто-то сделал в нем дырку и они вытекали, как топливо из пробитого бензобака. Зато, кажется, они достигли своей цели. Над головой теперь завывал ветер, заставив неугомонных ворон умолкнуть. Черепная коробка Мартинссона готова была разлететься на куски: барабаны боли начали отстукивать бешеный танец. Если бы это была не его голова, то он мог бы сравнить этот ритм с языческим ритуалом ублажения бога войны.  
Зашипев, Магнус схватился за плечо Курта, повисая на нем почти всем телом и чуть не опрокинув их обоих.  
\- Кажется... мы на месте... - говорить сквозь боль было... больно. Зрение частично застилала пелена, но даже при этом не составляло труда обнаружить то, за чем они пришли.  
Никакой поляны на вершине холма, как представлял себе фей, здесь и в помине не было, скорее уж наоборот - лес здесь был густой и плотный, наверняка летом превращающийся в оплот теней, которые лишь самую малость разбавляются светом солнца через мощные кроны и еловые лапы. Мох со стволов и земли здесь исчез - переполз на тут и там торчащие из почвы камни. Когда-то они были обтесаны человеком, но четкие очертания округлились временем, углы больше не были острыми. А посреди этого нереального окружения, сошедшего со скриншота какой-нибудь фэнтезийной игры, в месте, свободном от стволов, возвышался истукан из влажно-серого камня.   
В высоту идол был никак не меньше двух метров и взирал на свои «владения» поистершимся, но от этого только более жутким и жестоким лицом, вырезанным в камне каким-то умельцем в незапамятные времена. Магнус попытался заглянуть истукану в глаза, но даже с такого расстояния почувствовал, как будто в лоб ему вогнали раскаленный шомпол. Сомнений не оставалось - им с Куртом предстоит уничтожить этот столб во что бы то ни стало.  
\- Оно?  
\- Оно.   
Сначала в ход пошли простые молотки и зубила. Правда, Магнус пару раз промазал мимо последнего, потому что перед глазами у него все двоилось. Заметивший это Курт отстранил его от работы, но отойти Мартинссон не пожелал, продолжив внимательно смотреть за стараниями Валландера. Впрочем, никаких результатов те не приносили: идол не просто отказывался разрушаться, но на нем даже отметин от ударов не оставалось. На легкую победу они и не надеялись. Очередь была за пневматическим отбойным молотком. Тот чертовски много весил, но эффект оказался таким же - никаким. Оставалась последняя надежда: по своим каналам Курт раздобыл немного взрывчатки. Они расчитывали, что не будут ее использовать - слишком громко и грязно - но выхода у них не было.  
\- Ты точно умеешь с этим обращаться?  
\- Меня учили. Это не сложно.  
Магнус издал короткий хохот и покачал головой.  
\- Однажды ты мне это уже говорил.  
\- Когда?  
\- Когда я лежал под тобой в первый раз и ты озадаченно пялился на любрикант.  
\- Нашел время вспоминать, - усмехнулся Валландер, вытирая пот со лба и убирая молоток в чехол.  
\- Курт, ты не жалеешь, что мы встретились?  
Валландер посмотрел на него беспокойно, выискивая признаки скорого умирания. Нет, ему, конечно, было фигово, но пока не настолько.  
\- У меня выбора особого не было, - неуверенно улыбнулся Курт.  
\- А о том, что пошел за мной сегодня? - не унимался Магнус. Черт знает, почему ему важно было сейчас это знать.  
\- Скажу честно, я предпочел бы оказаться в другом месте. Но с тобой.   
Они обменялись взглядами.  
\- Хватит болтать, мы еще не закончили здесь, - проворчал Валландер.  
Пока Курт вернулся к оставленным поодаль сумкам, Магнуса все-таки замутило от боли. Он пошатнулся и не нашел ничего лучшего, чем схватиться в панике падения за истукана, чтобы не разбиться о торчащие из земли тут и там камни.  
Такого Магнус явно не ожидал. Его барабанные перепонки враз чуть не разорвались от нечеловеческого визга, исходившего, казалось, из самого грунта под ногами, из деревьев - отовсюду. Схватившись за голову от боли, Магнус упал рядом со столбом на колени, желая скрутится в тугой клубок и желательно схлопнуться в самого себя. Под коленями завибрировал гул, словно от брошенного в воду камня, расходившийся волнами от идола, а следом послышался глухой удар. Мартинссон поднял глаза и увидел, что это от верхушки столба отвалился булыжник. Упади тот чуть левее - и не сносить бы ему головы.   
Весь идол пошел трещинами, внутренности скрутило болью, и Магнус не мог найти в себе силы хотя бы отползти подальше по вибрирующей земле. На помощь пришел Валландер, хватая его под мышки и оттаскивая от истерящего каменного божка, бьющегося в агонии. Мартинссону показалось, что он видит за ним корчащийся черный силуэт, но скорее всего ему померещилось - просто хотелось знать, что черная дрянь, насолившая им, страдает не меньше, чем ее источник.  
Курт прижимал Магнуса к земле на случай, если камни от разрушающегося идола залетят слишком далеко - осколки действительно разлетались велением невидимой руки под невообразимыми и непредсказуемыми углами. Когда все закончилось и они смогли взглянуть туда, где стоял истукан, они увидели там лишь груду камней и обломанный «пенек», оставшиеся от статуи. Гул исчез так же, как и появился.   
Мартинссон обессиленно раскинулся на лесной подстилке - конечности отказывались слушаться каких-либо команд, вымотанные сопротивлением силе, но боль ушла полностью, не считая той, что причинял локоть Курта, впившийся в грудную клетку.  
\- Жив? - прокряхтел Валландер.  
\- Жив. Слезь с меня. Ты не пушинка.  
\- Оно ушло? - спросил Курт, помогая Магнусу подняться.  
\- Да, определенно. Мы разбили его копилку.   
Одежда от валяния на сырой земле намокла, и хотелось поскорее очутиться дома, чтобы сменить ее.   
Из машины, когда Магнус уже сидел с закрытыми глазами, откинувшись на спинку сиденья, Валландер позвонил в участок, чтобы сообщить о найденных туристах. Мартинссон слышал удивленный голос Анн-Бритт в трубке:  
\- Как ты оказался в лесу?  
\- У меня появилась одна догадка, и я хотел ее проверить.  
\- Все лавры - Курту Валландеру! - устало улыбнулся Магнус.   
\- Ты хочешь сам объяснять Лизе, за каким фигом мы потащились в лес с утра пораньше? - исподлобья глянул на него Курт.  
\- Не-е-ет, - протянул Мартинссон.  
\- Тогда тебе придется еще немного побыть в тени моей славы.   
Им пришлось дождаться полицейских и довести их до места, где остались Олофссон и Мадс. Потом были долгие объяснения в участке, которых им все-таки не удалось избежать. Курт не дергал Магнуса, позволив тому несколько часов просидеть над одним отчетом, и даже сам составил заявление для прессы.   
Мартинссон очень ценил такую заботу, она говорила об отношении к нему Валландера гораздо больше, чем любые слова. Еще бы и спать так не хотелось, и мир показался бы Магнусу дивно прекрасной штукой. С трудом справляясь с зевотой и понимая, что вскоре он дышать будет реже, чем зевать, фей направился в офисную кухню, надеясь успеть до того, как начнется пересменок и она наводнится шумными патрульными. Очевидно, сегодня был день Мартинссона, потому что у холодильника ему не встретился даже Найберг, любивший выпить чаю перед уходом с работы. Магнус подошел к кофеварке и попросил у нее эспрессо, а пока умная машина думала, передвинулся к холодильнику. Как бы ему хотелось, чтобы там оказалось что-нибудь сладкое. Может быть, неосторожно оставленная кем-то шоколадка? Он потом возместит ущерб, честно.   
\- Или выпечка, - Магнус прижался лбом к холодной дверце. - Дома кексы остались.   
Фей открыл холодильник и увидел их - те самые шоколадные кексы, что были любовно припрятаны им от Курта за контейнером с салатом на верхней полке, стояли теперь прямо перед ним среди прочих обедов и завтраков, оставленных другими полицейскими. Не могло быть никакой ошибки, это не чьи-то похожие кексы, так как лежали они на фарфоровой тарелке из дома Валландера, на ободке которой Магнус лично, своими руками оставил эту щербинку, неловко стукнув ее о дно мойки.  
Мартинссон подумал, пожал плечами и забрал сладкое. В это время последние капли кофе упали в чашку, и, захватив ее по дороге, он направился к выходу. В дверях его чуть не сбила Хёглунд:  
\- Магнус! Ты просто волшебник!  
\- Что? - напрягся фей.  
\- Ты починил кофемашину?! - воскликнула она с восхищением в голосе. - Курт вчера утром был злой и здорово по ней стукнул.  
\- Это нормально. Я всегда чиню то, что ломает Курт, - улыбнулся Магнус, желая поскорее ускользнуть от Анн-Бритт и насладиться сладким.  
\- Но как? Сегодня приходил ремонтник, он сказал, что там выгорела микросхема.   
\- Неквалифицированный ремонтник, бывает, им лишь бы новую деталь поставить, - не моргнув глазом, соврал Магнус и обогнул женщину, направляясь к столику прежде, чем она спросит что-то еще, а кофе успеет окончательно остыть.  
\- Значит, так, - пробубнил Магнус себе под нос, - Похоже, к нам вернулась магия...

 

Он весь вечер не знал, как сказать об этом Курту. По дороге из управления они заехали в ресторан и заказали пиццу. Валландер облизывался, но ворчал:  
\- Мне нельзя столько жирного.  
\- Ты можешь не есть, - любезно разрешил Магнус, но тут же смилостивился. - Не заморачивайся, мы сожжем все твои лишние калории, - он весело подмигнул Курту. - А что не сожжем, то не лишнее.  
\- Язык не прикуси, несварение будет, - добродушно хмыкнул Валландер, вгрызаясь в горячий кусок пиццы.  
\- Курт, я слышу предсмертные крики твоей диеты! Тебе не стыдно это есть? - на горизонте объявился Найберг под руку с худой шатенкой приятных черт. Магнус никогда бы не подумал, что у Свена такая симпатичная пассия.  
\- А тебе не стыдно комментировать мою фигуру? Хоть бы жены постеснялся! - дожевывая пиццу, откликнулся Курт. И совсем другим тоном добавил:  
\- Добрый вечер, Агнетта.  
Так вот она какая, жена Найберга. Теперь ясно, откуда в нем столько самоуверенности на пустом месте.  
\- Добрый, Курт, - улыбнулась шатенка с именем Агнетта. - А ты представишь мне своего очаровательного спутника?  
\- Это Магнус, - ответил он.  
\- Его партнер... Простите, напа-а-арник, - влез с ценным комментарием Свен.   
У Валландера очень живописно покраснели уши.  
\- Мы просто перекусить после работы заехали, - буркнул Курт. - Присоединитесь?  
\- Мы вам точно не помешаем? - полюбопытствовала тактичная фру Найберг.  
\- Нет-нет, присаживайтесь! - махнул рукой Магнус на свободные стулья, про себя подумав:  
«Конечно, помешаете! Но это может быть забавным».  
Он знал, что Валландер не очень жалует шуточки в сторону его личной жизни, особенно с попытками ее прощупать, и знал, что Найберг просто обожал этим заниматься. Ну как тут не соблазниться зрелищем?  
Конечно, он поддался соблазну. Вечер не мог быть еще более прекрасным, но таковым стал. Под перекрестными залпами фривольных намеков и двусмысленных шуток Курт быстро потерял аппетит и засобирался домой, громогласно заявляя, что и Мартинссону пора восвояси, если он не собирается добираться туда на своих двоих. Магнус любезно позволил себя подвезти.  
В машине Валландер молчал и о чем-то думал - это был плохой знак. И фей знал, что он будет молчать хоть до самого завтра, если его не спросить. Знать бы еще, что спрашивать... Поэтому Магнус решил начать издалека:  
\- А жена у Найберга ничего такая. Понимаю, почему он ее прячет.  
\- Вот давай не надо сейчас об этом! - взорвался Курт.  
\- Да что не так? - опешил фей от такой резкости.   
\- Как у тебя совести хватило? Прямо при Найберге!  
\- Да что я сделал?!  
\- Я привык к тому, что ты охмуряешь всех, кто тебе мало-мальски понравится, но жена коллеги!  
\- Курт, я правда ничего не делал!  
\- Конечно! Ты просто... - Валландер замялся, подбирая слово.  
\- Просто сидел там, - подсказал Магнус, - и ничего не делал.  
\- Ты вообще видел, как она на тебя смотрела? Как у тебя получается клеить всех подряд?  
\- У большинства людей нет иммунитета против нашего обаяния.  
\- Опять ты за свои шуточки!  
\- Да серьезней некуда! Есть у фей такая особенность - мы к себе людей располагаем по умолчанию - кого-то сильнее, кого-то слабее. Особенно в сексуальном плане, иначе не было бы столько сказаний о союзе фей и смертных.  
\- Хочешь сказать - все на это ведутся?  
\- Ты же повелся.  
\- Господи, когда? Не было такого!  
\- То есть это нормально - за сорок ориентацию сменить? - хмыкнул Магнус.  
\- А я-то думал, что наконец нашел себя...  
\- Нет, ты нашел меня, - самодовольно крякнул Мартинссон, пихая Курта локтем.  
\- Меня никогда так постель не увлекала, даже в молодости. Ты и правда какой-то особенный, - бросил на него лукавый взгляд Валландер.  
\- Ты путаешь меня с виагрой, - фыркнул Магнус.   
Гроза прошла стороной, мир был восстановлен, и атмосфера снова стала благоприятной для легкой и ничего не значащей болтовни. 

 

Наверное, Курт списывал игривое настроение Магнуса на сегодняшние события, поэтому на вопросы времени не тратил. Было ясно, что Валландер и в силу здоровья, и возраста все-таки сильно утомился от их беготни по пересеченной местности, но стоило им оказаться дома вдвоем, как у Магнуса появилось непреодолимое желание сделать для Курта что-нибудь... этакое, при этом не грозившее последнему полуобморочным состоянием. Мартинссон не придумал ничего лучше, кроме как подойти и поцеловать его. Курт ответил ему заторможено, словно не до конца соображая, чего от него хотят, но почти тут же прервался.  
\- Твоя футболка воняет, - рассмеявшись, сказал Валландер.  
\- Как будто бы я - нет, - ухмыльнулся Магнус. - Или ты хочешь, чтобы я ее снял? Ты этого хочешь? - и, не дождавшись ответа, стянул ее через голову.  
\- И что мне теперь с тобой делать?  
\- Не знаю... Обнять? Поцеловать?  
\- Помыть?  
\- Да, но после. А сначала поцеловать, и во время поцеловать, и после, - проворковал Магнус и, обвивая шею Курта руками, перешел от слов к делу.  
Мартинссон знал, что ничего они сегодня не успеют. Сходят в душ и упадут в кровать без сил. Поэтому в эти поцелуи он хотел и вложить свою безграничную признательность, и урвать чуточку эгоистичного удовольствия для себя. Он чувствовал, что только теперь может вздохнуть полной грудью, хотя в буквальном смысле воздуха сейчас ему не хватало. Его переполняла необычайная легкость: кончики пальцев на руках и ногах приятно покалывали, а по венам будто струились золотые искры. Магнус уверял себя, что вот еще секунда, и они остановятся, отвлекутся, но не мог себя заставить первым оторваться от Курта.   
И тогда Валландер прибег к нечестному приему, хотя сам этого и не осознавал - проведя ладонью по спине вверх до чувствительного места между лопатками. Ему пришлось тут же отдернуть руку, потому что с громким «Пуф!», похожим на звук надувшегося от порыва ветра паруса, за спиной фея развернулись во всем своем великолепии огромные по сравнению с предыдущей своей версией стрекозьи крылья, отливающие перламутром. Вокруг них в свете ламп на миг вспыхнул ореол золотистой пыльцы и тут же погас, осыпаясь на пол.  
\- Ты меня до инфаркта доведешь, - вздохнул Курт, но Магнус видел, как нездоровым блеском загорелись его глаза. Ну, теперь, с вернувшейся магией, можно было дать их безбоязненно ощупать любопытным пальцам Валландера. Тот, конечно, и до этого их трогал, но только за особые заслуги перед Мартинссоном, потому что Магнуса его живой натуралистический интерес к крыльям пугал. - И кто это с пола убирать будет?  
\- Это не песок, она со временем сама исчезнет, - будто оправдываясь, проговорил Магнус.   
\- И что? Теперь ты будешь ходить по дому и трясти пыльцой на все горизонтальные поверхности? - с притворным недовольством возмутился Курт.  
\- Это ты так за меня радуешься?  
\- А есть повод?  
Магнус посмотрел на него, как на последнего идиота. Хотя, да. Откуда ему было знать...  
\- Я теперь магически полноценный, - не скрывая гордости, объявил Магнус.  
Курт хотел было сказать что-то язвительное - по лицу было видно, но не стал портить момент.   
\- Я... поздравляю, - тихо сказал Валландер, и от его искренней улыбки Магнусу захотелось незамедлительно сделать пару кругов по комнате, но он сдержался. Так и правда до сердечного приступа было недалеко.  
Но потом Мартинссон разглядел в глазах Курта непонятное и неуместное беспокойство, отчего его радостное возбуждение разом поутихло.   
\- Ты не рад.  
\- Я рад.  
\- Обещаю, что не буду трясти пыльцой на твою аудиосистему, - со всей серьезностью заявил Магнус.   
Курта его шутка не развеселила:  
\- Не в этом дело.   
\- Курт, я не умею читать мысли. Поделись, а?  
\- Просто... свою миссию ты выполнил, тебя здесь больше ничего не держит.   
Руки Курта, до этого крепко обнимавшие, безвольно упали на его талию. В голове Мартинссона забрезжила догадка.  
\- Ты что, решил, что у меня выросли крылья и теперь я, как в низкосортных дамских романах, упорхну прочь? - нервно подергав стрекозьим достоинством, спросил Магнус.  
А ведь и правда, в этом заключался его первоначальный план: вычислить источник неприятностей, добыть для Курта счастье, получить назад свою магию, смотаться на все четыре стороны. Теперь все точки над i были расставлены, и его действительно ничего не держало в этом скромном провинциальном городишке. Кроме одного - он не хотел его покидать.   
Он почти привык жить человеческой жизнью, встраиваясь в сложный и многообразный мир социальных связей. Он начал получать удовольствие от своей работы, кроме тех случаев, когда ее было много или она отвлекала его от чего-то более интересного. В конце концов, он полюбил просыпаться под тихое ворчание Валландера, ищущего тапок под кроватью. Его забавлял их совместный и не вполне устроенный быт на два дома. Ему нравилось заниматься любовью с этим человеком, тем более что в последнем Валландер значительно поднаторел с их первого раза. Ему нравился сам Курт. Пора было как-то сказать ему это.   
\- Магнус, я тебя не держу... - начал Курт, опуская глаза.  
\- Ну уж нет, держи, - Магнус взял его за запястья и переложил их себе на поясницу, прижимаясь к Курту всем телом. - Три дня назад ты не знал, зачем я здесь, и все было отлично. Давай представим, что у меня новая миссия, - он не удержался и поцеловал Валландера.  
\- Какая?   
\- Долгосрочная. А ты будешь защищать меня от нечисти.  
\- Я?! Я никогда не чувствовал себя таким беспомощным, как за прошедшие сутки, - смущенно пробормотал Валландер.  
\- Нет, Курт, ты даже представить себе не можешь, как ты мне помог. Я это только сегодня до конца понял. Все это время между мной и этой штукой стоял именно ты. Хоть я и грешил на тебя с зоной, твое доброе сердце оберегало меня от любой тьмы. Надо было тебя только слегка... приободрить.  
\- Брось, я ничего не делал.  
\- Если бы не твоя симпатия, пусть даже и тайная - меня бы обнаружили и сожрали почти сразу же, как только я объявился здесь.  
Магнус посмотрел с благодарностью в глаза Валландера, прислоняясь лбом ко лбу мужчины.  
\- А если тебя снова... призовут? - осторожно спросил Курт.  
\- Не призовут, - хмыкнул Мартинссон и снова полез целоваться. - Да кому я там нужен?  
\- Там - никому, мне здесь - очень.  
\- Вот именно. В общем, смирись, Курт. Я теперь твоя фея. Некрестная.  
Валландер прыснул от смеха.  
\- Хорошо. Но если что, за аудиосистему я тебе крылья начищу!


	3. Эпилог

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Фанфик написан в соавторстве с Elinchrstmas, которой, к сожалению, нет на данном ресурсе(

Осень сменилась зимой. Магнус переехал к Курту. Как они этого ни боялись, в их жизни, кроме этого факта, ничего так и не поменялось. Разве что вечера стали более долгими и снежными, но это уже зависело не от них.   
Мартинссон понимал, что они превращаются в самую настоящую парочку, а не просто друзей с привилегиями. Линда уже была в курсе, да и на работе ушлые коллеги догадывались, что к чему. Курт по каждому из поводов нервничал, зато Магнуса эта ситуация неимоверно веселила. Любые человеческие условности воспринимались им, как нечто, что следует узнать и не соблюдать. Но ради Валландера и его душевного спокойствия, Магнус старался контролировать свою феечковую природу. Ну, по крайней мере, иногда. Нечисть больше их не беспокоила. Жизнь постепенно влилась в привычную колею, и одно обычное утро сменялось другим. Кроме сегодняшнего.  
\- Эй, Магнус, гляди! Это же ласточка! Разве они не улетают на зиму? - Курт, распахнув дверь на крыльцо, смотрел вверх, впуская в дом легкий морозный ветер.  
\- Улетают, но не эти... - невесело откликнулся Магнус, тоже выползая на порог в легкой домашней одежде и издавая характерный свист. Крылатого посланника из Страны Фей было сложно не узнать и сложно было подумать о том, что этот гонец мог доставить радостные вести.  
Услышав призыв, ласточка с нехарактерным окрасом начала спускаться неровными кругами все ниже и ниже, пока не опустилась на подставленную руку подрагивающего от холода фея. Птичка протянула вперед лапку, требуя избавить ее от неудобного груза. Магнус бережно снял с нее маленький кусочек пергамента, и птица вновь взмыла в морозную высь, пропадая из виду.  
\- Пошли в дом - холодно, - дернул его за футболку Курт, возвращаясь в тепло помещения.  
Пройдя на кухню, Мартинссон старался всячески оттянуть прочтение письма, то выискивая лупу, то протирая ее кухонным полотенцем, то внезапно желая заварить чай. Это все продолжалось до тех пор, пока терпение Валландера не закончилось, и он не прервал его прокрастинацию:  
\- Откуда это?  
\- От родителей, наверное. Больше никто не может мне писать.  
\- А твои родители... Они тоже?..  
\- Ага, феи - кто ж еще, - поморщившись, Магнус наконец-то развернул перевязанный ниткой пергамент и направил на него лупу.  
\- Читай вслух, - попросил Курт, волнуясь, что снова все пропустит.  
\- «Сын! - вздохнув, начал читать фей. - До нас с матерью дошли слухи о совершенном тобой подвиге. Должны признаться, что мы не поверили сначала в си сплетни, сколь бы привлекательными они ни были. Но надеюсь, ты простишь нам наши сомнения. Узнав, что ты и впрямь справился с мерзким, опасным созданием, мы сразу обратились к поручителю с прошением об освобождении тебя от несения наказания за твои прошлые проступки».  
\- О чем это они? - Валландер нахмурился. Магнус, не слыша его, продолжил читать:  
\- «Волею Короля нашего решение было пересмотрено и принято в твою пользу. С этим письмом ты освобождаешься от своих оков вины, и за сим мы возвращаем тебе отобранное у тебя. Мы с мамой надеемся, что тебя это действительно хоть чему-то научило. Дыши глубже, когда закончишь читать это послание».  
Стоило Магнусу произнести последние слова, как миниатюрный сверток рассыпался облаком серебристой пыли, сразу попавшем ему в нос. Он пару раз чихнул, потирая его.  
\- Какое еще наказание? Какие проступки? - зачастил вопросами завладевший его вниманием Курт. - Что у тебя отобрали?  
\- Все, - Магнус был растерян - это не то, что он ожидал прочитать в письме. Он мог получить запоздалое сочувствие или, что более вероятно, наставительные речи, полные разочарования, но никак не оправдательный приговор.   
Давно было пора открыть Курту ВСЮ правду, а не кормить старшего инспектора только самой удобоваримой ее частью, и то только по необходимости.  
\- Мне допрос тебе устраивать? Или сам расскажешь? - не выдержал затянувшегося молчания Курт.  
\- Если в двух словах - я не очень хорошо себя вел в том месте, откуда меня изгнали. В качестве наказания они сослали меня сюда, лишив моих магических способностей.  
\- Подожди, это же из-за зоны.  
\- Не только. Магия разная бывает. Они забрали ту магию, которой я обучался всю свою жизнь, а зона закрыла доступ к тому, чем каждая фея наделена с рождения: яблоки двигать, предметы левитировать - вот это все оно.  
\- А спецотдел?  
\- А его ты сам придумал.  
\- И кто ты после этого?  
\- Фей, который спас тебе жизнь.  
\- Ты уверен, что все было не наоборот?   
\- А ты собирался долго протянуть с этой штукой на плечах?  
\- Туше.  
\- Но я должен сказать тебе спасибо - если бы не твоя поддержка и просто присутствие, все бы закончилось гораздо раньше и плачевнее. Ты очень добрый и светлый человек, Курт Валландер, - закончил он с почти не наигранной торжественностью. - Извини, что сразу не рассказал тебе все.   
\- Подлизываешься? Одними словами ты не отделаешься! - с важным видом ответил Курт. Магнус мог сказать, что тот не злится всерьез.  
\- Даже и не надеюсь, - покорно согласился Мартинссон. Нужно было всего лишь подождать - больше чем на десять секунд молчания Валландера хватить не должно.  
\- Так в чем заключается эта твоя другая магия? - выпалил он, стараясь звучать незаинтересованным.  
\- Например, вот в этом.  
Магнус щелкнул пальцами, и в воздухе рядом с его рукой появились сияющие двигающиеся буквы, сложившиеся в весьма красноречивое искрящееся: «FUCK ME, KURT».   
Этим их домашние отношения отличались от рабочих. Курт незамедлительно принялся исполнять приказ Магнуса, нисколько не жалуясь на нарушение субординации. Мартинссону это нравилось - это был отличный повод задержаться в мире людей подольше.


End file.
